Un jour je t'aurai
by Bibi017
Summary: Bella, vampire depuis 150 ans, purge une peine de 100 ans avec les Volturi. Un jour, au cours de sa 70ième années, quelqu'un de son passé se retrouve devant elle. Comment réagira-t-elle? Assouvira-t-elle la vengeance qu'elle désire tant depuis des années? Venez le découvrir.
1. Note départ

**Note début**

Me revoici avec une nouvelle histoire qui se déroulera dans l'univers de Twilight, rien de surprenant. Mais avant la parution du premier chapitre, j'ai quelques petites choses à vous dire, encore une fois.

1- Les chapitres auront entre 2800 et 3500 mots.

**2- Je posterai les chapitres aux deux semaines** car l'écriture n'est pas terminée.

3- Les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils **appartiennent à Mme Stephenie Meyer,** je me suis simplement amusé avec eux.

**4- La fic est classée M pour le langage et possibilité de lemon.**

5- Bella n'est pas et ne sera pas avec les Cullen.

**6- Cette fic n'est aucunement relié à un film, une série télé où même à une autre fiction.**

7- Tout ce que les Cullen ont vécu jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se présent chez les Volturi s'est produit.

8- Je répond à toute les reviews, même celles des non-inscrits.

**9- J'accepte les critiques CONSTRUCTIVES, si vous critiquez/chialez pour le plaisir de le faire, je répondrai de la même façon. Vous êtes avisé.**

10- Je ne retire aucun salaire et je le fais pour le plaisir.

**11- Certain chapitre ont plus d'un POV, si vous n'aimez pas, personne ne vous obligent à lire.**

12- Je n'ai pas de relectrice/bêta/correctrice, il y aura donc BEAUCOUP de faute.

Je crois que j'ai fait le tour. Si quelque chose s'ajoute en cours d'écriture, je vous en aviserai. Je vous laisse avec un petit résumé pour que vous sachiez à quoi vous attendre.

_Bella est un vampire depuis cent-cinquante ans, elle a été transformé durant les guerres du sud. Les Volturi lui ont donnés un punition de cent ans, elle met donc sont désire de vengeance de côté, le temps de faire son temps. Bella est puissante, oui, car elle est un vampire des guerres du sud et non dû au fait de plusieurs pouvoirs. Elle n'a que son bouclier mental qui est très puissant par contre. _

Bonne lecture.

Bibi017


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre un**_

Je m'appelle Isabella, mais je n'ai jamais aimé mon prénom donc j'ai choisi de m,appeler Bella. J'ai vingt ans, physiquement et ça fait cent-cinquante que je suis une vampire. J'ai les cheveux brun avec quelques reflets roux, long jusqu'à la taille, je ne laisse jamais mes cheveux sans être attaché. Je me fais une tresse et ensuite j'en fais un chignon. Mes yeux sont rouges car je me nourris de sang humain. Contrairement aux autres vampires, mon visage et mon corps ne sont pas parfait, mon passé a laissé des centaines si ce n'est des milliers de marques.

J'ai été transformé par accident, c'est ce que je croyais, au début, un vampire se nourrissait de moi quand un autre est venu et l'a arrêté. Ma transformation a commencé pendant que les deux mâles se battaient. Le vainqueur, pas celui qui se nourrissait de moi, m'a alors injecté plus de venin pour accéléré la transformation. Car quand on se nourrit, on injecte que très peu de venin.

Bref, le vainqueur m'a apporter à sa maîtresse, il aurait dû me laisser mourir à la place. Cette maîtresse se nommait Maria et elle était à la tête d'une des plus importante et la plus puissante armée de nouveau-né du Sud des États-Unis. Pendant que la guerre civil faisait rage, une guerre de territoire dans le monde vampire se déroulait en parallèle.

Quand je me suis éveillé à cette nouvelle vie, j'ai immédiatement été envoyé au Major, celui en charge des nouveau-né. C'est lui qui nous entraînait, lui et son Capitaine. Nous n'avions que très peu de contact avec Maria, nous en avions seulement quand venait le temps de nous évaluer à la fin de notre première année. Moi j'ai été chanceuse, je l'ai rencontré trois jours après mon réveille.

J'ai eu cette chance car je suis ce qu'on appelle un vampire doué. J'ai un don, j'ai un bouclier mental. Ce qui fait qu'aucune attaque mental ne fonctionne sur moi où sur les gens que je protège avec mon bouclier. Je disais donc que j'ai rencontré Maria car elle a voulu vérifier si ce que le Capitaine a dit était vrai. Le sale con a une sorte de don qui fait qui sait des choses. Donc, pendant deux jours et trois nuits j'ai été soumise à toute sorte d'attaque mental. Maria a même ordonné qu'on m'arrache une jambe pour m'affaiblir, mais rien n'a fonctionné, mon bouclier a tenu.

Donc en plus des entrainement physique je devais subir des entrainements pour amélioré mon bouclier. Quand je n'arrivais pas à faire ce qui m'étais demandé, j'étais punis. Je crois que je suis le vampire qui a été le plus punis dans cette foutu armée. Maria, le Major et le Capitaine se relayaient pour mes punitions.

Maria aimait me brûler, pas au point de me faire flamber, juste assez pour laisser des cicatrices. J'ai des brûlure sur les pieds, les jambes, le dos, le ventre, le sein droit, les mains, les bras et la joue droite. Elle m'a même marqué au fer rouge, comme si j'étais du bétail, j'ai un «M» à l'intérieur du poignet droit.

Le Major lui m'arrachait les membres et il me laissait comme ça pendant des heures avant de les fusionner avec son venin. Oh mais quand il m'arrachait les membres il n'arrachait pas la jambe au complet, non, il prenait son temps. Il arrachait un orteil à la fois, ensuite les pieds, ensuite à la hauteur du genou pour terminer par la hanche. Doigt par doigt, suivi par la main, ensuite l'avant bras et l'épaule. Ça faisait mal en chien et la fusion... Ce n'étais pas mieux, le fait qu'il ajoutait son venin était encore plus douloureux, tout en laissant des marques.

Le Capitaine était un peu plus doux, c'est peut-être dû au fait que j'étais sa création. Il se contentait de me donner une raclé, le genre qui casse les os. Un jour qu'il avait à me punir il m'a tout simplement dit que si je ne faisais pas les efforts nécessaires pour amélioré mon bouclier, Maria allait demander au Major de me détruire. Je me suis demandé si je voulais rester «vivante» si on peut dire que je le suis. Vous devez bien vous douter de la réponse à cette question.

En plus des marques de punitions, j'ai les marques des centaines et centaines de batailles et entraînements auxquels j'ai participé au cours de mes quatre-vingts ans au service de Maria.

Si vous vous demandez ce qui est arrivé après que le Capitaine est venu chercher le Major, c'est simple, j'ai attendue qu'un d'eux viennent me chercher. Comme ils me l'avaient promis car au fil des ans, nous sommes devenus amis. Donc après dix ans d'attente quelque chose s'est brisé en moi, je n'attendais plus rien de personnes. J'ai donc décidé de prendre ma destinés en main et j'ai réussi a détruire Maria.

Je me doute bien que vous devez vous demander la raison pour laquelle j'ai attendue la venue de Peter où même Jasper, surtout après les tortures qu'ils m'ont fait subir. Au fil que les années passés en leurs compagnies, à m'entraîner, à combattre avec eux, nous avons développé, enfin je pensais, que nous avions développé une certaine amitié. Et oui, j'ai cru à tort qu'ils étaient mes amis. S'ils avaient été mes amis, ils ne m'auraient pas laissé moisir dans cet enfer. Le fait que Jasper ne revienne pas, ça ne me surprend pas vraiment mais Peter. Je pensais que le fait qu'il soit mon créateur, sa seule création connu à ce jour, soit assez pesant dans la balance pour qu'il vienne. Mais non, je me suis trompée. Bref, la seule chose à retenir c'est que malgré l'amitié qui pouvait exister entre nous trois, j'étais la seule qui y croyais.

Nous combattions une armée qui ne faisaient pas le poids contre nous et nous savions que nous allions nous en sortir vainqueurs. J'avais souvent été mordu dans les années antérieurs mais cette fois-ci, elle a été de trop. J'ai arracher la tête du vampire qui venait de me mordre et j'ai aidé notre armée à gagner la bataille et au retour au camp, en allant faire mon rapport à Maria, je l'ai tout simplement attaqué.

Pour ceux qui se posent la question, Maria était une excellente combattante mais elle n'était pas à la hauteur contre moi. Avant que le Major nous quitte, elle se servait de son don d'empathie pour nous contrôler donc elle ne craignait rien. Je ne dis pas que ça été facile, elle a réussi à me mordre et m'arracher quelques doigts, mais quand j'ai réussi à lui sauter sur le dos... Je n'ai pas perdu de temps, je lui ai sauté sur le dos et je lui ai arracher un morceau dans le cou, ce qui a facilité l'arrachage de sa tête. Je l'ai ensuite démembré en plusieurs morceaux et j'ai mis le feu à sa tente, gardant la tête avec moi.

Je n'avais pensé à rien, sauf à me débarrasser d'elle, donc quand la nouvelle de la destruction de Maria c'est répandue dans le camp, j'ai du me battre pour ma survie. J'ai détruit plusieurs nouveaux-nés, aidé par des plus matures qui, eux aussi en avait plein le cul de Maria. Mais cette destruction massive n'a pas apporté que du bon, les Volturi se sont présenté et Aro, l'un des leaders, a exigé de «voir». Il a vue et il a puni.

Certain des survivant ont été détruit pour diverse raison, aujourd'hui je sais que leur destruction était simplement dû au fait qu'ils n'avaient rien à offrir aux Volturi. J'ai été parmi les quelques chanceux à ne pas être détruite et comme punition, car j'ai participé aux guerres du Sud, je devais et je dois encore servir les Volturi. Ils m'ont donné cent ans à les servir avant que je puisse obtenir ma liberté. J'ai été celle qui a obtenu la plus longue punition de notre groupe.

En plus de protéger mentalement les rois et les gardes, je fais parti des entraîneurs et je participes aux missions les plus «dangereuses». C'est pour cette raison que je suis ici aujourd'hui, dans la salle des trônes à écouter un lecteur d'esprit demander la destruction. Sa p'tite amie humaine, son âme sœur, sa compagne, comme il dit, est supposément décédée et il ne veut pas vivre dans un monde où elle n'existe pas.

Je trouve totalement ridicule le concept d'âme sœur où de compagnonnage. Comment est-ce possible pour des bêtes comme nous d'avoir une tendre moitié, un autre être qui nous compléterais à la perfection. Je me souviens quand Peter, le Capitaine, nous a dit qu'il avait trouvé sa compagne, je lui ai rit au nez car je n'y croyais pas et c'est encore comme ça aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'il est possible d'éprouver du bien-être avec un autre vampire, qu'il est possible d'avoir des points communs aussi, qu'il est possible d'éprouver des sentiments amicaux et peut-être même amoureux. Je crois qu'il est possible de rester avec un autre vampire en compagnonnage car on aime l'autre mais de là à utiliser le terme âme sœur... Faut tout de même pas exagéré.

Aro dit au mâle qu'il doit discuter avec ces frères avant de rendre une décision. Il demande à un sous-garde de le reconduire à une chambre, «d'invité», le temps qu'une décisions se prenne. La décision est prise, ils ne lui feront rien, pas avant que le reste de son clan soit ici. Car voyez-vous, l'une des plus importante lois qui existe dans notre monde est de ne pas dévoiler notre existence aux humains, sauf si l'on souhaite transformer le dit humain où de s'en servir comme garde-manger, où de poche de sang marchante si vous préférez. Donc tout le clan est en faute.

Aro demande, où plutôt ordonne à Démétri, Jane, Alec et Félix d'aller cueillir tous les Cullen et de les accompagner en Italie. Démétri dit que le clan est en Alaska, sauf un membre qui est plus au Sud. Aro leur dit de se séparer en deux groupe, Alec et Jane vont en Alaska et Félix et Démétri iront chercher le membre qui n'est pas avec son clan. Aro m'ordonne de ne pas quitter le château, sauf si m'ordonne le contraire, et de garder mon bouclier en permanence sur tous ceux qui savent ce qui a été décidé. Je hoche la tête une seule fois et me retourne dans un coin sombre de la salle et me concentre et me consacre sur la tâche qu'on m'a donné.

Je sais que Aro est déçu que je ne lui suis pas fidèle comme les autres, il sait que mon allégeance pour les Volturi est en place simplement par obligation. Il sait que le pouvoir de Rénata n'a aucun effet sur moi et que le jour où ma punition est terminer je vais partir. Je sais que je vais partir mais je ne sais pas où je vais aller, je n'ai jamais été libre de faire mes choix où de mes décisions. La seule fois que j'ai pris une décisions par moi-même, c'est quand j'ai détruit Maria et regardez où cela m'a mener. Directement aux Volturi.

Le Cullen a demandé la permission de sortir du château pour aller se nourrir, Aro lui a accordé car les Cullen se nourrissent d'animaux. Devinez qui a eu la chance de l'accompagner à sa chasse... Moi. Je hoche la tête une seule fois et je me dirige vers le Cullen, Aro lui dit de me suivre car contrairement à ce qui se passe dans ma tête, je suis du genre silencieuse. Je parle seulement quand je n'ai pas le choix et c'est très rare, donc Cullen me suit et il essaie de me faire la conversation.

**Tu peux retirer la capuche de ta cape tu sais. Tu n'es pas le premier vampire que je vois.** Me dit-il, je le ne lui répond pas. Nous courons depuis un certain temps.** Est-ce encore loin?** Me demande-t-il. Je continue d'avancer et lui indique de la main la forêt où il pourra se nourrir. **Pourquoi portes-tu des gants? **Je porte des gants pour cacher les cicatrices de brûlure, les cicatrices des nombreuses fusion de mes membres fait avec un autre venin et les cicatrices de morsures me dis-je à moi même. **Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes questions? Tu ne ****comprends pas la langue?** Demande-t-il avec un peu de colère dans la voix. **C'est très impoli ****tu sais.** Oui, je sais et je m'en fiche totalement.

Il m'agrippe par l'épaule et me tourne vivement vers lui, il n'a pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit que je lui agrippe le bras et lui tord et le couche au sol, le visage dans l'herbe et les feuilles. Je lui grogne dessus et je relâche en m'éloignant. Il secoue ces vêtements, me jette un regard, le genre qui tuerais si cela était possible et il s'éloigne pour sa chasse. Je saute dans un arbre et je le suis du haut des arbres, il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'échappe.

Quand il termine sa chasse, nous retournons au château, plus précisément nous allons voir Aro qui prend la main du Cullen et ensuite la mienne. Il ne dit rien, car il n'a rien à dire, je ne l'ai pas blessé physiquement, j'ai fait ce qui m'était demandé, ordonné plutôt, donc je n'ai rien à me reprocher ni à me faire reprocher donc je n'ai aucune raison d'avoir peur de laisser Aro lire en moi.

Je sais que plusieurs membres du clan ne comprennent pas mon silence, il y a même des rumeurs qui disent que je suis mentalement instable où que je n'ai plus de langue. Ce qui est totalement faux. Je sais que Aro connaît la raison de mon silence, je me doute que Marcus et Caïus le savent aussi, mais tant que je leur suis fidèle, le reste il s'en foutent.

Caïus est souvent présent lors des entraînements que je dirige, je sais qu'à mon arrivé c'était pour me juger. Il a même insister pour nous joindre, j'ai bien vu les autres gardes faire attention au roi, pas moi. Je n'ai retenu aucun cou, aucune prise et surtout pas la morsure que je lui ai infliger sur un bras. À partir de ce jour là, un certain respect s'est développé entre lui et moi.

Marcus qui n'aime pas parler ne me juge pas, il me laisse tranquille, tant que j'en fait autant. Il m'a dit quelques phrases depuis que je suis ici et je lui ai répondue. Il m'a surpris dans l'une des bibliothèques, la sienne en fait et il m'a dit que si je voulais, je pouvais lui emprunter des livres. Je l'ai remercier. Une autre fois, au détour d'un corridor, il m'a dit qu'un jour j'allais trouver ce qu'il me manquait, mais que je n'y étais pas encore prête. Je lui ai dit que je ne comprenais pas, il m'a simplement dit que l'amour existe pour tous, même pour moi.

Depuis ce jour je n'ai pas reparler à personne, presque personne et avec Aro en lui touchant la main. Et si il ne me le demande pas, je ne le touche pas. Donc je suis plutôt du genre silencieuse et je suis bien comme ça.

Le Cullen retourne à sa chambre et je retourne dans mon coin sombre, au fond de la salle et je fais ce qui m'est demandé. Un garde m'apporte quelques poches de sang, même ça m'est totalement inutile. J'ai été privé de sang pendant tellement longtemps que je ne le ressens pas quand je suis en «manque». Je fixe mon regard sur un point quelconque, gardant tout de même toute mon attention sur ce qui se passe autour.

C'est une des nombreuses capacités des vampires, je peux penser à n'importe quoi, même me plonger très profondément dans mes pensés tout en sachant très bien ce qui se passe autour de moi. Je peux réciter mon livre préféré tout en pensant à ma vie passé et garder mon bouclier sur ceux que je dois protéger. Quand un vampire dit qu'il s'est perdu dans ces pensés, il faut comprendre qu'il fait exprès pour ne pas porter attention à son entourage. C'est une chose que je ne sais pas faire, j'ai rapidement appris que dans cette vie, il faut toujours savoir ce qui se passe autour de soi, c'est notre survie qui en dépend.

Je suis ce que j'appelle un vampire de l'ombre, ce qui signifie que je suis présente parmi vous sans que personne ne le sache. J'entends des choses que je ne suis pas supposée entendre, je vois des choses que je ne suis pas supposée voir. Je peux tout savoir sur tout et tout le monde sans que ça se sache. La seule personne qui en sait plus que moi, c'est Aro car en plus de tout savoir en touchant les vampires, il l'apprend en me touchant. J'aime être dans l'ombre, j'aime être invisible, c'est tellement plus facile pour attaquer...


	3. Chapter 2

_**Réponse review non-inscrits :**_

_**kirei : **Un gros merci pour ta review, c'est très apprécié. Voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira. Bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines._

_**gats : **Un gros merci pour ta review, c'est très apprécié. Il est vrai que Bella est différente et un peu troublante. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines._

_**Jen :** J'apprécie que tu es laissée une trace de ton passage, je te remercie pour ta franchise. Je te remercie aussi d'avoir donné une chance à ma fic qui a de telle lacune en orthographe et en conjugaison. Je trouve dommage que se soit la seule chose que tu es retenu. J'espère toutefois, que tu oseras donner une seconde chance à cette fic car, maintenant, j'ai une relectrice/correctrice donc il y aura vraiment moins d'erreurs. Il est évident qu'il en restera car nous sommes touts des humains. _

**Un énorme merci à hp-drago qui s'est offert à relire et corriger cette histoire. Grâce à elle, vous aurez de moins gros maux de tête.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapitre deux**

**POV Extérieur**

Jane et Alec n' ont eu aucune difficultés à trouver les Cullen, ils étaient exactement où Démétri l'avait dit. Ils ne s'attendaient toutefois pas à trouver deux nomades en leur compagnie. Supposément des amis de la famille venus leur faire une petite visite. Jane contacte Aro lui expliquant la situation et ce dernier lui dit que les deux nomades doivent faire le voyage avec les Cullen.

Peter et Charlotte n'ont pas seulement fait une visite de courtoisie aux Cullen, le don de Peter lui a dit qu'ils devaient être là avec eux, qu'il va pouvoir les aider. Mais là, devant les jumeaux maléfiques des Volturi, il se demande ce qu'il peut bien faire pour les aider. Personne n'a jamais réussi à sortir vainqueur contre eux. Il ne dit rien et ne fait rien qui pourrait les mettre en colère et collabore en faisant ce qui lui est exigé.

Rosalie, qui est la reine des «bitch», ne pense pas comme Peter et exige de savoir la raison de leurs venus et surtout la raison pour laquelle ils doivent se rendre en Italie. Jane, qui n'est pas connu pour sa patience, lui fait goûter à son don. Souriant méchamment en regardant la pétasse blonde, comme elle pense, s'écrouler par terre et se tortiller, hurlant sous la douleur qu'elle lui inflige. Carlisle essaie tant bien que mal de faire cesser la torture que sa fille subit, n'obtient pas gain de cause. Quand Jane cessa sa torture, elle leur dit que le prochain qui ne fait pas ce qui lui est demandé, subira le même sort.

Démétri et Félix ont eu quelques difficultés à trouver le membre manquant des Cullen, car Alice Cullen les a vue venir et elle n'a pas l'intention de se laisser attraper. Mais contre toute attente et espérance, Félix et Démétri la rejoignent à l'aéroport, ils sont surpris de la trouver en compagnie d'une humaine et attendant un vol en direction de l'Italie. Alice et Kristen suivent les deux gardes sans trop de résistance, elles ne veulent pas faire scandale devant trop d'humains. Démétri appelle Alec et lui dit qu'ils ont ce qu'ils sont venu chercher et même plus. Les quatre gardes, huit vampires et une humaine embarquent dans le jet privé des Volturi et s'en vont en direction de l'Italie.

Alice essaie d'avoir des visions de ce qui les attends, chose qui ne fonctionne pas. Elle se sent frustrée par ce manque de vision. Elle se concentre sur chaque membre de sa famille et elle les voit tous se rendre au château mais rien de plus. Elle ne voit plus Edward et ce depuis qu'il s'est présenté devant les rois. C'est comme si quelque chose la bloquait. Elle essaie de se concentrer sur l'avenir mais comme aucune décision n'a été prise, elle ne voit rien. Sa frustration augmente sans cesse à un tel point que Jasper doit lui envoyer des vagues de calme pour la garder sous contrôle.

À l'instant où Peter et Charlotte sont arrivés chez les Cullen, Jasper s'est douté que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Peter de lui rendre visite à l'improviste et encore moins deux fois dans la même année. Il fixe Peter et lui demande du regard des explications, regard que Peter évite à tout prix. Jasper envoie des vagues de calmes à toute la famille en plus d'une vague puissante de léthargie à Kristen. Il se dit que c'est mieux qu'elle dorme durant le vol, de cette façon, il n'a pas a subir la panique qu'elle dégage.

Carlisle essaie de discuter avec Démétri et Félix, qui sont plus bavard que Jane et Alec. Il espère en savoir un peu plus sur la raison de leur voyage imprévu en Italie. La seule réponse qu'il obtient est Félix qui regarde Kristen avec soif. Carlisle réalise que la vision d' Alice s'est réalisée. Edward est vraiment allé voir les Volturi et que le voyage a rapport avec ça. Il continue de discuter essayant de cacher ce qu'il a réalisé mais personne n'est dupe, ils ont tous compris qu'il sait quelque chose.

Rosalie qui s'est finalement remise de la douleur que Jane lui a fait subir, reste blottie contre Emmett. Regardant Kristen qui semble dormir paisiblement, elle a une seule envie, la tuer. Elle ne goûterait pas son sang, non, elle la tuerait à petit feu, la faisant souffrir comme elle n'a jamais souffert avant. Elle sait que c'est de la faute de cette humaine de merde si ils sont tous dans ce merdier. Elle avait prévenue toute sa famille que ça allait arriver mais aucun d'entre eux n'a voulu l'écouter. Même son compagnon s'est rapidement pris d'amitié pour cette saleté d'humaine. Toutefois, elle ne fera rien, sachant très bien que si les Volturi la garde vivante c'est qu'il y a une raison derrière tout ça. Elle va peut-être finir en repas, pense-t-elle.

Pendant ce temps à Volterra, Edward se demande quand les rois lui accorderont ce qu'il veut. Il commence perdre patience, la souffrance de savoir Kriss décédée lui est insupportable. Une autre chose l'agace au plus haut point est la présence constante de ce vampire muet, il est presque certain que c'est à cause de ce vampire que son don ne fonctionne pas depuis son arrivé dans le château. Il a essayé à mante reprise de discuter avec lui, dans plusieurs langues aussi mais jamais il n'obtient de réponse. Aro lui a fortement recommandé de laisser son garde tranquille ce qu'il ne fait pas. _«Non mais, pour qui se prend-t-il pour m'exiger quoi que se soit.»_ Se demande Edward en pensant à ce qu' Aro lui a dit.

Il faut dire qu' Edward est quand même intrigué par ce vampire qui ne retire jamais sa cape ni le capuchon de celle-ci. Le fait qu' il porte des gants l'intrigue tout autant car jamais il n'a rencontré un vampire ganté. Il trouve étrange que ce vampire est toujours dans le coin le plus sombre de la salle, c'est comme si il espérait disparaître.

Quand les Cullen arrivent au château, ils sont immédiatement conduits dans la salle des trônes où une partie de la garde est présente en plus des trois rois ainsi que Edward. Ce dernier est plus que surpris de voir sa famille ainsi que Peter et Charlotte. Mais ce qui le surprend et le réjouit à la fois, c'est la présence de Kristen, qui lui saute dans les bras. Les joyeuses retrouvailles sont de courte durée car Aro les interrompt en frappant dans ses mains.

Avant même que le roi ne puisse dire quelque chose, un grondement bestial retenti du fond de la salle. Les nouveau arrivants, surpris par ce son, changent de position. Peter, Jasper, Edward, Emmett et Carlisle se positionnent devant leurs compagnes et s'accroupissent un peu. Caïus gronde à son tour et le silence revient. Aro s'excuse pour cette interruption et commence à parler.

**- Je suis heureux de voir que ta chère Kristen est toujours vivante mon cher Edward, **dit Aro sur un ton faussement doucereux. **Comme tu peux le constater nous avons bien fait d'attendre avant de rendre notre décision sur ta destruction,** ajoute-t-il, provoquant un hoquet de surprise des membres du clan. **Avant de poursuivre notre si agréable entretien, je vous propose d'aller chasser, car j'ai peur que la présence d'humains dans le château vous soient dérangeantes, **dit Aro avec un faux sourire. **Je vais vous faire escorter à l'endroit où Edward chasse normalement.**

C'est ainsi que Bella, Jane, Alec, Démétri et Santiago escortent les Cullen en forêt, Peter et Charlotte restent avec Kristen pour la protéger des méchants Volturi, à qui, les Cullen et surtout Edward ne font pas confiance. Aro, voulant faire preuve de bonne foi, c'est ce qu'il veut leur faire croire du moins, escorte les deux vampires et l'humaine au sang si appétissant dans l'une des bibliothèques du château. Elle pourra lire tranquillement en attendant le retour des Cullen et ainsi la tenir loin des gardes qui ont un peu moins de contrôle.

Edward ne voulait pas aller chasser, d'une part car il en avait pas besoin et d'autre part, il ne voulait pas laisser Kristen au château avec tous ces monstres buveur d'humains. Mais Carlisle lui a fait comprendre qu'ils avaient besoin de discuter. Edward remarqua qu'il pouvait toujours entendre les pensées des membres de sa famille. C'est donc à reculons qu'il accepta de laisser Kristen en compagnie de Peter et Charlotte.

Quand la chasse fut terminée, ils se sont installés dans une petite clairière pour discuter, ils sont tous conscients que les gardes ne sont pas loin et qu'ils n'auront pas cette discussion en privé mais ils apprécient tout de même le fait qu'ils ne sont pas en vue.

**- Edward, veux-tu bien me dire ce qui t'ait passé par la tête?** Demande Carlisle.

**- Je ne pouvais pas vivre dans un monde où Kriss n'est pas,** répondit Edward avec conviction.

Un silence s'installe, seul les bruits de la forêt s'entendait. Tous se mirent à crier sur Edward en même temps, lui aussi criait, essayant de leur faire comprendre son point de vue. C'est un grondement bestial, le même que dans la salle un peu plutôt qui les fit taire. Ils se sont regardés avant de chercher d'où provenait ce son. Évidemment ils n'ont vu personne, mais ils ont toutefois compris le message. Ils ont recommencé leur discussion mais plus calmement cette fois-ci.

Depuis leur arrivé dans la salle des trônes, Jasper a l'impression que quelqu'un le regarde, le fixe même. Il a beau cherché d'où cela provient, il ne trouve pas. La sensation est tellement forte qu'il croit que si les yeux de ce vampire étaient des lasers, il aurait un trou derrière la tête. Il essaie, encore, de trouver la direction de ce vampire mais même avec son don, il ne trouve rien.

Après un temps, Jane leur dit qu'il est temps de retourner au château, qu'ils ont été compréhensif en leur laissant du temps pour discuter mais que là, ce temps est terminé. Trois des quatre grades cours avec les Cullen tandis que le quatrième reste en hauteur. Quand cela devient impossible de les suivre en passant de branche en branche, le quatrième garde rejoint les vampires au sol.

Les Cullen remarquent tous que ce nouveau vampire n'enlève pas son capuchon et quand Carlisle, qui se veut diplomate, se présente en lui tendant la main, le vampire pointe de la main la direction du chemin à prendre. Tous ont remarqué la main ganté et personne n'a rien dit où demandé sur le moment. Un peu avant leur arrivé au château, les Cullen commencent à se poser des questions au sujet du vampire silencieux. Jane qui n'apprécie pas Bella, car elle apprécie personne, sauf son frère Alec et les maîtres, se fait un plaisir de répondre aux questions.

**- Moi aussi j'aurais honte de montrer mon visage si j'étais à sa place. Je n'avais jamais vu un vampire laid, avant elle. Elle ne dit jamais rien non plus et c'est parfait comme ça, je ne l'ai jamais entendu dire quelque chose d'intelligent de toute façon. Et pour les gants, ce n'est qu'un moyen pour elle de se faire remarquer. Maître Aro a eu pitié d'elle quand il l'a trouvé, c'est pour ça qu'elle est encore parmi nous.** Un grondement sourd en provenance de ce vampire lui répond et Alec la réprimande silencieusement.

La nouvelle information ne passe pas inaperçue pour Edward qui ne savait pas que ce vampire était une femelle. Si elle a compris ce que Jane disait, cela veut dire qu'elle comprenait tout ce qu' il lui disait aussi, donc elle ne lui répondait pas volontairement. Il entendit Carlisle se dire que cette femelle devait être bien malheureuse avec les Volturi pour se taire ainsi. Il se demande si il peut faire quelque chose pour elle, peut-être l'aider. Si il reste en vie assez longtemps pour le faire.

De retour devant les rois, les Cullen ont remarqué que Kristen, Peter et Charlotte n'étaient pas là, Aro les rassure en disant qu'ils sont dans une des bibliothèque, il envoie même un garde, accompagné d' Edward les quérir. Pendant ce temps, Aro prend la main de chaque garde qui a accompagné les Cullen, il n'apprécie pas ce que Jane a fait et il lui fait comprendre qu'ils en discuteront plus tard.

Quand Isabella a rejoint les Volturi, même si c'est une punition, elle a demandé que son identité reste secrète, que rien sur sa vie, son apparence où que quoi que se soit sur ce qu'elle a fait ne doit pas être divulgué. Les rois ont accepté, ils savent très bien que si elle décide de partir, personne ne pourra la retenir, même pas Jane et Alec. Ils savent aussi que le meilleur traqueur au monde, qui est à leur service, ne pourrait pas la retrouver. Donc ils ont consentit à cette demande, un peu étrange tout de même.

Aro a découvert qu' Isabella ne désire qu'une chose, se venger et ensuite vivre en paix, loin des combats et de la haine. Loin des regards dégoûtés que les autres, vampires et humains, portent sur elle. Loin de toutes ces rumeurs et babillages incessant sur ce qu'elle a fait et n'a pas fait. Loin de tout finalement. Il ne peut comprendre car lui il aime son éternité, il aime la puissance, il aime le pouvoir, il aime être craint. Mais de son point de vue à elle, il comprend que tous ne sont pas fait pour cette vie.

Quand les Cullen sont au complet, Aro leur prend la main à tour de rôle. S'imprégnant de l'histoire de chacun mais surtout, amassant tout ce qu'ils ont fait et dit à l'humaine. Quand ce fut fait, il en discutât avec ses frères, toujours protégés par le bouclier d' Isabella. La décision fut rendu assez rapidement.

**- Mes frères et moi ne sommes pas d'accord avec ce que nous allons faire de vous,** commence Aro. **Certains d'entre vous ont établi des liens assez profond avec Kristen, sans tenir compte de nos lois. D'autre, ont été dans, comment dire, dans l'obligation de désobéir aux lois et non par choix.** Il fait une pause, les Cullen se regardent tous.** Alors qu'allons nous faire de vous ?** Demande-t-il, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait faire. **Carlisle, comme tu es un ami ****qui m'est très cher, je vais te laisser choisir parmi les solutions possible. **Il regarde Carlisle qui hoche la tête. **Soit vous transformez l'humaine dans l'année qui vient.** Edward gronde un peu à ça. **Soit nous la transformons et Edward, Alice, Jasper et Kristen nous rejoignent pour une période de temps indéterminée. Soit nous la tuons avant de tous vous détruire, ce qui me ferait beaucoup de peine sache-le,** dit Aro sans conviction. **Alors que décidez-vous ?** Demande-t-il.

**- NON,** hurle Edward, retenu par Peter et Jasper.

**- Est-ce possible de discuter de tout ça entre nous ?** Demande Carlisle.

**- Évidemment, nous vous laissons vingt-quatre heures pour prendre votre décision. Si vous n'y arrivez pas, c'est nous qui déciderons. Oh et en ce qui concerne Peter et Charlotte, on en discutera plus tard,** termine Aro.

Ils sont tous conduit à l'extérieur de la salle des trônes et dirigés vers une chambre supposément insonorisée. Je dit bien supposément car tous les vampires dans le château entendent ce qui se passe dans cette salle.

Kristen lance un vase contre un mur, attirant l'attention de tous les vampires de la salle, en fait, c'est ce qu'elle désirait. Sans se dégonfler, elle dit que la seule solution possible pour que personne ne se fasse détruire est qu'elle devienne une vampire. Rosalie lui crache que finalement elle aura ce qu'elle souhaite tant, être une vampire.

**- Tu désires tant que ça être détruite Rosalie?** Lui demande Kristen. **Je ne connais pas ces vampires mais je suis certaine qu'ils n'épargneront personne, vous y passerez tous sans exception. Est-ce vraiment ça que tu veux?** Un silence se fit dans la salle. **Alors?** Insiste Kristen. Rosalie baisse la tête, réalisant que l'humaine à peut-être raison, pour une fois.

Edward regarde Kristen avec de la douleur dans les yeux, il ne veut vraiment pas qu'elle devienne un monstre assoiffé de sang, un monstre sans âme. Carlisle réalise qu'ils sont dans une impasse et que personne ne peut les aider. Même pas Alice car elle n'a pas de vision.

**- Nous devons prendre une décision et vite,** commence Carlisle.** Je propose que nous acceptons de changer Kristen. Aro nous donne un an, c'est assez long pour que Kristen puisse terminer le lycée et entrer à l'université. **Carlisle regarde Kristen. **Tu t'inscriras dans une université loin de Forks, tu pourras garder contact avec Charlie et Renée ainsi au terme de cette année, nous simulerons un accident. De cette façon, tes parents pourront faire leurs deuils et nous, nous pourrons te changer,** termine-t-il.

C'est la meilleure option envisageable, pour l'instant et ils en sont tous conscients. Kristen se demande comment Jacob et la meute vont prendre la nouvelle, eux qui ont passé des mois à la protéger de Victoria. Elle sait que ça mettra un terme à son amitié avec Jacob mais pour Edward, elle est prête à le faire.

Les Cullen vont faire part de leur décision à Aro qui essaie de cacher sa déception. Caïus qui ne leur fait pas confiance leur fait signer un contrat avec les termes de l'entente, tous les Cullen ainsi que Kristen doivent le signer. Selon les termes du contrat, ils devront tous se présenter devant les rois dans un an exactement et Kristen devra être une vampire.

Kristen repense à ce qu'elle sait des vampires, il faut trois jours à la transformation et sûrement quelques mois pour pouvoir voyager pour revenir ici, donc elle n'a pas un an devant elle mais six à sept mois tout au plus. C'est le cœur gros qu'elle signe le foutu contrat, sachant très bien que bientôt, trop tôt, elle sera l'un des leurs.

Quand Aro donne la permission à ses invités de partir, Bella gronde. Un long, très long grognement, dans une basse tonalité. Tous les vampires présent ont remarqué Peter et Jasper frissonner et se tourner vers la source du bruit, le coin le plus sombre de la salle. Bella s'avance mais ne retira pas sa capuche, encore une fois, personne ne vit qui elle était. Bella grognait toujours quand Aro leur ordonna de partir et de ne pas s'attarder dans la ville.

Peter et Jasper savent ce que veux dire ce grognement, ils le connaissent trop bien. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne sait quand, mais il savent qu'à un moment donné, qui que soit ce vampire, ils le reverront et ils savent qu'ils devront l'affronter.


	4. Chapter 3

_**Louka :** Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est très apprécié. Pour en savoir plus, tu devras lire l'histoire ;). Je peux par contre te dire que vas être un peu déçue car il n'y a pas de secret juteux entre Peter/Bella/Jasper. Sur ce, je te souhaite une bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines. _

_**gats :**À dire vrai, ce n'était pas vraiment le but mais si c'est ça alors c'est bien! Bella ne sera pas au premier plan à tous les chapitres, par contre, elle sera présente en arrière plan. Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est très apprécié. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines. _

_**Jen :** Je te remercie pour ta review. En ce qui concerne les erreurs, j'en ai parlé avec ma relectrice/correctrice et elle les a aussi vu après. Mais il faut comprendre que nous sommes des humains et que l'erreur est humaine. En ce qui concerne le temps des verbes, j'écris au présent le plus possible, justement pour ne pas me tromper dans la conjugaison. J'espère que ce chapitre sera mieux. Bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines. _

_**Chapitre 3**_

**POV Peter**

Je ne comprends pas, mon don ne m'a jamais trompé avant et là, j'étais supposé être utile aux Cullen et ce ne fut pas le cas. Ils n'ont pas eu besoin de mon aide, sauf pour jouer à la nounou avec l'humaine pendant qu'ils étaient à la chasse et avaient leur p'tite discussion. Alice aurait très bien pu être la nounou et ça n'aurait rien changé.

Charlotte et moi avons décidé de rester avec eu encore un peu, mon instinct me dit que quelque chose de gros s'en vient. Nous allons donc nous joindre chez eux et aller vivre à Forks pour quelques temps. Je sais que nous devrons nous éloigner plus qu'à notre habitude pour nous nourrir, c'est ça où nous changeons de régime alimentaire, yeark du lapin, des poils entre les dents, non merci pour moi.

Peu de temps après notre arrivée à Forks, les Cullen ont demandé une réunion avec les loups, pour les aviser de leurs retour et de notre présence. Les loups n'ont pas très bien pris la nouvelle, déjà qu'ils chassent sans cesse une vampire à tête rouge, le retour des Cullen n'aident pas.

Je pose quelques questions sur cette vampire, à contre cœur, l'alpha de la meute répond à mes questions en précisant que c'est de la faute des Cullen si elle en a après l'humaine. Jasper a du ressentir mon dégoût face à cette situation car il me regarde étrangement. Je ne dis rien, pour l'instant, je vais leur dire ce que je pense de cette situation quand nous serons de retour à leur maison.

De nouvelle frontière sont délimitées, les loups peuvent pourchasser la tête rouge, comme ils disent, même sur le territoire des Cullen mais l'inverse est non négociable. La présence de vampire active le gène de transformation des loups, donc plus il y a de vampire dans la région, plus il y aura de loups. Logique, surtout que nous sommes des ennemis mortels. La maison de l'humaine est un terrain neutre car elle est amie avec les loups et elle sera bientôt une vampire, mais ça, les loups ne le savent pas encore.

À notre retour à la maison des Cullen, je m'installe près d'une baie vitré au salon et le reste d'entre eux s'assoient confortablement sur les sofas et fauteuils. Je les regarde un à un.

**- À quoi avez-vous pensé ?** Demandais-je à personne en particulier. Ils me regardent comme si ils ne comprenaient rien. **À quoi avez-vous pensé de détruire un vampire et de lasser sa compagne derrière ? **Demandais-je encore une fois.

**- Edward nous a dit que...** Commence Carlisle que je lui coupe la parole.

**- Esmé, si un clan détruisait Carlisle, que ferais-tu ? **Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de répondre. **Rosalie, même question,** dis-je.

**- Mon seul et unique but serait de détruire le où les responsables, **me répond Rosalie. Je lève un sourcil et ses yeux s'agrandissent. **Mais... Mais... Ce n'est pas la même chose, Edward nous a dit que James et Victoria n'étaient pas des compagnons, **se justifie-t-elle.

**- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'y a pas pensé que ce n'était pas le cas,** dis-je un peu fort. **Je suis ****dégoûté par vous tous mais surtout par toi Major. Si Maria nous a appris une chose utile c'est bien de détruire le couple et pas seulement l'un des deux. De cette façon on évite une situation comme celle-ci. **Jasper à la décence de baisser la tête.

**- Pourquoi s'en prend-t-elle à Kristen ? Ce n'est pas elle qui a tué James, **demande Esmé.

**- Votre clan est trop grand et puissant pour qu'elle vous attaque, elle s'en prend à l'humaine car c'est plus facile,** expliquais-je.

La discussion se termine sur ça, plus personne n'avait rien à ajouter. Je sais que le Major avait changé, mais jamais je n'aurais cru qu'il avait perdu ses couilles. Faut croire que de bouffer des lapins n'a pas que du bon.

Finalement, je suis ici pour quelque chose, remettre un peu de plomb dans la tête de Jasper, pour que le Major puisse s'exprimer un peu et peut-être même les aider avec cette Victoria.

Quelque part au fond de ma conscience, une p'tite, toute p'tite voix me dit que Victoria n'est pas la plus grande menace, que quelque chose de plus gros s'en vient. Un léger frisson parcours mon corps mort. Cette menace va être grande, très grande. C'est peut-être Maria... Je sais que les rumeurs disent qu'elle a été détruite il y a de ça plus de cinquante ans, mais ce ne sont que des rumeurs. C'est peut-être elle qui les a lancé pour passer inaperçue pendant un temps, juste pour se faire oublier un peu.

**POV Jasper**

Peter a raison, il a raison au sujet de Victoria. J'ai essayé de leur faire comprendre qu'il fallait partir après Victoria immédiatement après avoir détruit James mais ils ne m'ont pas écouté. Ils ont préféré croire Edward qui a assuré que Victoria ne serait pas une menace. Ils ont préféré croire un p'tit con prude qui ne connaît rien en la vie et l'amour, que moi, un guerrier accomplit qui sait ce qu'est la vie en dehors de leur p'tit cocon douillet. Il a été facile pour Edward de les convaincre, aucun d'entre eux n'aime la violence, aucun d'entre eux voulait détruire James mais cette décision c' est imposé d'elle même, surtout qu'il avait mortellement blessé l'une des nôtre. Mais détruire Victoria sans raison valable était hors de question.

**- Je ne suis pas un petit con, ni prude et je connais la vie et l'amour,** me crache Edward qui n'est pas capable de nous laisser penser en privé.

**- Tu connais tellement de chose en la vie et l'amour que nous sommes au prise avec une compagne qui veut torturer une humaine pour la perte de son compagnon. **

**- Tu connais tellement de chose en l'amour que tu as lassé ta supposé compagne sans protection parce que tu avais peur. Tu n'as jamais donné un vrai baiser à ta supposée compagne et tu crois que c'est de l'amour... **

**- Tu n'es tellement pas un prude que nous ne pouvons même pas penser à baiser avec notre partenaire sans que tu grimaces. Et ne parlons pas de quand quelqu'un baise dans cette foutu maison. **

**- Tu n'es pas un p'tit con, tu es le plus grand con que la terre n'est jamais portée. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as près d'un siècle et que tu sais ce que les gens pensent sur le moment présent que tu connais plus de chose sur tout. Tu te crois supérieur à nous tous à cause de ta capacité à violer nos esprits. **

**- Je sais que tu te sentais impuissant et désemparé quand tu as séjourné à Volterra car tu ne pouvais pas entendre et violer les pensés de personne sauf nous, **crachais-je à mon tour. Je sortis de la maison, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air, loin de la famille et surtout, loin de lui.

J'ai bien ressenti la surprise des autres, ils ne sont pas habitués à m'entendre répondre de cette façon, à vrai dire, je suis plutôt du genre silencieux, je ne parle pas beaucoup. C'est sûrement pour cette raison que le destin m'a donné une compagne comme Alice qui parle tout le temps.

J'ai besoin de m'éloigner, je dois m'éloigner de cette maison, de cette famille qui ne comprend pas que la vie n'est pas aussi simple qu'ils le croient. Que la vie d'un vampire n'est pas de faire des études à répétition, changer de ville à tous les cinq ans environ. Ce n'est pas passer son temps à jouer à des jeux vidéos, à bidouiller les voitures, à pratiquer la médecine, à faire du shopping en permanence. Je comprends leur besoin de vouloir se fondre dans la vie humaine mais ce n'est pas ça, la vie d'un vampire.

Je m'assieds sur un rocher près du sommet d'une des nombreuses montagnes qui nous entourent. Je veux penser et être seul dans ma tête, je n'ai pas besoin d' Edward, qui est là, à scruter chaque pensée qui me passe par la tête.

Je suis sorti de mes pensés par la sonnerie de mon cellulaire, c'est Peter qui me demande de revenir à la maison, il a quelque chose à nous dire et il dit que c'est vraiment urgent. Je soupire et retourne à la maison. Je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu découvrir durant sa chasse qui peut être si important.

En entrant dans la maison, je sens la panique d' Edward qui a sûrement violé les pensées de Peter et la curiosité du reste de la famille. Peter lui est tendu mais essaie de rester calme. Nous allons nous asseoir à la salle à manger, c'est l'endroit que nous utilisons pour ce genre de réunion. Peter reste debout et se racle la gorge, ce qui est très humain pour lui.

**- Aujourd'hui pendant la chasse à Seattle, Charlotte et moi avons senti une forte concentration d'odeur de vampires.** Il fait une pause. **Nous avons pu distinguer une dizaine d'odeurs différentes...**

**- C'est quoi le rapport avec cette réunion ?** **Tu te fais voler tes humains et tu n'es pas ****heureux,** se moque Rosalie.

**- Nous avons suivi l'odeur et nous avons trouvé une dizaine de nouveaux-nés. Y a un vampire qui se créer un clan de nouveaux-nés. Nous devons absolument nous en occuper, **dit Peter comme si Rosalie n'avait rien dit.

**- Ce n'est pas à nous de nous en occuper,** dit Carlisle.

**- Est-ce que quelqu'un parmi vous à le contrat que vous avez signé avec les Volturi ?** Demande Peter, c'est quoi le rapport entre ce qui se passe à Seattle et ce contrat?

Carlisle donne sa copie et Peter l'examine attentivement. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et Edward grogne. Peter a du trouver un piège.

**- Une des clause de ce contrat dit et je cite : _Si nous, les Volturi, avons connaissances d'une situation problématique, qui risque de nous exposer et que notre aide est demandé et/où que nous décidons d'intervenir. Que cette situation problématique ce situe dans un rayon de deux-cents-cinquante kilomètres du clan Cullen et que ceux-ci n'ont rien fait pour régler cette dite situation, ils auront à répondre de leurs actes devant nous. Cette clause est valide jusqu'à ce que l'humaine nommé Kristen Marie Swan, soit changée. Si nous intervenons et qu'elle est toujours humaine, les Cullen et l'humaine feront face à une destruction sans aucun droit de parole, _**termine-t-il de lire. Personne ne dit rien, personne ne respire. **Donc nous n'avons pas le choix de savoir qui crée autant de nouveaux-nés, pourquoi et surtout, il faut l'arrêter.** Peter s'assoit, il n'a plus rien à dire.

Sans même nous concerter, nous nous sommes tous levés et nous crions tous en même temps. Peter lui, reste assis et nous regarde. J'envoie des vagues de calme aux membres de la famille, il faut qu'ils se calment car rien ne va se décider si ils restent dans cet état.

Après une heure de discussion, il est convenu que Peter, Edward, Emmett et moi allons voir ce qui se passent vraiment à Seattle. Peter et moi pour notre expérience avec les nouveaux-nés, Emmett pour sa force brut et Edward pour lire les pensées. Peter et moi discutons de stratégie, pendant que Edward va voir Kristen. Nous partons dans quelques heures.

Nous sommes à Seattle et Peter avait raison, encore une fois, le secteur des entrepôts abandonnés sent les vampires. L'odeur est tellement forte qu'on la sent de loin. Nous approchons le plus possible, sans nous faire remarquer. Edward nous dit qu'il entend les pensées de plusieurs vampires ainsi que celles de deux humains qui sont en transformations. Il nous dit qu'aucun d'eux ne connait le nom du vampire qui les a créé, mais que celui à qui ils doivent obéir se nomme Riley. Edward essaie de trouver ce Riley, mais il ne trouve rien d'autre que les pensées instables des nouveaux-nés.

Peter s'approche encore plus du groupe et finalement, il fait face à ce Riley qui arrive avec quelques nouveaux-nés et surtout, des humains qui serviront de repas. Il exige de Peter de quitter les environs et de ne jamais revenir. Il lui dit même de nous faire passer un message, celui que sa maîtresse va bientôt obtenir ce qu'elle cherche. Aucun d'entre nous ne comprend ce qu'il veut dire, mais d'après les émotions et les yeux d' Edward, il sait quelque chose.

Nous retournons à la maison en empruntant un chemin différent, Edward ne veut pas nous dire ce qu'il a entendu en provenance de Riley, il dit simplement que nous saurons en même temps que les autres. La famille se réunit, encore une fois, dans la salle à manger et Edward nous dit que ce fameux Riley pensait à une certaine Maria. Peter, Charlotte et moi figeons.

Comme beaucoup de vampire, j'ai entendu la rumeur qui dit que Maria avait été détruite, est-ce que Peter avait raison en disant que Maria avait fait elle-même circuler cette rumeur pour se faire oublier.

**- Je propose de lui livrer ce qu'elle désire, **commence Edward qui me regarde. **De cette façon nous serons débarrassés de ce problème et nous pourrons nous concentrer sur comment éviter le changement de Kriss,** termine Edward.

Encore une fois la famille se déchaîne en hurlant sur Edward. Je ne peux pas croire ce qu'il vient de dire, je sais que nous n'avons pas la meilleure entente mais de là à vouloir me «livrer» à cette chienne... Pour une fois, Emmett a été plus rapide que moi et Edward est collé au mur avec un Emmett grognant à quelques centimètres de son visage.

**- Nous n'allons pas livrer un membre de cette famille pour sauver ton cul espèce de p'tite merde. Jasper est notre frère et nous allons le traiter comme tel, **lui crache Emmett au visage.

Emmett lâche Edward sous l'insistance de Carlisle et Edward s'enfuit chez Kristen. C'est mieux pour sa santé si il reste éloigné pendant un temps, Emmett, Rosalie, Peter, Charlotte, Alice et moi voulons tous lui arracher la tête.

**POV Extérieur _(quelques jours plus tard)_**

La nouvelle des nombreuses disparitions qui ont eu lieu dans une ville nommée Seattle, dans l'état de Washington, au États-Unis, se rend chez les Volturi. Ceux-ci sont certain que c'est l'œuvre d'un où plusieurs vampires mais ils ne veulent pas se déplacer où envoyer des gardes sans être certain. Ils communiquent donc avec un informateur qui confirme ce qu'ils savaient déjà.

Les frères ordonnent à Jane, Alec, Félix, Démétri et Bella d'aller observer et de régler le problème si aucun autre vampire ne le fait. Les cinq vampires partent pour l'Amérique dans l'heure qui suit.

Le nombre de disparition a continué d'augmenter et Alice a finalement eu une vision, elle sait que ce n'est pas Maria qui se fait un clan, mais Victoria qui se crée une armée pour faire comme Maria. Une rapide et brève trêve s'est faite avec les loups pour combattre Victoria et son armée. Les entrainements ont commencé et sont dirigés par Jasper et Peter, les experts en nouveaux-nés.

Les cinq Volturi observent ce qui se passe et Félix souhaite prévenir Aro, il change rapidement d'avis car Jane lui fait douloureusement comprendre que ce n'est pas nécessaire. Jane, qui est comme Caïus, n'aime pas les Cullen et souhaite la destruction de ceux-ci.

Bella qui reste en retrait, même de ses compagnons de voyage, n'observe pas seulement la tête rouge essayer de contrôler les nouveaux-nés mais aussi le comportement de Jane. Elle sait que ça ne fait pas parti de ses tâches officielles mais c'est une tâche officieuse, à la demande de Marcus. Aro sait très bien qu'elle espionne les autres quand ils sont en mission et il ne le dira pas, mais il est heureux de cette entente.

_(Jour de la confrontation)_

Les cinq Volturi ont observé l'armée et celle qui les a créée, partir pour la ville où se trouve le clan Cullen. Au lieu de les attaquer pour les empêcher de partir où de les suivre pour aider un clan où l'autre, Jane ordonne d'attendre. Elle leur ordonne d'aller se nourrir et qu'en suite, ils iront à Forks. Évidemment que Jane a pris son temps, elle a pris une heure de plus que les autres. Ils prennent finalement la route pour Forks.

À leur arrivée, Jane est extrêmement déçu de voir que tous les Cullen plus les deux nomades sont là, aucun n'a été blessé, sauf un qui s'est fait mordre. Elle torture une petite femelle et ordonne sa destruction, malgré que Carlisle demande de la laisser poursuivre son éternité sous sa supervision. Jane refuse et se fait un plaisir immense de lui en faire la preuve.

Bella regarde autour d'elle et observe la fumée de couleur violette qui s'échappe des piles de morceaux des vampires qui ont été démembré et détruit. Des souvenirs du passé refont surface et elle se bat avec elle-même pour ne pas défendre son commandant, un vieux réflexe du passé. Finalement, une fois le passé bien enfouit au fond d'elle, elle porte son regard sur Jasper et Peter et retient un grondement qui menace de sortir.

Jane fait remarquer que l'humaine est toujours humaine et que Caïus sera heureux de l'apprendre. Les Cullen comprennent bien la menace et Carlisle répond de façon diplomatique en disant que la date a été choisi et que les Volturi seront avisés lorsque le changement se fera.

À leur retour en Italie, Jane s'empresse de dire que l'humaine a toujours un cœur qui bat. Un sourire maniaque apparaît le visage de Caïus. Pendant ce temps, Aro touche les arrivants un à un, commençant par Jane, d'après certaines images floues, il se doute que quelque chose est arrivé. Il termine par Bella qui ne lui cache absolument rien. Aro qui est un vrai monstre, une chose sans cœur qui ne tolère pas qu'on ne lui obéisse pas, et Jane ne lui a pas obéi, pas en totalité donc elle sera punie en conséquence.

Bella sait que Jane va essayer de s'en prendre à elle, encore une fois. La petite vampire va la provoquer pour la faire réagir et va essayer de faire de sa vie un enfer. Mais encore une fois, Bella ne réagira pas à la provocation et la blonde va s'en mordre la langue, une fois de plus. Car à chaque fois que Jane essaie, elle se prend une punition pour provocation et se fait remettre à sa place par les autres qui, contrairement à elle, n'ont absolument rien contre Bella.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Jen :** hp-drago et moi sommes heureuses d'avoir réussi! Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. À dans deux semaines et bonne lecture!_

**Chapitre 4**

**POV Bella**

Il n'y a pas que de mauvais côté d'être parmi les Volturi, même si c'est une punition. J'ai amélioré ma technique de combat qui, selon ce que j'ai entendu, était très bien à mon arrivé. J'ai aussi appris à forger des armes blanches capable de blesser un vampire. Le secret c'est qu'il faut ajouter les cendres d'un organe et seulement cet organe, un autre ne fera pas. Donc un organe de vampire et de la poudre en provenance des os broyés d'un loup-garou. Il n'existe pas beaucoup de genre d'arme et surtout, c'est un secret bien gardé. Peu savent que ces armes existent et encore moins savent comment les forger. Je fais parti des vingt vampires, sur toute la population vampirique, à savoir le faire. Dix, incluant moi, vivent présentement à Volterra.

Donc, en plus de ce qui touche au combat physique et avec les armes, j'ai appris à parler d'autres langues. Ok, je ne parle pas vraiment, je me contente d'ignorer quand on me parle mais il m'arrive de discuter. Surtout avec les épouses, qui suis-je pour ne pas répondre aux «reines» de notre monde quand elles me parlent ? Donc l'épouse de Caïus et Aro m'ont appris à parler l'italien, l'allemand, le suédois, l'arabe. Je parlais déjà l'anglais, le français et l'espagnol. Mais ces cours ne sont connus que des «reines» et des rois.

Je n'ai pas appris que des langues et des techniques de combats, j'ai aussi appris beaucoup de chose sur les vampires, en fait sur le venin. Tous savent que les vampires sont parfait physiquement et ont une odeur parfaite pour attirer les humains, nos proies. La rumeur veut que le venin ne nous changent pas vraiment, qu'il ne fait qu'accentuer les qualités physiques que nous avions en tant qu'humain. C'est en partie faux.

J'ai appris que si un humain pesant deux-cents-cinquante livres perdait son surplus de poids pour avoir un poids qui est parfait par rapport à sa grandeur. Une femelle qui avait une petite poitrine gardera une petite poitrine mais sa poitrine sera parfaite. Les cheveux poussent de quelques pouces ainsi que les ongles. Les hanches des femelles s'élargissent où rétrécissent, selon le cas mais les hanches seront parfaites. Les pores de la peau se resserrent et se ferment, les cils allongent, si le nez est courbé, bossu, plus large que normal, le venin le rend parfait. Bref vous comprenez que le venin ne fait pas que transformer et réparer ce qui est brisé, il change la personne pour la rendre parfaite. Donc pour tous ceux qui croient que nos familles peuvent nous reconnaître après la transformation ont tort. Nous gardons quelques traits mais c'est tellement peu que nous devenons une autre personne.

Je retourne complètement mon attention à ce qui se passe dans la salle même si il ne se passe pas grand chose. Je suis de garde, comme chaque jour. Comme c'est une punition pour mes actes durant les guerres du Sud, je n'ai pas droit à un jour de repos comme ils disent. Je suis de garde sept jours sur sept pendant douze heures par jour où en mission.

En y pensant bien, comment ce fait-il que moi je suis puni et que Jasper et Peter ne l'ont pas été ? Quand Aro les a touché, il a sûrement vu ce qu'ils avaient fait et Dieu sait qu'ils ont fait pire que moi. Pour la première fois depuis que je suis ici, je regarde l'heure sur la grande horloge qui est dans la salle. Pour la première fois j'ai hâte que ma journée se termine et de donner la main à Aro et obtenir quelque chose et ce quelque chose c'est des réponses.

Quelques minutes avant la fin de mon tour de garde, un vampire est venu avec une requête pour les rois, donc je n'ai pas pu toucher où même parler à Aro. Je sors de la salle par la porte dissimulée au fond de la salle, elle est dans l'ombre près de l'endroit où je me tiens. J'aurai bien le temps de lui demander une autre fois, il me reste encore environ trente ans à faire ici.

Après m'être nourri, je vais à ma chambre et retire ma cape pour prendre une douche. Avant même que je retourne à ma chambre, je sais que quelqu'un y est. Je renifle doucement et reconnais l'odeur de Jane et Aro. Merde, je n'ai pas de nouvelle cape ni de gant dans la salle de bain. Je prends une inspiration totalement inutile et je vais rejoindre mes «invités».

Aro est debout devant la baie vitrée et regarde dehors tandis que Jane est assise dans mon fauteuil, oui MON fauteuil, celui que je me suis achetée il y a quelques semaines. Je gronde sur cette dernière qui ne bouge pas mais me regarde avec les yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. Il est vrai qu'elle n'a pas la chance de me voir sous cet aspect très souvent. Aro se tourne dans ma direction et grimace un peu. Même si ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il me voit, il grimace toujours, comme les autres d'ailleurs. On ne s'habitue jamais à ça.

**- Jane, je t'ai dit de ne pas t'asseoir dans ce fauteuil,** la réprimande Aro. Il se dirige vers moi et me tend la main. Je lui donne la mienne avec un certain empressement. **Je vois, **dit-il après avoir vu et entendue mes pensées. **Jane laisse nous, **ordonne le roi. Jane accède à la demande avec réticence et je me retrouve seule avec lui. **Pour tes questions, je vais y répondre mais avant... Je dois te dire que je suis étonné que tu n'es pas demandée avant.** Il me fait un p'tit sourire. **Tu as eu la plus longue punition car tu étais la plus ancienne vampire dans ce camp, en plus... **Il soupire. **Maria a été créé par Caïus et il l'a considérait comme sa plus belle création. Tu avais d'excellente raison pour la détruire,** son regard voyage sur les parties visibles, qui sont toutes marquées, de mon corps, **mais Caïus n'a pas voulu les entendre. Et en tant que Volturi, nous ne pouvons pas défaire une décision qui a été prise. Pour le Major et le Capitaine, nous avons décidé de ne rien faire pour l'instant. Nous savons que tu veux te venger et nous te l'accorderons. Si il reste quelque chose d'eux après ton passage, nous sévirons. **Un silence s'installe, il se rend à la porte et l'ouvre. **Avant que j'oublie,** il rit un peu, comme si un vampire pouvait oublier quelque chose. **Mon épouse t'invite pour le «thé» dans son salon.** Il regarde sa montre. **Dans quelques minutes.** Il me fait un immense sourire.

**- Merci Aro, **dis-je d'une voix très rauque et basse, il hoche la tête une seule fois.

Pourquoi lui ai-je parlé ? Parce qu'il a réprimandé Jane, peut-être. Parce qu'il a été honnête avec moi, peut-être. Parce qu'il a répondu à mes questions sans hésitations, sûrement. Parce qu'il m'a fait comprendre qu'il me faisait confiance en acceptant que je passe du temps en compagnie de son épouse. Je prends une nouvelle cape, car je porte toujours une cape propre ainsi que les gants en présence des reines.

Depuis que j'ai remercié Aro à voix haute, il y a neuf mois, il essaie de me faire parler, lui parler à voix haute je veux dire. Je crois qu'il commence à manquer de patience car il insiste de moins en moins longtemps et soupire en s'éloignant. Personne ne le voit mais je souris à chaque fois. Seul lui le voit quand il prend ma main.

Mon tour de garde ne commence pas aussi bien qu'à l'habitude, Caïus est d'une humeur exécrable et tous les vampires qui osent croiser son regard apprennent que quand il est dans cet humeur, il faut mieux l'éviter. Je n'ai pas pu le faire, il s'est présenté dans la salle d'entraînement et il a exigé que tous sortent, sauf moi. Il m'ordonne de retirer ma cape, ce que je fais, dévoilant mon visage et mes bras. Il exige ensuite que je retire mes gants, ce que je fais en me posant des questions. Il me regarde de la tête aux pieds et des pieds à la tête. Sans me dire, il m'attaque comme si j'étais une ennemie. Il est peut-être un roi mais ça, je m'en fou. Il m'attaque, je me défends. Je ne sais combien de temps ça a duré, tout ce que je sais, c'est que Aro a ordonné à plusieurs gardes de nous séparer.

Caïus rugit sur Aro et sort de la salle. Pour ma part, je me dépêche de remettre ma cape ainsi que mes gants. Le roi s'approche de moi et me prend la main sans attendre que je lui tende. Il m'ordonne d'aller me changer, car sous ma cape, mes vêtements sont déchirés. Il ajoute qu'ensuite je dois aller commencer mon tour de garde.

Donc, comme je disais, mon tour de garde n'a pas très bien commencé. En plus d'avoir Caïus qui est enrager, Marcus à le même air qu'à l'habitude et Aro lui, a l'air très tendu. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de Caïus pour m'attaquer de la sorte, je ne lui ai rien fait, je ne lui ai sûrement pas dit quelque chose qui a pu le mettre dans cet état. Après mon tour de garde, Aro tient à m'accompagner au garde-manger.

**- Je suis désolé pour l'attaque de Caïus. Il n'a rien contre toi, il avait besoin de sortir le trop plein et c'est sur toi que c'est tombé, **me dit Aro, il soupire. **Nous avons dû prendre une décision en rapport aux Cullen et il n'était pas d'accord avec Marcus et moi, **m'explique-t-il. Je retire mon capuchon et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Il a bien vu ce que je voulais lui montrer, il soupire et part en sens inverse. Que peut-il dire ? Il n'a rien à dire, Caïus a réussi à me mordre au visage un point c'est tout. Peut importe la raison de son emportement, il n'avait pas à s'en prendre à moi et encore moins me faire une marque de plus, l'espèce d'enfoiré.

Il faut dire que depuis que je sais qu'il est le créateur de Maria, je n'ai plus aucun respect pour lui. Pourquoi avait-il un tel attachement pour elle ? Moi mon créateur n' en a pas eu pour moi. Elle était qu'une création parmi tant d'autres, peut-être parce qu'elle était un vrai monstre. Comment lui, aimerait l'être si ce n'est qu'il gardait son cul dans son foutu trône d'or. Et surtout, pourquoi moi ? Et pourquoi Aro s'est excusé, il n'a rien fait, il n'a pas à le faire. Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse de personne, ni de leur pitié. Je me nourris rapidement et je vais faire un tour dans la ville, je connais tout les recoins où le soleil ne brille jamais, donc je n'ai pas besoin d'avoir peur de me faire remarqué, même si avec la cape ça ne risque pas d'arriver.

**POV Aro**

Je n'arrive pas croire que Caïus s'en est prit si violemment à Isabella. Je sais qu'il était plus qu'en colère contre Marcus et moi mais de là à faire ce qu'il a fait. Elle a une marque de plus, comme si elle n' en avait pas assez déjà. Je sais que pour la communauté vampirique je suis l'être le plus froid, le plus sans cœur qui existe, ce qui n'est pas tout à fait faux. Je suis capable d'éprouver de la joie, de l'amour, de l'amitié, de la peine, de la souffrance, bref je suis capable de ressentir des choses positives, pour très peu de vampire.

Il m'a fallu une vingtaine d'années pour m'attacher à la petite Isabella, son histoire, son vécu m'a vraiment bouleversé et me bouleverse encore. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ressens exactement pour elle, je crois que c'est comme une nièce, oui c'est ça, une nièce. Je ne souhaite plus qu'elle souffre et je sais que Caïus l'a fait souffrir ce matin, je l'ai bien vu dans ses yeux quand elle m'a montré son visage.

**- Maître Aro.** Jane baisse la tête et se met sur un genou.** Bella est sortie du château, **me dit-elle avec un sourire méchant.

**- Alors ?** Demandais-je.

**- Le soleil est encore haut dans le ciel maître, elle pourrait se faire repérer. Voulez-vous que j'envoie quelqu'un la chercher ?** Je sais ce que Jane est entrain de faire.

**- Non Jane. As-tu autre chose à me dire ? **Je vois ses yeux s'agrandir. Elle secoue la tête et retourne vaquer à ses occupations.

Je demande à un sous garde de la suivre, je suis certain que Jane va suivre Isabella pour ensuite lui créer des problèmes. Il n'y a que ça que Jane sache faire, créer des problèmes aux autres membres de notre clan. J'ai rapidement appris de ne pas me fier seulement à Jane quand un conflit éclate et qu'elle y est mêlée.

Elle est excellente dans son rôle de garde, donc je ne la punis pas, pas vraiment, je ne fais qu'une légère réprimande. Je l'ai souvent avisé de ne pas chercher de trouble à Isabella, car je sais qu'un jour cette dernière va en avoir assez et contre-attaquer. Ce que je ne souhaite pas car Jane est nulle au combat, elle ne se fit qu'à son don et ne participe à aucun entraînement, sauf si elle est obligée. Alors imaginez un combat entre Jane et Isabella. L'une ne sait pas se battre et l'autre est une experte en combat. L'une a un don mental très puissant et se fit dessus en permanence et l'autre à aussi un don mental qui annule le don de la première. Jane n'y survivrait pas.

Je regarde Caïus qui donne l'impression de se foutre de tout, comme si rien ne s'était passé plus tôt. J'ai la capacité de tout savoir sur tout en ayant un contact avec les vampires et les humains mais avec Caïus, tout est tellement confus dans ses pensées, c'est comme si il avait plusieurs personnalités. Donc j'évite de le toucher quand je le peux.

**- Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé plus tôt pour que tu t'en prennes comme ça à Isabella.** Caïus me regarde comme si j'avais deux têtes. **Tu l'as attaqué sans aucune raison. Elle ne t'a rien fait, elle n'a sûrement rien dit car elle ne parle pas, elle fait ce qu'on lui demande.** Caïus reste silencieux. **J'aimerais vraiment comprendre, **lui dis-je.

**- Moi aussi, **dit Marcus de sa voix profonde.

**- Nous aussi, **crache l'épouse de Caïus en entrant dans la salle, accompagnée de mon épouse.

Je sais très bien que nos épouses se sont prisent d'affection pour Isabella au fil des ans. Cette dernière aussi d'ailleurs, même si elle ne le dit pas et ne le montre à personne sauf aux concernées. Caïus se cale un peu plus dans son trône.

**- J'avais besoin de laisser sortir ma rage et elle était là,** explique Caïus en levant les épaules.

**- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu, **lui dis-je en levant une main.

**- Elle est la seule dans tout ce foutu château de merde qui ne fait pas attention à ne pas me blesser quand je me bats. Les autres sont trop poules mouillées pour oser me frapper, **crache-t-il.

**- Était-ce une raison pour la mordre au visage ?** Demandais-je les dents serrées.

**- Tu l'as mordu. Caïus Julius Volturi, tu m'avais promis, **rugit l'épouse de ce dernier.

**- Ça ne change pas grand chose qu'elle est une cicatrice de plus, **répond Caïus à son tour, sur le même ton.

C'est parti, nous avons droit à une autre engueulade entre mon frère et son épouse. Je me demande souvent si ils sont vraiment compagnon, ils passent leur temps à se quereller. Je soupire, mon épouse vient s'asseoir sur mes genoux et je met mon nez dans son cou et respire sa magnifique odeur.

Les portes de la salle s'ouvrent avec force et fracas, Jane entre, suivit de cinq sous-garde qui traient une Isabella très en colère d'avoir été ligotée avec une corde spécialement conçu pour les vampires. Ce qui choque le plus, je crois, c'est le fait que Isabella n'a plus sa cape, c'est Jane, souriante, qui l'a dans les mains. Je soupire encore une fois, cette fois-ci je ne pourrai pas protéger Jane si Isabella demande vengeance. Même si elle est en punition avec nous, elle a tout de même quelques droits.

**- Je vous ramène la fugitive maître Caïus, **dis Jane toujours avec son sourire de petite diablesse.

Je prends la main de Caïus, même si je n'apprécie pas, il faut que je sache. Après avoir obtenu l'information que je voulais, je vais prendre celle de Jane et fais la même chose avec les cinq mâles qui restent en retrait. Je termine en prenant la main d' Isabella, elle feule à mon contact, mais cette fois-ci, elle me garde hors de sa tête. Ce qui veut dire que pour l'instant, nous ne sommes plus protéger par son bouclier, ce qui n'est pas vraiment bon pour nous.

J'ordonne qu'elle soit détachée et je lui demande, très doucement et poliment d'aller à sa chambre. Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être gentil, doux et poli avec un vampire qui n'est pas mon épouse, mais pour l'instant, la bête d' Isabella est de sortie, et je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle se sente menacée. Un monstre à l'état pur se cache à l'intérieur de chaque vampire, certains sont plus «sauvages» que d'autres, le monstre d' Isabella est l'un des cinq que je ne veux absolument pas provoquer.

Isabella, en fait, le pur vampire qu'est Isabella me regarde avec ses yeux noirs, tellement noir qu'il n'y a aucun blanc, me fixe en grognant et s'éloigne. Jane est maintenue en position de soumission par Marcus, donc Isabella n'a aucune raison de l'attaquer, pour l'instant.

Peu de temps après le départ d' Isabella, un rugissement féroce, le plus féroce que je n'ai jamais entendue se fait entendre et Alec hurle de douleur. Le pauvre petit, il a dû croiser le chemin d' Isabella. Je reporte mon attention sur les vampires dans la salle.

**- Nous avons un gros, très gros problème. Mais avant ça, nous devons régler le problème de Jane, avant que Isabella ne le fasse elle même, **dis-je

Jane a au moins le bon sens d'avoir l'air effrayé. Je sais qu'il faut trouver le moyen de calmer Isabella, car dans l'état dans lequel elle se trouve présentement, elle peut très bien décider d'aller se venger en commençant par Jane et comme j'ai déjà dit, aucun d'entre nous ne pourrait l'arrêter. Un autre rugissement suivit du cri de Félix se fait entendre.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapitre 5**_

**POV Isabella**

La p'tite salope blonde mérite d'être détruite, elle mérite que je la torture pour ce qu'elle m'a fait. Je commencerais par la ligoter, juste pour être certaine qu'elle n'essaie pas de s'échapper. Je commencerais doucement en lui arrachant son cœur mort et l'écraserais de mon pied. Un vampire n'a pas besoin de son cœur pour exister, mais je sais par expérience qu'il n'est pas agréable quand il manque un organe.

Ensuite je lui arracherais les yeux, un à la fois, tirant lentement mais fermement pour qu'elle sente bien la douleur. Je lui cracherais aussi un peu de venin dans les orbites, question de seller la plaie. Elle n'aura donc plus aucune possibilité de se faire remettre les globes oculaires.

Après les yeux, je ferais une p'tite pause, simplement pour profiter de la vue qu'elle m'offrira en criant de douleur. J'aimerais bien dire que j'aimerais la voir pleurer mais un vampire ne pleure pas et même si cela lui était possible elle ne le pourrait pas car elle n'aura plus de yeux.

Quand je sentirais qu'elle s'habituera à la douleur, je lui couperais les oreilles, une à la fois, laissant glisser la lame très lentement. Je ne sellerais pas les plaies, je laisserais couler le venin, je la laisserais s'affaiblir encore un peu. J'insérerais un doigt dans le trou d'oreille, juste pour la faire crier un peu. Je profiterais dû fait que sa bouche soit ouverte pour lui arracher la langue.

Je déferais les liens et je la laisserais essayer de m'attaquer avant de lui arracher une main, suivit d'un pied. Quelques morsures ici et là, je terminerais de la démembrer et je fusionnerais ces membres aux mauvais endroits, pour ensuite lui arracher à nouveau et je lui mettrais une jambe dans le cul en frappant sur sa jambe avec un autre membre.

C'est à ce moment que je lui arracherais la tête, je ne suis pas sans cœur, je lui arracherais d'un cou sec, après lui avoir arracher un morceau de cou avec mes dents.

Mais mon fantasme a rapidement fin quand le con d' Aro Volturi, le supposé roi des vampires, m'a demandé d'aller à ma chambre, j'ai hésité mais la salope blonde est maintenue en soumission par Marcus. Je fais donc ce qui m'est demandé, me disant que si je ne peux l'atteindre maintenant, je l'aurai plus tard.

Je n'ai pas le temps de me rendre à ma destination que je suis interrompue par le frère de la p'tite salope blonde. Il ose me regarder et grimace, il me demander si je sais où est la salope. Je rugis et l'attaque, je le mords à plusieurs reprises et le démembre. Je lance ses membres le plus loin du torse possible et sa tête près de celui-ci.

Un autre mâle apparaît devant moi, ce dernier ose mettre une main sur mon épaule en me hurlant dessus. Erreur numéro un, me hurler après, erreur numéro deux, me toucher. Ce qui me fait rugir. En quelques secondes il va rejoindre son ami au sol, sans membre. Je vois le traqueur me regarder, il baisse la tête et la penche sur le côté, exposant son cou, pose de soumission, il a compris le message.

J'entre dans «ma» chambre et marche de long en large, faisant des plans pour le après. Après que j'ai détruite la p'tite conne blonde, je vais aller voir le Major et son clan de bouffeur de merde. Je vais tous les détruires, un à un sous les yeux du Major. Je sais que le Capitaine sera là avec la p'tite avec qui il s'est enfuit. Donc je n'aurai pas besoin d'aller les chercher. Quand tous les vampires seront détruits, j'irai enterrer leurs membres et les laisser là, avec leur tête accrochée au torse, pendant au moins une centaine d'année, avec la tête de Maria en face d'eux, sans paupière, sans nez et sans joues.

J'entends des cris de douleurs provenir de la salle où j'étais plus tôt. Je décide d'aller voir ce qui se passe. En y entrant, je vois tous les vampires présents étendue au sol, se tordant de douleur. Ils sont tous sous l'influence du pouvoir de blondinette. Je les couvre de mon bouclier et ils cessent de se tordre et la pétasse blonde me regarde. Un feulement féral de ma part la fait baisser la tête, je m'avance vers elle, je sais qu'elle essaie son pouvoir de merde sur moi mais ça ne marche pas. Je lui attrape la gorge et serre très fortement.

La voix profonde de Marcus me dit de lâcher la connasse, je relâche lentement le cou de Jane tout en reprenant pied dans la réalité. Je sens ma bête reculer au fur et à mesure que Marcus me parle. Il ne m'ordonne rien, il ne fait que parler de n'importe quoi, mais la profondeur, le calme et la lenteur de sa voix me calme.

Jane essaie de me mette un coup de poing au visage mais j'attrape son poing et le serre, le son de ses doigts qui casses est une jouissance à mes oreilles. Elle crie un peu et essaie de me frapper avec l'autre main, encore une fois, et je lui casse les doigts. Elle ne comprend pas vite cette gamine, elle n'aura jamais le dessus sur moi, jamais. Elle donne l'impression d'avoir compris le message car quand je lui relâche les mains, elle se recule doucement. Mais a-t-elle réellement compris ?

Un garde vient dire aux rois qu' Alec et Félix ont été « refaits » et conduits au cachot pour se nourrir, et qu'ensuite ils iront beaucoup mieux. Je ne suis pas le genre de vampire à ressentir des regrets pour ce que je fais et ce n'est pas différent aujourd'hui. Que personne n'espère recevoir des excuses de ma part, ils vont les attendre très longtemps. Il va geler en enfer avant que des mots d'excuses ne sortent de ma bouche, mon cul va le faire avant moi.

Le fait d'avoir été façonnée selon les règles de Maria a fait de moi un vampire qui ne se fit qu'à son instinct, quelqu'un de dangereux pour certain, quelqu'un de vrai pour d'autre et surtout, quelqu'un de craint. Car disons les choses comme elles sont, un vampire qui ne se fit plus à son instinct n'est plus vraiment un vampire, enfin selon moi.

**POV Extérieur**

Jane n'avait pas eu d'ordre de ramener Isabella et maintenant, elle sait qu'elle va le regretter. Ses maîtres ne supporteront pas l'affront qu'elle leur a fait. Elle pensait qu'elle serait pardonnée car plus tôt, Caïus avait attaqué Isabella. La vie lui a appris que les regrets sont pour les faibles et comme elle ne l'est pas, elle n'éprouve aucun regret. Non, aucun regret mais de la peur.

Caïus est vraiment en colère contre la petite femelle blonde, elle a effrontément menti aux rois et en plus, elle a essayé de cacher son mensonge en l'accusant LUI de quelque chose qu'il n'a pas fait ni demandé. Il réfléchit à la meilleure façon de lui faire comprendre ce qu'est d'avoir des regrets car quand il aura terminé avec elle, c'est tout ce qui en restera, une pile de regret, de membres et si les autres sont d'accord, une pile de cendre.

Marcus est silencieux, il est discret, un roi juste et tout de même bon. Il observe ce qui se passe avant de donner son opinion. Mais Marcus n'a jamais apprécié Jane, il a toujours su qu'elle est avide de pouvoir. Il doute qu' elle ait fait détruire sa compagne espérant prendre sa place, mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Il regarde ce qui se passe devant lui et éprouve de la joie. Oui, de la joie car Jane aura finalement ce qu'elle mérite. De la joie car Isabella a démontré sa supériorité sur ceux qui se croient tout permis car ils font parti de l'élite des Volturi. De la joie car pour la première fois en plusieurs siècles, il se sent vivant. Il sait que Jane va regretter ce qu'elle a essayé de faire et il en est fort heureux.

Aro qui n'a jamais vraiment puni Jane sait que cette fois-ci, il n'a pas le choix de le faire. Il sait aussi que la punition devra être exemplaire, mais quoi ? Il ne veut pas qu'elle se rebelle contre eux, les quittent pour se joindre à un autre clan. Car si elle fait ça, ils seront en mauvaise posture car Isabella ne sera pas avec eux éternellement. Si il laisse Isabella exercer son droit de vengeance, elle va détruire Jane et il ne peut, encore une fois, se passer de la petite blonde si douée. Il doit prendre une décision rapidement et la bonne.

Jane est envoyée dans les cachots, ceux où les vampires sont gardés. Elle hurle durant tout le trajet car elle pensait, naïvement, qu'elle s'en sortirait avec une petite tape sur les doigts et une réprimande. Alec va voir sa sœur et discute avec elle, il lui dit que tant qu'elle est là, dans cet endroit sombre et nauséabond, elle est en sécurité. Jane jure de venger son frère mais encore une fois, ce dernier réussi à lui faire comprendre que c'est les actions qu'elle a fait qui ont provoqué son démembrement. Il lui conseille fortement, très fortement de se tenir tranquille et d'oublier Bella, de faire comme si elle n'existait pas. Dans plus où moins trente ans elle partira. Jane accepte à contre cœur, mais refuse catégoriquement de s'excuser.

Isabella décide d'ajouter Jane à sa liste de vengeance, immédiatement après le Major et le Capitaine. Dans un peu plus de trente ans, _«elle sera à moi, elle sera à ma merci et me priera de mettre fin à ses souffrances. Elle va apprendre ce qu'est la souffrance et pas un semblant comme son pouvoir de merde», _ce dit-elle à elle même_._

Pendant ce temps, chez les Cullen on prépare un autre déménagement. Ils cherchent un endroit où ils vivront reclus de toute vie humaine. Kristen ne contrôlant absolument pas sa soif, a fait un autre carnage dans un petit village. Après celui de Forks, Carlisle croyait naïvement que Kristen allait apprendre de sa si terrible erreur. Mais là, après la dizaine de chasseurs au Denali State Park et une classe d'élèves d'âge scolaire dans un village non loin de Whitehorse au Yukon, Canada, Carlisle ne sait plus quoi penser, ni quoi faire.

Les Cullen font pression sur Edward pour que ce dernier laisse Jasper se charger de Kristen, il est un expert après tout. Mais Edward sachant ce que Jasper a fait dans son passé, refuse toujours en disant que Kristen va aller mieux quand sa première année sera terminée. Rosalie est certaine que l'entêtement d' Edward va se répercuter sur toute la famille. Elle ne le sait pas encore mais elle a tout à fait raison.

Ce que le peuple du monde vampirique ignore car c'est un secret très bien gardé, c'est sur chaque continent, dans chaque pays, les Volturi ont des vampires qui travaillent pour eux. Des vampires qui sont toujours de ce monde grâce à une entente qu'ils ont passé avec les Volturi, ils continuent leur vie de vampire tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils sont les yeux et les oreilles des Volturi dans leur pays, des «informateurs» comme les nomme Aro. Donc l'information du manque de contrôle de la nouvelle dans le clan Olympic s'est rendue rapidement en Italie.

Comme vous devez l'avoir compris, les Volturi savent déjà les problèmes auxquels font face les Cullen. Mais, soyons honnête, ils se foutent des problèmes des Cullen, eux ne voient que les risques qu'une telle conduite peu avoir. Donc, ils devront prendre les choses en main, mais pas pour l'instant car Aro et Marcus, sont tous deux d'accord de laisser une chance, de plus, aux Cullen. Caïus, lui, est pour punir ce clan si bon pour défier les lois imposées.

Au Texas, Peter et Charlotte se préparent chacun un sac de voyage car ils vont aller retrouver les Cullen. Encore une fois, ce clan de bouffeur de lapins auront besoin de lui et ce, même si les concernés ne le savent pas encore. Peter sait, par son don, que les Cullen ont des difficultés avec la dernière arrivée, il sait aussi qu' Edward, qu'il nomme Eddy, ne veut pas de la présence de Jasper près de cette dernière. Il se dit que LUI va prendre en charge la vampire hors de contrôle. Ce que le don de Peter ne lui a pas dit, c'est que Edward va refuser toute aide d'un buveur d'humain et surtout d'un vampire avec son passé.

Les Volturi sont mis au courant de la présence de Peter et du refus catégorique que celui-ci a reçu. C'est à ce moment que les trois frères se mirent en accord, il est temps que le clan Cullen se présente devant eux. Aro envoie Démétri Félix, Alec et Jane - elle a besoin de s'éloigner du château et d' Isabella - la délicate tâche d'aller chercher les Cullen et leurs invités. Aro invite aussi les vampires qui lui ont fait pars des problèmes causés par Kristen, mais la présence la plus important est celle de son informateur.

L'informateur s'est présenté devant les trois frères, et seulement eux, pour leur raconter tout ce qu'il savait et aussi montré à Aro. Ce dernier le remercia et lui offrit de passer quelques jours avec eux. L'informateur refusa en disant qu'il est bien prêt à rendre service mais pas de leur lécher le cul. Ce qui offusqua Caïus qui n'appréciait pas ce rebelle.

Oui, vous avez bien lu, rebelle, car pour le seul vampire qui ressemble à un albinos par sa peau très blanche, ses cheveux aussi blanc que de la neige pure et des yeux rouges, Caïus, tous vampires qui ne veulent pas se soumettre totalement à leur volonté sont des rebelles. Ce rebelle n'est pas fidèle aux Volturi, il ne fait qu'accomplir sa part de marché, marché qu'il respecte et respectera encore pour les vingts ans qu'il reste à cette entente.

Les Cullen arrivent à Volterra se demandant toujours ce que les Volturi leurs veulent. Ils ont demandé, sans insistance, mais n'ont jamais obtenu de réponse. Tous se souviennent de la punition de Rosalie car elle posait trop de question et personne ne veut subir les foudres du don de Jane.

Aro accueillit les Cullen en leur serrant la main, un à un. Il a apprit les pensées les plus secrètes de tous les membres du clan. Il a réussi à lire tous les membres sauf celle de Kristen, c'est là qu'il eu une idée. Il est heureux que le bouclier d' Isabella empêche Edward de lire en lui.

Comme à leur dernière visite, Peter et Jasper se sentent observés. Ils cherchent tous deux la provenance de ce sentiment, quand leurs regards passent sur le coin sombre de la salle, un grondement se fait entendre. Malgré qu'ils soient concentrés, les deux mâles ne voient pas le vampire et aucun d'eux n'aiment ça. Déjà que d'être en présence des Volturi n'est pas une situation agréable, si il faut se méfier du vampire qui aime l'ombre, leur séjour risque d'être plus que désagréable.

Aro se racle la gorge, attirant l'attention des deux mâles et fait cesser le grondement. Un faux sourire apparaît sur les lèvres du vampire.

**- Mes chers amis, je suis heureux que vous soyez tous là, **commence-t-il. **Nous vous avons convoqué...**

**- Je dirais obligé, **le coupe Edward.

**- Car certaine rumeur et témoin surtout, en provenance de l'Amérique nous sont parvenu. Et qu'encore une fois, vous êtes les personnages principaux**, termine Aro comme si Edward ne l'avait pas interrompu.

**- Et qu'avons-nous fait si je peux demander ? **Demande Carlisle.

**- Je m'excuse cher ami.** Tout comme son sourire, les excuses d' Aro sonne faux. **Pas vous tous, mais un membre de ton clan. La nouvelle pour être exacte, **sourit il.

Carlisle sait très bien qu' Aro parle de Kristen. Il ferme les yeux et soupire doucement, se demandant ce qui va arriver à cette dernière et à sa famille. Esmé et Alice essaient de rester positives en se disant que les Volturi vont aider et que tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Edward qui ne voulait pas changer Kristen, le regrette encore plus aujourd'hui, sa famille risque d'être détruite à cause de lui et de sa folie d'être tombé amoureux d'une humaine. Aujourd'hui qu'elle ne sent plus aussi bon qu'avant, il l'aime de moins en moins. Rosalie pense ce qu'elle a toujours pensé, que Kristen n'apporte que du mauvais dans sa famille. Emmett quand à lui, ne sait pas quoi penser de tout ça. Kristen sait que ce qu'elle fait est mal, mais elle n'est pas capable de se retenir et toute la famille va payer à cause d'elle, encore une fois.

**- Je me demande... Pour quelle raison ce n'est pas le Major et le Capitaine qui se chargent de Kristen ? Après tout, ils sont tous les deux très expérimentés avec des nouveaux-nés, **demande Aro. Un autre grognement se fait entendre, mais cette fois, un peu plus fort. **J'ai quelque chose à vous proposer.** Les Cullen regardent tous Aro avec insistance.** Nous allons prendre Kristen avec nous et lui apprendre à se contrôler, **annonce Aro.

**- Non, **répond Edward.

**- C'est ça ou vous restez TOUS avec nous. Peter et Charlotte compris.** Carlisle soupire bruyamment.

**- Très bien, **dit Kristen, prenant les autres membres au dépourvue.

**- Excellent ! Jane, conduit notre **_**«invitée»**_** à une chambre.** Tandis que vous, Aro regarde les Cullen, vous pouvez disposer.

Évidement, les Cullen ne voulant pas partir en laissant un membre derrière eux, ont fait entendre leur mécontentement mais ils furent rapidement mis au silence par les rugissements de plusieurs membres de la garde. Aro sait par Marcus que Kristen n'est pas la compagne du jeune Edward et qu'elle le trouvera parmi les membres de son clan. Avec l'aide d' Isabella, Kristen deviendra un bouclier très puissant et donc, quand Isabella partira, son clan aura toujours un bouclier qui les protégera.


	7. Chapter 6

_**gats :** Je suis ravie que tu passes de bon moment à me lire. Comme j'ai déjà dit et lue, les reviews sont le seul salaire des auteurs(es) et j'apprécie énormément le mien en sachant que ce que j'écris est apprécié. Le POV Extérieur est fait pour faire avancer l'histoire. C'est vraiment un point de vue extérieur de n'importe quel personnage. Quand je voudrai que se soit un personnage qui n'a pas encore fait son apparition dans l'histoire et que je ne veux pas dévoiler son identité immédiatement, je vais écrire POV Inconnu. Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est vraiment apprécié. J'aime en recevoir, les lire et y répondre. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et à dans deux semaine._

_**Chapitre six**_

**POV Bella**

Il y a une semaine Aro a obligé les Cullen de laisser la nouvelle parmi nous, disant que c'était temporaire, le temps qu'elle s'adapte à sa nouvelle situation. J'ai eu peur qu'il me demande de m'en occuper, quel soulagement quand cette tâche a été donné à Jane et Alec.

Ça fait une semaine qu'elle est ici et rien n'a changé, je me demande vraiment ce que les jumeaux font. En réalité, je sais qu'ils ne font absolument rien, ils ne savent pas comment s'occuper d'un nouveau-né. Surtout quand ce nouveau-né a un don qui les bloque.

Je reviens d'une promenade dans la ville quand Félix me dit qu' Aro veut me voir dans son bureau et c'est urgent, je hoche la tête en guise de réponse. Après avoir frappé trois petits coups à la porte, il me dit d'entrer, me montre la chaise en face de lui et m'invite à m'asseoir, ce que je fais. Le roi me regarde pendant un temps avant de prendre la parole.

**- Comment vas-tu Isabella ?** Me demande Aro, je ne bouge pas et ne réponds pas. Il soupire. **Je sais que tu n'es pas bavarde mais aujourd'hui j'ai besoin que tu cesses cette grève du silence.** Je hoche la tête. **Que penses-tu de Kristen ?** Me demande-t-il. J'avale et me racle la gorge.

**- Elle n'a aucun contrôle, **répondis-je simplement.

**- Je sais. Que ferais-tu ? **C'est quoi cette question de merde ?

**- Je... Je... Je ferais certain test, **dis-je en pensant à ce que j'avais subit comme test.

**- Elle est testée régulièrement.** Je lève un sourcil.** Plusieurs fois par jour même.**

**- Pas ce genre de test, **dis-je en repensant toujours à Maria, Jasper et Peter.

**- Tu vas t'occuper de Kristen.** Je fronce des sourcils. **Jane et Alec n'ont aucun contrôle sur elle, je sais que TOI tu sauras comment la contrôler. **

**- Très bien, **dis-je, je crois que je vais aimer m'occuper d'un nouveau-né à nouveau.

**- Elle t'attend dans la salle d'entraînement.** Il se lève donc je me lève à mon tour. En ouvrant la porte du bureau je le regarde.

**- Vous viendrez dans une heure, vous pourrez tester son bouclier par vous même.** Aro hoche de la tête une seule fois.

En pénétrant dans la salle, je vois les jumeaux encadrer la nouvelle. Pour faire pleinement effet, je retire mes gants et ma cape. Je vois les grimaces de dégoûts sur les trois vampires devant moi. J'ordonne à Jane et Alec de nous laisser, ce qu'ils refusent catégoriquement. Je souris et leur dit qu' Aro m'a ordonné de m'occuper du nouveau-né. Alec grogne et je réponds de la même façon. Jane dit à Kristen que tout ira bien et que je ne peux rien lui faire, ce qui fait apparaître un sourire diabolique sur mon visage.

Dès que Alec referme la porte derrière sa sœur et lui, je commence marcher autour de Kristen. Je ne lui dit absolument rien, je ne fais que l'observer, je sais qu'à un moment donné elle va réagir. Il lui a fallu quinze minutes avant qu'elle ne montre un quelconque signe d'impatience, je poursuis donc mon observation, marchant toujours autour d'elle. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes de plus pour être à bout de patience, elle me saute dessus, exactement comme le nouveau-né qu'elle est. J'esquive facilement les attaques la frappant au passage. Elle est maintenant hors d'elle, c'est exactement ce que je voulais.

D'un habile enchaînement de jambes et mains, je la plaque au sol. Elle se débat, gronde et grogne, des tout p'tits sons, comme ceux d'un p'tit chaton. Je siffle en réponse mais elle n'arrête pas, je feule et elle fige, quelques millièmes de secondes, mais c'est juste assez pour que je lui arrache un pied, le droit. Elle hurle sous la douleur. Je la laisse se tordre de douleur car plus elle se tortille, plus elle perd de venin, plus elle en perd, plus elle devient faible.

Quand elle arrête de hurler et recommence ses grognements, je lui arrache l'autre pied, le gauche. Et c'est reparti, un putain de concert de hurlements.

**- T'es qu'une putain de folle. C'est quoi ton foutu problème ? Jane m'a dit que tu étais conne mais je ne pensais pas que tu l'étais à ce point là, **hurle Kristen tout en se tortillant sur le plancher.

**- Ferme ta putain de gueule,** dis-je fortement mais calmement tout de même.

La porte de la salle s'ouvre et les trois frères entrent accompagnés de Jane, Félix et Démétri. La pétasse blonde ose s'accroupir et grogner, je lève un sourcil, j'ai toujours un compte à régler avec elle. Aro lui ordonne de se calmer.

**- Est-ce que c'est nécessaire ? **Demande Aro indiquant la vampire au sol.

**- Pouvez-vous la lire ?** Demandais-je en guise de réponse.

Aro la touche et me dit qu'il a réussi à voir quelque chose mais pas très longtemps. Je souris et arrache sa jambe droite, du genou à la cheville. Tous les vampires présent dans la salle se bouchent les oreilles, sauf moi. Caïus a un sourire diabolique, tandis qu' Aro grimace et Marcus a toujours l'air impassible. Je lève la main de Kristen et Aro lui touche, ses yeux s'agrandissent, il sourit. Mais son sourire s'efface rapidement. Il me dit qu'il a réussi à la lire plus longuement cette fois-ci. Je décide de lui laisser sa jambe gauche et arrache l'avant bras gauche.

Aro voulait la lire, il a eu ce qu'il voulait. Je sais quel est le problème de ce nouveau-né, elle n'est pas différente des autres. Elle a simplement besoin d'évacuer le trop plein. Aro m'ordonne de lui remettre ses membres, ce que je fais en ajoutant mon venin pour l'aider. Jane l'emmène dans les cachots pour qu'elle se nourrissent.

**- Elle a beaucoup de frustration d'accumulée,** commence Aro, je renifle pour étouffer mon rire sarcastique. Les trois frères me regardent.

**- Du sang et du sexe. C'est tout ce qui lui faut pour l'instant. Après elle pourra être entraînée, **dis-je ramassant ma cape.

Je sors de la salle, laissant des vampires stupéfaits derrière moi. Quelques heures plus tard, les gémissements et grognements de plaisir se font entendre partout dans le château. D'après mon expérience, elle en aura pour quelques jours. Il est vrai que j'aurais pu continuer à la démembrer, la remonter et démembrer encore. Mais par expérience, vaut mieux laisser sortir les frustrations ainsi que les pulsions avant d'essayer de faire quoi que se soit avec un nouveau-né. Toujours avec un p'tit sourire en coin, je vais à ma chambre et mets mes écouteurs avant de monter le volume à fond. Je ne veux pas entendre ce qui se passe.

Putain de merde, il lui a fallu une semaine, une putain de semaine avant de sortir de cette putain de chambre, une semaine à baiser presque sans arrêt. J'ai foutrement hâte de commencer son entraînement, de cette façon, je n'aurai pas à endurer ses gémissements. Ne vous méprenez pas, je ne suis pas la seule qui cherchait à fuir le château.

Je pensais, naïvement peut-être, que ma part pour la nouvelle était faite. Je me suis foutrement trompée. Aro m'a clairement fait comprendre que c'est moi qui va m'occuper de la nouvelle. Comme elle sera sous mes «ordres» vingt-quatre heures par jour, mon obligation envers les Volturi passe de trente ans à quinze ans.

Ils veulent que je fasse de cette fille une guerrière, elle en sera une. Ils veulent que cette fille prenne ma place quand je partirai, elle l'aura. Ils veulent que je la pousse à bout, je le ferai sans aucune hésitation.

À mon entrée dans la salle d'entraînement, je vois Alec et la p'tite nouvelle s'embrassant. Vue la façon dont ils s'embrassent ça va dégénérer dans peu de temps. Je fais connaître ma présence en grondant un peu. Comme prévu les deux cons se séparent. Alec me demande ce que je fais dans cette salle, je lève un sourcil en guise de réponse. Il a compris car ses yeux s'agrandissent une seconde avant de se reprendre. Je lui indique la porte, il sort de la salle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être empathe pour savoir qu'il est inquiet de me laisser seule avec son nouveau joujou. Je crois que je vais m'amuser.

La p'tite a décidé de ne pas écouter ce que je lui dit et n'en fait qu'à sa tête, ce qui lui a valu l'arrachement de membres et quelques morsures. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé quand Alec entre dans la salle et me dit qu'il est temps pour la p'tite d'aller se nourrir. Je suis contre cette idée, elle doit apprendre la retenue, elle doit apprendre à souffrir de la soif, mais comme elle ne m'écoute pas, elle va avec Alec, un sourire triomphant sur les lèvres. Si elle savait ce qui va lui arriver pour m'avoir désobéit, elle ne l'aurait jamais fait... Je retourne à ma chambre pour attendre le moment opportun d'exercer ma supériorité et je sais que ce moment viendra sous peu.

Les gémissements de la p'tite et d'Alec se font entendre dans tout les château, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, je me dirige vers la chambre. J'ouvre la porte avec fracas et arrache la p'tite qui chevauche Alec. Un hurlement de rage se fait entendre, je n'y fait aucunement attention, j'enroule la cape autour de la p'tite et je tiens ses deux poignets derrière son dos. Je la pousse donc vers la salle d'entraînement, Alec qui ne porte qu'un pantalon, nous suit.

Alerté par tout ce vacarme, plusieurs vampires accourent vers nous, dont les trois rois. Une fois dans la salle, j'arrête de pousser la p'tite. Aro exige de savoir ce qui se passe, je tiens toujours la p'tite.

**- Selon VOS ordres, JE suis celle qui l'entraîne. JE suis celle qui décide de son emploi du temps. JE suis celle qui décide quand elle se nourrit, quand elle baise et quand elle se repose. Aujourd'hui, avec l'aide d' Alec elle m'a désobéit. Une p'tite leçon s'impose donc, **expliquais-je.

Aro reste de marbre, toutefois, je peux voir de la colère passer dans son regard. Envers qui cette colère est-elle tournée, ça, c'est un mystère. Il ordonne à Alec d'aller chercher des vêtements pour la p'tite, cette dernière est agitée et commence à me taper sur les nerfs, plus qu'avant en fait. Je siffle à cette dernière qui se gèle quelques secondes, quelques secondes de trop. Je sens un présence derrière moi, je sais qui est là et ce qu'il va essayer de faire... Je tends la main et empoigne la gorge de ce vampire qui a essayé de m'attaquer par derrière. Je vois les yeux de la p'tite s'agrandir à un tel point que si cela était possible, ses yeux sortiraient de leurs orbites. Plus personne dans la salle ne respire, tous se demande ce qui va arriver à Jane, celle qui a voulu m'attaquer par derrière.

Mon côté obscure qui n'est jamais loin de la surface, s'empare de moi lentement. Maintenant que je la tiens au bout de mon bras, personne ne peut plus rien pour elle et je crois qu'elle le réalise. Je resserre ma prise autour de sa gorge et retourne mon corps complètement pour lui faire face.

On me demande de lâcher Jane, ce qui m'en rage un peu plus, je serre encore la gorge de Jane, faisant pénétrer mes ongles acérés dans la chair de son cou. Mon côté obscur est maintenant maître de mon corps et je le laisse décider de tout. Je pousse Jane au fond de la salle, elle s'enfonce dans le mur avant de tomber par terre. Avant même qu'elle est le temps de se relever, je suis déjà sur elle. Je la mords, lui arrache des membres et la mords encore. Tout ce qu'elle fait, c'est hurler. N'en pouvant plus, je lui arrache la tête et la fait rouler au pied de la p'tite nouvelle qui tremble dans les bras d' Alec.

**POV Extérieur**

Kristen comprend à ce moment là qu'elle n'a plus le choix, elle va devoir écouter cette vampire si redoutable. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l'attend et elle ne veut pas provoquer la colère de cette dernière. Un sentiment qu'elle n'a jamais connu depuis qu'elle est vampire s'empare d'elle, de la peur. Elle se promet de faire tout ce qui lui sera demandé sans jamais remettre en question.

**POV Bella**

Aro me convoque dans son bureau, il veut sûrement savoir comment ça se passe avec la p'tite. Je dois dire qu'elle a fait beaucoup de progrès en quelques mois, mais elle a encore beaucoup de travail à faire pour être une garde potable. Je frappe trois coups à la porte et attends qu'on me dise d'entrer. Ce qui ne tarde pas. Aro m'invite à m'asseoir, ce que je fais.

**- Tu dois te demander la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé à te rencontrer.** Je hoche seulement de la tête. **Carlisle m'a demandé si il était possible pour Kristen d'aller passer la période des fêtes de Noël et de fin d'année avec eux.** Je lève un sourcil. **Est-ce qu'elle a assez de contrôle pour ce voyage ?** Si il envoie la p'tite chez les Cullen elle ne reviendra pas, j'en suis certaine. Devant mon silence, il soupire. **Je vais leur dire qu'elle ira passer deux semaines avec eux, Alec et toi vont l'accompagner.** Je lève l'autre sourcil, mais ne dit rien. **Vous partez dans quelques heures, **termine-t-il.

Je vais à ma chambre et prépare quelques vêtements, quelques paires de jeans, quelques chandails à manches longues, quelques capes et quelques paires de gants. J'ai mes bottes de combats en permanence donc je n'ai pas besoin de chaussures.

Je suis la première arrivée à la salle des trônes et prends place en retrait pour attendre. Dès que les deux autres se présentent, nous partons pour l'aéroport ou nous prenons le jet privé des Volturi. Une voiture nous attend à notre arrivée, car Aro veut retarder le plus possible la rencontre entre les Cullen et nous. À vrai dire, retarder la rencontre entre la p'tite, Alec et le lecteur d'esprit. Le roi me rappelle de couvrir Alec en permanence avec mon bouclier car il ne faut pas que les Cullen sache que lui et la p'tite sont des compagnons. Malgré que cette situation ne me regarde pas, je vais faire ce qui m'est exigé.

Après plusieurs heures de vol, nous atterrissons finalement à l'aéroport de Logan, Massachusetts. La p'tite est sur les nerfs, elle ne tient pas en place, je grogne un peu et elle cesse de bouger. La seule chose qui me plaît avec elle, c'est qu'elle écoute maintenant et reconnaît les différences entre les tonalités et intonations de chaque grondement. Elle baisse la tête et s'excuse doucement. Elle et sa foutu manie de merde de toujours s'excuser. Nous descendons du jet et deux Cullen sont là, le télépathe et la voyante. Je ne suis pas surprise, je savais qu'ils n'écouteraient pas. Ils vont apprendre à tenir leur place...

**POV Edward**

Kristen sera ici dans quelques minutes, j'ai tellement hâte de la revoir. J'ai décidé de ne pas la laisser repartir après le jour de l'an. Elle doit savoir se contrôler maintenant, donc elle ne nous exposera plus. Je suis surpris de voir Alec descendre du jet le premier, suivit de ma tendre Kriss. Je remarque qu'elle a quelques cicatrices ainsi que les yeux rouges, elle n'a pas tenu son régime. Je grogne en la regardant, en plus elle ne s'éloigne pas de ce foutu Volturi. Un grognement me répond, je regarde et c'est le vampire muet. Que fait-elle ici ?

**- Kriss, je suis si contente de te revoir,** chante Alice en s'approchant rapidement pour prendre Kriss dans ses bras.

Kriss regarde les vampires qui l'accompagne et les deux lui font un signe positif de la tête. Kriss serre Alice dans ses bras. C'est quoi cette merde, elle n'a pas a demandé la permission pour faire ce qu'elle a envie de faire. Alice remercie les deux gardes et leur dit que nous allons ramener Kristen dans deux semaines comme convenue. Alec lui dit alors qu'ils passeront les deux semaines avec nous, ordre d' Aro.

Le retour à la maison se fait en silence, j'espérais que Kriss monte en voiture avec nous mais les gardes n'ont pas voulu, ils ont dit que selon l'entente, nous n'étions pas supposé être présent à l'aéroport. Alice essaie de voir l'avenir mais tout est noir.

Nous arrivons à la maison et toute la famille nous attends sur le perron. Je peux entendre la déception d' Esmé quand elle ne voit pas Kriss. Alice leur dit ce qui s'est passé. Je peux entendre l'indignation et la colère de la famille en sachant que deux Volturi seront avec nous.

Nos trois invités nous rejoignent rapidement, la femelle sans nom est la première sortie de la voiture, rapidement suivit par Alec qui ouvre la portière à Kriss, il lui donne même la main pour l'aider à descendre. Je retiens mon grognement face à ce geste qui, selon moi, est trop tendre. Kriss prend place entre les gardes, face à la famille qui hoquette de surprise en voyant ses yeux rouge. Elle baisse les yeux, sûrement de honte.

En entrant dans la villa, j'invite Kriss à venir dans ma chambre mais elle refuse sous prétexte de vouloir rester avec la famille. Nous allons tous au salon ou elle s'assoit sur un sofa, Alec à son côté et l'accoudoir de l'autre. La vampire muette reste debout, le plus loin possible mais en gardant un œil sur toute la pièce. Carlisle, Esmé, Alice et Jasper s'assoient tous devant Kristen et Alec. Emmett et Rosalie prennent place sur un fauteuil et moi, je m'assois sur l'accoudoir pour être près de Kristen.

Nous posons plusieurs questions sur son entrainement et son contrôle, elle y répond de façon presque nonchalante. Quand j'aborde le sujet de son régime alimentaire, c'est Alec qui répond en disant que c' est plus facile pour elle de cette façon. Peter, qui est venu passer les fêtes avec nous, demande où elle chasse, car tout le monde sait qu'il est interdit de chasser dans la ville de Volterra. Alec lui dit qu'elle ne chasse pas, que les cachots sont pleins de meurtriers, violeurs, voleurs, agresseurs, pédophiles et autres racailles de la société.

Quand j'aborde le sujet de ses cicatrices, elle regarde l'autre vampire et sans même y penser je cours vers ce vampire pour lui dire ma façon de penser, mais je suis arrêté par sa prise sur ma gorge et son grognement. Je réussi à tirer sur son capuchon et le retire. Oh mon Dieu, que lui est-il arrivé ? Des hoquets de surprise se font entendre.

**- Bella !**

Elle rugit, je n'avais jamais entendu un tel rugissement, j'en ai des frissons qui me parcourent le corps. Sa prise sur ma gorge se resserre et je vois ses yeux devenir noirs.


	8. Chapter 7

_**GATS :** La confrontation... Pas maintenant;) Il me fait toujours plaisir de répondre aux questions. Je suis ravie que tu es apprécié le chapitre précédent. Je te remercie pour ta review, je l'apprécie. Si tu as d'autres questions, tu peux les poser, je vais toujours y répondre, sauf si la réponse dévoile la fin de l'histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture et à bientôt._

_**Someday-iwill :** Tu as raison en ce qui concerne Kristen, mais c'est comme ça que je la voulais, pour l'instant du moins. En ce qui concerne la suite, la voici! Pour le paring, je n'avais aucune idée en commençant l'écriture et la publication de l'histoire mais ça va venir plus tard. Je ne dirai rien car j'aimerais que se soit une p'tite surprise, je suis désolée de ne pouvoir te répondre à cette question. Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

_**Guest :** Allô! La fin était voulu et je suis contente que tu es aimé le chapitre précédent. N'est pas trop d'espérance pour la confrontation, ce n'est pas dans l'immédiat, dans plusieurs chapitres en fait. Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

_**Jen :** Je suis ravie que tu apprécies ce que j'écris. Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et à bientôt._

**Petite annonce : Pour celles et ceux, s'il y en a, j'ai retravaillé ma première fiction, Nous sommes fait pour être ensemble, et j'ai fait quelques changements. Pour celles et ceux qui seraient intéressés, vous pouvez la lire où relire sur un autre site qui est géré par l'excellente auteure hp-drago. Voici le lien du site : fiction-litterature-fr (point) e-monsite (point) com. Sur ce site il y a plusieurs auteures et de nombreuses fictions. (pour l'adresse, enlever les espaces et les parenthèses). Enfin, place au chapitre. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine! Ah oui, je commence la publication au semaine. L'écriture est terminé et la correction l'est presque! **

* * *

_Chapitre précédent_

_Quand j'aborde le sujet de ses cicatrices, elle regarde l'autre vampire et sans même y penser je cours vers ce vampire pour lui dire ma façon de penser, mais je suis arrêté par sa prise sur ma gorge et son grognement. Je réussi à tirer sur son capuchon et le retire. Oh mon Dieu, que lui est-il arrivé ? Des hoquets de surprise se font entendre._

**_Bella !_ **

_Elle rugit, je n'avais jamais entendu un tel rugissement, j'en ai des frissons qui me parcourent le corps. Sa prise sur ma gorge se resserre et je vois ses yeux devenir noirs._

* * *

**Avertissement : Multiple POV**

_**Chapitre sept**_

**POV Peter**

Je sais maintenant quel danger nous courons tous. Oh oui, je le sais. Isabella est une vampire redoutable, très redoutable. Elle est probablement la plus belle et la plus dangereuse machine à tuer qu'à fait Jasper. Elle est maintenant avec les Volturi donc elle est encore plus dangereuse qu'avant, car elle a une force de frappe très puissante derrière elle. Je fais passer Charlotte derrière moi, si Bella attaque, je ferai tout pour protéger ma compagne au risque d'y laisser mon existence.

Peut importe ce qui va se passer, je me demande comment Bella a-t-elle fini avec eux ? Où est Maria ? Est-elle réellement détruite ? Tant de questions que j'aimerais poser à cette femelle si redoutable, mais je sais que je n'obtiendrai aucune réponse.

**POV Jasper**

Bella ! Bella est là, devant moi et pour la première fois de toute ma chienne de vie, j'ai peur. Oui j'avoue, moi le Major Jasper Whitlock Hale, j'ai peur de cette femelle. J'en ai fait une machine à tuer. Je lui ai enlevé tout sentiment humain, elle n'a pas de cœur et pas seulement au sens figuré. Sur terre il existe un seul vampire capable de me détruire et elle est là, devant moi, tenant mon frère par le cou. Les ongles de Bella sont si profondément enfoncés dans le cou de Edward que du venin coule des plaies.

Je sais maintenant qui me rendait si mal quand nous étions chez les Volturi. Je savais que le vampire discret ne m'appréciait pas mais jamais, oh grand jamais je n'aurais imaginé que ce vampire soit Bella.

Je pensais que nous étions passés par dessus tout le mal que je lui avais fait, je pensais que nous étions des amis, je pensais qu'elle m'avait pardonné. Faut croire que je me suis trompé. J'ai regretté et regrette beaucoup de chose que j'ai faite quand j'étais au service de Maria, mais mon plus grand regret est Bella.

Je reviens au moment présent et ressens la panique, la peur et le dégoût de la famille et de l'amusement de la part du Volturi. Il faut que j'essaie de faire quelque chose mais quoi ? Je me concentre et envoie de puissante vague de calme dans la pièce, Bella grogne, elle doit sentir mon pouvoir glisser sur son bouclier.

Maintenant qu'un semblant de calme se fait ressentir, je décide de prendre les choses en mains. Tout d'abord, il faut que Bella lâche ce pauvre Edward, car si elle continue à serrer, la tête de ce pauvre con va être semi coupée. Elle a les doigts enfoncés jusqu'à la jointure du milieu. Je vois Peter dans ma vision périphérique qui me fait de p'tit non de la tête, comme si il savait ce que j' allais faire.

**POV Carlisle**

Je dois faire quelque chose pour sauver mon premier fils. Si cette vampire continue à refermer sa main, j'ai peur qu' Edward se retrouve avec une demi décapitation, un peu comme ce Nick-quasi-sans-tête dans Harry Potter.

**- Alec, est-ce que tu peux faire quelque chose pour que cette demoiselle lâche mon fils ?** Je crois que c'est plus sûr de m'adresser à Alec qu'à cette vampire directement.

**- Je peux essayer mais ça ne changera rien, **me répond Alec en souriant. Cette situation l'amuse et ça me répugne.

**- Bella, tu connais les ordres, **commence Alec avec une certaine autorité dans la voix. **Si tu ne ****le lâches pas, je vais devoir en aviser maître Aro,** poursuit-il, mais Bella, comme il dit, ne réagit pas. **Très bien, je vais l'appeler.** Alec prend son cellulaire et téléphone au roi.

Alec discute quelques minutes avec lui, nous entendons tous ce qu'ils se disent et le grand roi termine en demandant à Alec de mettre le haut-parleur.

_**- Bella**_, commence Aro. Elle grogne un peu._**Je sais mais le jeune Edward n'a rien à voir avec ça. **_Un autre grognement._**Oui, je sais ça aussi, **_dit-il comme si il comprenait les grognements. _**Je veux que tu lâches le jeune Edward, il n'a sûrement pas fait ça pour te provoquer.**_Un silence vampirique lui répond. _**Je t'ordonne de le lâcher et d'aller à l'extérieur pour te calmer. Reste toutefois à proximité.**_Je remarque que les yeux de Bella commencent à changer de couleur. _**Je sais ce que tu veux et tu sais que je te l'accorderai quand le temps sera venu.**_ Elle commence à relâcher le cou de mon fils. _**Tu lâches le jeune Edward MAINTENANT. **_Ce qu'elle fait et Edward tombe par terre. _**Si j'entends qu'une telle chose se reproduit je t'ajoute **__**dix ans. Suis-je clair ?**_ Aro parle fermement maintenant.

**- Oui, **répond Bella en grondant.

_**- On se revoit dans deux semaines.**_ Aro coupe la communication.

Bella remet sa capuche et sort de la maison, Kristen fait quelque pas en direction de la porte mais Alec la retient par le bras en secouant la tête. Ce qui me surprend c'est que Kriss ne fait aucun mouvement vers Edward, elle reste près d' Alec qui la tient toujours par le bras, mais sa prise n'est pas dure, elle est tendre. Que se passe-t-il entre ces deux là ?

**POV Extérieur**

Carlisle est le premier à sortir de sa torpeur et se rend au près d' Edward, l'aidant à se relever et l'asseoir sur un sofa pour examiner les plaies qui ornent son cou. Plaies dont le venin s'écoule encore, la guérison sera plus longue ne serait-se que par la profondeur des blessures.

Esmé va chercher quelques poches de sang qu'ils gardent pour des cas urgents, comme celui-ci. Elle sait que son fils aura besoin d'aller chasser plus tard, mais pour l'instant les poches feront amplement l'affaire. Quand Edward a révélé le visage du vampire, Esmé a éprouvé une sensation qu'elle ne pensait jamais vivre, un haut le cœur pour se transformer en tristesse et en une immense peur.

Rosalie se demande ce qui a bien pu arriver à cette fille pour être si... laide. Elle se demande si Jasper et Peter ont quelque chose à voir avec tout ça, car si les autres n'ont pas remarqué, elle, elle s'est bien aperçut que Peter et Jasper ont été les premiers à prononcer son prénom quand Edward lui a enlevé sa sapristi de capuche. Rosalie a ressenti un peu de dégoût pour cette femelle défigurée mais aussi une grande peine, car pour avoir cette allure, la vie n'a pas dû être facile ni tendre.

Emmett ne sait pas quoi penser de toute cette situation. Lui qui a toujours le sourire facile, lui qui aime faire rire les autres, lui qui trouve toujours le moyen de prendre une situation pénible où sérieuse et la rendre plus légère, ne sait pas quoi faire. Le sérieux de la situation n'a rien eu de drôle. La peur qu'il a ressentit a été plus forte que son sens de l'humour douteux. Car oui, pour la première fois de sa vie, humaine où vampire, Emmett a peur, peur d'un petit bout de femme qui ne lui arrive même pas aux épaules mais tout en elle, tout ce qu'elle dégage lui fait peur. Il serre Rosalie plus fortement contre lui et pas seulement pour la rassurer.

Jasper a déjà parlé de Bella à Alice et cette dernière n'a jamais cru qu'elle allait la rencontrer un jour. Il lui avait parlé des blessures qu'elle avait eu par les châtiments corporels qu'elle a avait subit de la main de Maria, Peter ainsi que Jasper mais jamais au grand jamais, elle pensait que c'était à ce point. Elle a toujours pensé que Jasper exagérait ce qu'il avait vécu et fait vivre aux autres pour avoir sa pitié. Mais aujourd'hui elle s'est vite rendue compte qu' il n'avait pas menti, au contraire, il avait même diminué les marques. Alice porte maintenant un nouveau regard sur son époux.

Il a fallu vingt-quatre heures aux Cullen pour reprendre le dessus et reprendre la vie comme si rien ne s'était passé. Kristen, Alice, Rosalie, Charlotte et Esmé ont décidé d'aller faire du shopping, comme convenue, les deux Volturi les accompagnent mais restent toutefois un peu en retrait.

Les femelles de la famille Cullen ont essayé de faire parler Kristen, elles veulent savoir comment ça se passe chez les italiens. En quoi consiste son entraînement. Charlotte ne pose aucune question, connaissant déjà les réponses, surtout celle qui touchent l'entraînement, elle sait ce que vit Kristen, surtout d'après les quelques marques qu'elle porte.

Les deux semaines se sont passés relativement bien, il n'y a plus eu de confrontation entre les Cullen et les Volturi. Il faut dire qu' ils ont peur de Bella et ça se sent dans leur geste et leur façon d'interagir. La seule autre confrontation qui a eu lieu s'est passée entre Edward et Kristen. Ce dernier exigeait que Kriss lui revienne sous prétexte qu'elle est son âme sœur.

Kristen avait éclaté de rire à cette affirmation saugrenue, elle, elle sait qu' Edward n'est rien, qu'il n'est pas en place d'exiger quoique se soit. Il a mal prit le rire de sa _« copine »_ et l' avait tenu par les bras et serré, cette dernière avait réussi sans difficulté à se défaire de la prise, et ce grâce à l'enseignement de Bella. Kristen avait rapidement pris le contrôle de la situation et elle avait clairement fait comprendre à Edward qu'il n'était rien pour elle, sauf un frère.

La famille Cullen a assisté à cette discussion houleuse entre eux sans rien dire et sans rien faire. Ils avaient tous compris qu'elle n'était pas la compagne d'Edward et ils se sont dit que ces deux là étaient assez mature pour régler ce litige entre eux.

**POV Alec**

Nos deux semaines en compagnie des Cullen se terminent demain et j'en suis plus que ravi. J'ai hâte de retourner en Italie pour enfin être dans mes affaires et profiter pleinement de ma belle et douce Kriss. Ici, il faut faire attention aux sentiments du prude donc les seuls occasions où je pouvais profiter d'elle étaient quand nous allions chasser. Évidemment Bella nous accompagnaient mais elle savait s'éloigner et nous laisser quelques temps.

En pensant à Bella, je connais la raison qui l'a amené dans nos rangs, sa motivation profonde. Je sais qui a fait d'elle ce qu'elle est. Je sais que le Major et le Capitaine l'ont formé. Je sais tout ça, pas parce qu'elle s'est confiée à moi, je suis comme elle sur un point. À un degré moindre bien sûr mais je suis moi aussi ce qu'elle appelle un vampire de l'ombre.

J'ai surpris une conversation entre les maîtres peu de temps après son arrivée parmi nous. J'ai appris tout ce qu'elle a confié à Aro et je sais que quand le jour viendra, elle fera tout pour obtenir sa vengeance et si elle me le demande, je l'aiderai, pas que j'ai quelque chose contre ces deux hommes, mais juste pour voir Bella dans toute sa puissance. Je n'ai jamais confié à personne ce que je sais, sauf Aro évidemment.

Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, je n'ai rien contre cette femme, je respecte ce qu'elle est, qui elle est. Mais je suis comme tous, j'ai tout de même peur de cette vampire. Hé oui, moi, Alec Volturi, l'un des gardes les plus craints depuis des siècles, j'ai peur d'elle.

Peu après notre arrivé ici, les Cullen ont commencé à me poser des questions, au départ c'était pour apprendre comment se passait les entraînements de Kriss. Quand je leur ai dit que c'était Bella qui s'en chargeait, ils ont commencé à me poser des questions sur elle. Ils voulaient savoir ce que je sais à son sujet. Je n'ai jamais répondu à ces questions car soyons franc, le Major et le Capitaine en savent bien plus que moi.

En parlant de ces deux là, ils évitent le plus possible de se retrouver seuls dans la même pièce que Bella. Ce qui me fait rire car selon la rumeur, ils sont les deux plus dangereux vampires qui ont foulé cette terre. Je me dis que le fait que j'ai peur d'elle est amplement justifié si eux ont peur aussi.

**- Alec.** Carlisle attire mon attention.** Est-ce que je peux te poser quelques questions ? **Encore des maudites questions. Je hoche la tête en guise de réponse. **Est-ce que Kristen est heureuse de sa vie parmi vous ? **Sa question me prend un peu au dépourvue, d'habitude il me parle de Bella.

**- Oui, elle est heureuse,** répondis-je sans aucune hésitation.

**- Est-ce qu'elle a eu de la difficulté à s'adapter ? **C'est quoi cette question encore.

**- Le plus logique serait de lui demander à elle, **répondis-je cette fois-ci.

**- Je l'ai fait, mais des fois je me dis qu'elle me donne les réponses que je veux entendre et non ce qui en est vraiment,** soupire Carlisle.

Je passe donc plusieurs minutes à répondre à ses nombreuses questions, même celle en rapport avec notre couple. Il dit qu'il est content pour Kristen d'avoir trouvé son compagnon. Il n'a pas besoin de le dire, je sais qu'il aurait préféré qu'elle soit avec son fils mais bon.

Je réponds aux questions de Carlisle et les autres Cullen se joignent à lui dans la ronde des questions, je réponds à toutes les questions, sans exception. Et comme je le pensais, les questions sur Bella ont recommencé, je ne réponds à aucune.

**- Qu'as voulu dire Aro quand il a dit à Bella « je t'ajoute dix ans »?** Demande Peter, je le regarde intensément. C'est la première fois qu'il ose demander quoique se soit.

**- Il y a de ça, plusieurs décennies, des plaintes ont été porté contre un clan de vampires qui détruisaient tout sur leurs passages, autant d'autres clans de vampires que des villages humains. **

** Les trois rois se sont déplacés ainsi qu'une grande partie de la garde. Nous sommes arrivés en plein milieu d'un combat entre deux clans, nous sommes restés en retrait pour observer comment ça allait se terminer. Le clan où l'armée de Maria a vaincu ses adversaires sans grande difficulté.**

** Nous avons vue Maria retourner dans sa tente et peu de temps après une femelle l'a rejoint. Des cris se sont fait entendre. À notre surprise, la femelle est sortie de la tente ayant la tête de Maria dans une main et le feu a commencé. **

** La femelle a dit aux autres vampires du clan qu'ils étaient libre mais, plusieurs nouveaux-nés se sont mis en colère et ils ont attaqué la femelle. Des vampires plus matures se sont joint à elle et Aro nous a ordonné d'intervenir. **

** Pour faire une histoire courte, les nouveaux-nés ont presque tous été détruit et les matures qui avait un certain potentiel ont été punis. Bella a reçu la plus haute punition pour avoir été sous les ordres de Maria le plus longtemps et surtout pour avoir détruite Maria. **

** C'est comme ça qu'elle a rejoint nos rangs.**

**- Elle a eu combien ? **Demande Jasper.

**- Cent ans. Elle en a soixante-dix ans de fait. Aro a coupé de moitié le restant de sa peine à la condition que se soit elle qui entraîne Kristen. **

** Donc il lui a dit que si elle n'écoutait pas ce qu'il disait, si elle ne respectait pas l'entente qu'ils avaient, il lui resterait vingt-cinq ans au lieu de quinze, **terminais-je.

**- Donc elle est restée avec Maria pendant quatre-vingts ans.** Jasper parle tout bas, comme si il se parlait à lui même, mais nous avons tous entendu.

D'après le grondement que Bella a fait tout au long de mon récit, je sais qu'elle n'est pas contente que j'ai parlé mais merde, elle n' a qu'à être un peu moins bête et plus sociable. Je peux comprendre, jusqu'à un certain point, elle ne souhaite pas parler de sa vie, de son passé, de comment elle a eu ses cicatrices mais quand même... Bref, je subirai les conséquences.

**POV Jasper**

Kristen, Bella et Alec viennent de partir pour l'aéroport. Carlisle, Esmé, Alice et Emmett les accompagnent pour un dernier au revoir à Kristen. Edward est resté à la maison car il ne supporte pas de la voir si heureuse loin de lui. Rosalie a dit qu'elle en avait eu assez des Volturi. Peter, Charlotte et moi sommes restés à la maison pour discuter de ce que nous avons appris. J'étais certain que Bella n'était plus de ce monde, comment aurais-je pu imaginer que Maria allait la garder après mon départ.

Une part de moi est euphorique, nous pensions que la rumeur de la destruction de Maria n'était qu'un coup monté par elle pour se faire oublier quelques temps, mais en apprenant que Maria n'était plus, j'ai été très soulagé. Mais de savoir que c'est Bella qui l'a détruite me donne à penser. Si Bella avait la force de le faire, pourquoi ne l'a-t-elle pas fait avant ça ?

**POV Peter**

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Bella soit restée seule au service de la folle pendant dix ans. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu se passer pour qu'elle s'en prenne à Maria de cette façon, elle aurait pu la quitter au lieu de... Fuck, fuck, fuck. Elle nous a attendu et nous l'avons laissé là. Merde merde merde. Nous sommes morts.

**POV Bella**

J'ai puni Jane, je vais devoir punir son putain de frère car il n'a pas su garder sa putain de gueule fermée. Il n'avait aucun droit de révéler cette partie de ma vie à qui que se soit. Il n'a peut-être pas dit grand chose mais il en a trop dit. Je ne sais pas comment lui aurait réagis si j'avais fait part de certaine chose le concernant.

**- Tu sais Alekseï Mikhaïlovitch, il n'est pas poli de révéler les choses qui ne nous concerne pas. Alors je me demande ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire pour que tu comprennes la leçon,** lui dis-je les dents serrées.

Avec le regard qu'il me donne, je sais qu'il prend mes paroles au sérieux. Je vais laisser planer l'ombre d'une quelconque punition et quand la peur aura diminuée, je vais frapper. Je sais être patiente, il me reste quinze ans pour réfléchir et décider ce qui sera la meilleur punition.


	9. Chapter 8

**Note d'auteure :** Comme j'ai dit lors de la publication du chapitre 7, je publie maintenant à toutes les semaines. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine.

_**Chapitre huit**_

**POV Bella**

Ça fait un mois que nous sommes revenus des États-Unis et je suis libérée de la p'tite depuis deux semaines. Tout d'abord, j'ai expliqué à Aro que je ne pouvais plus rien faire pour elle tant que nous sommes dans le château. Pour qu'elle s'améliore, il va lui falloir un entraînement sur le terrain et comme je ne suis pas libre, je ne peux le faire moi-même.

Quand Aro m'a parlé du bouclier de la p'tite, je lui ai dit, encore une fois, que je ne peux rien faire pour elle. Elle a besoin d'une motivation pour obliger le bouclier à s'étendre ensuite il va lui falloir le rendre plus résistant en temps et en force. Aro m'a fait un léger sourire et il m'a dit qu'il allait s'occuper d'en trouver une motivation.

Depuis ma discussion avec le roi, j'ai repris mes tours de garde dans la salle des trônes et repris mes habitudes. Je suis maintenant silencieuse et reste dans l'ombre. J'observe et j'écoute. J'ai même entendu des «sous gardes» se demander si les rois m'avaient détruit.

Au début de ma garde, Aro m'a dit que la p'tite va passer le prochain tour de douze heures à mes côtés. Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai simplement levé un sourcil. Donc au lieu d'aller dans mon coin sombre, je m'approche des autres gardes mais je reste quand même en retrait. Déjà que d'avoir la p'tite collée à mes côtés pour la journée me fait chier, elle a cinq minutes de retard. Elle s'avance vers moi, sans saluer les rois et elle s'arrête pour embrasser son p'tit ami.

**- Bonjour Bella, **me salut-elle souriante. Je ne lui réponds même pas. **Est-ce que ça va bien ?** C'est quoi son maudit problème ? **Sais-tu... **Je grogne.

Je ne lui laisse pas la chance de terminer sa phrase et l'empoigne par le cou pour l'emmener devant les rois et la force, en lui donnant un cou de pied derrière un genou, à s'agenouiller devant eux. La tenant toujours par le cou, je la relève et la ramène à la place où nous allons passer la journée à moins de recevoir l'ordre de bouger. Caïus me regarde avec un p'tit sourire narquois tandis qu' Alec me dévisage. Quand je lâche la p'tite conne, elle ose se frotter le cou, je lui enlève la main en la tirant assez fort pour entendre un craquement.

**- C'est quoi ton foutu problème?** Hurle t' elle en se mettant devant moi. J'attrape le devant de sa cape et la colle contre le mur.

Aro nous regarde et se décide à expliquer le protocole que nous devons suivre quand nous sommes de service. Ce qui consiste à se «prosterner» devant eux, prendre sa place, rester silencieux, ne pas avoir de contact physique avec un autre garde et d'arriver à l'heure. Quelques gardes se pincent les lèvres pour retenir leur rire. La p'tite s'excuse et dit que ça ne se reproduira plus.

Une heure après l'arrivée de la p'tite, les portes de la salle s'ouvrent et le clan des Cullen fait sont entré. Je sens la nouvelle vampire qui commence à bouger à mes côtés. Je lui serre le bras, elle se calme.

**- Carlisle mon ami, **Aro se lève et s'avance vers le leader du clan. **Je suis vraiment content que toi et ta... **_**famille**_** ayez répondu à mon appel à l'aide.** Je ne suis pas la seule qui semble surprise par cette salutation.

**- C'est un plaisir de pouvoir aider, **répond poliment Carlisle. **Est-ce que je peux savoir ce que nous pouvons faire exactement pour aider ?** Il est plus stupide que je ne le croyais, comment accepter d'aider les Volturi sans savoir.

Ma réflexion est coupée quand la femme du leader, Esmé, tombe au sol et se tortille de douleur en hurlant. Carlisle s'agenouille près de sa femme et supplie Aro de faire arrêter cette torture tandis que les autres hurlent sur Jane. Même la p'tite ne tient plus en place. La pétasse blonde de leur clan me hurle dessus pour que je fasse quelque chose, c'est là que tout devient claire. Aro va se servir des Cullen pour que la p'tite travaille sur son bouclier. Je donne un coup de poing à la pétasse sur le nez, elle recule de plusieurs pas car elle ne s'attendait pas à ça.

**- Bella, fait quelque chose, s'il te plaît. Protège-là avec ton bouclier. Fait cesser cette torture,** me supplie la p'tite. Si elle avait été humaine, elle serait entrain de pleure.

**- Fait-le**, lui dis-je.

Elle regarde Esmé et moi en alternance. Je la vois lever un pied pour avancer, encore une fois, je la maintient en place par le bras. Elle panique, j'ai envie d'éclater de rire. Elle fixe son regard sur Esmé et se concentre. Elle est tellement dans son truc qu'elle ressemble à une enfant qui remplit sa couche.

**- Essaie plus fort,** lui conseillais-je en retenant mon rire. Finalement Esmé cesse de hurler.

**- J'ai réussi !** Crie la p'tite et c'est au tour de la femme du Major de s'écrouler.

**- Non, elle a simplement changé de jouet, **lui dis-je en riant un peu.

Après la femme du Major, le tas de muscle y passe aussi et le dernier est le leader. Évidemment le reste des Cullen a essayé d'attaquer les gardes mais ils ont été arrêté par Alec et son don. Quand Jane cesse de jouer, Aro explique qu'ils sont ici pour aider la p'tite avec son bouclier. La réaction à cette révélation est comique, la pétasse blondasse hurle qu'elle n'a jamais aimé la nouvelle vampire et qu'elle n'a aucunement l'intention de l'aider à quoi que se soit. Aro demande à quelques gardes de les accompagner à leurs chambres et tout redevient normal, pour l'instant.

Si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je dois avouer qu'Aro a eu une excellente idée de les faire venir, la p'tite a un p'tit quelque chose de tendre pour eux, donc elle se forcera pour les protéger et moi, je serai là aussi. Pas pour les couvrir de mon bouclier mais pour observer et pour murmurer à la p'tite des choses qui vont sûrement l'aider, comme plutôt.

Quand mon tour de garde se termine, je me dirige dans ma chambre et c'est là que je sens leurs présences. Fuck non, Aro n'a pas osé faire ça, et oui, il l'a fait. Il a fait installer les Cullen dans la section où se trouve ma chambre. En ouvrant ma porte, l'odeur de deux vampires femelles, Cullen en plus, arrive à mon nez. Je referme la porte et piste l'odeur des coupables. Il me faut quelques minutes pour les trouver, mais comme mon nez me l'a dit, elle ne sont pas seules, elles sont avec le reste du clan, comme si cela allait m'arrêter. Le leader me regarde avec un sourcil levé.

**- Bella...** Commence-t-il.

**- Isabella**. Il n'a aucun droit de me nommer Bella.

**- Isabella,** se reprend-t-il. **Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ? **Demande Carlisle avec politesse.

**- Je veux elle,** dis-je en pointant l'épouse du Major, **et elle**, ajoutais-je en direction de la pétasse blonde.

**- Pourquoi ?** Demande Carlisle en fronçant les sourcils.

**- J'ai quelques comptes à régler, **grondais-je en disant cette phrase.

Les deux femelles se cachent derrière leurs compagnon respectif, comme si cela allait m'arrêter. Carlisle regarde en alternance entre moi et les deux fautives. Il me demande ce qu'elles ont fait et j'explique qu'elles ont pénétrés dans ma chambre mais les deux nies tout en bloc en disant qu'elles n'ont fait que frapper à ma porte. Évidemment, c'est moi qui passe pour la vampire qui exagère les faits. Rosalie, la pétasse blonde va même jusqu'à dire que je dois apprendre à vivre en société. Je lève un sourcil à ce commentaire.

Il est vrai que selon les normes humaines je ne sais pas vivre en société mais en ce qui concerne les normes vampiriques, je suis très bien adaptée, contrairement à eux. Je demande au leader de me suivre à ma chambre et de me dire qui entre elles et moi dit vrai. Il accepte malgré les protestations des deux femelles fautives. Évidemment, le clan au complet nous accompagne. Devant ma chambre, j'invite le doc à ouvrir la porte et de suivre l'odeur, ce qu'il fait. Il se rend à ma bibliothèque, ma garde-robe, ma salle de bain et même à mon lit. À ce moment il se tourne et regarde les membres de son clan avec de la colère dans les yeux.

**- Rosalie, Alice. Pouvez-vous m'expliquer ce que vous faisiez dans la chambre d'Isabella ?** Demande-t-il.

**- Je... Nous... Je... **Bégaie l'épouse du Major.

Carlisle lève la main pour faire taire tout le monde. Il s'excuse auprès de moi et exige une réunion familiale dans la chambre qu'il occupe. C'est quoi ? Il va discuter avec elles et ça va se terminer comme ça ? Je ne crois pas, je demande réparation pour ce qu'elles ont fait. Du coin de l'œil je vois le Major se rapprocher de son épouse, il sait que de mon côté ce n'est pas terminé. Il le sait car c'est lui qui m'a formé. Le clan Cullen retournent à leur occupation et moi je vais vaquer aux miennes.

**POV Jasper**

Nous laissons Bella à sa chambre pour partir dans la chambre de Carlisle et Esmé. Je marche rapidement en tenant très fortement le bras d'Alice. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête mais va falloir que ça arrête car je ne pourrai rien pour elle si elle continue de chercher des problèmes à Bella. Alice tortille un peu son bras, espérant échapper à mon emprise mais au lieu de la laisser aller, je resserre ma main. Elle chigne un peu mais pour l'instant, ça me passe très haut par dessus la tête.

En entrant dans la chambre de Carlisle, je pousse Alice dans un fauteuil et la force à s'asseoir. Les autres me regardent comme si j'avais une deuxième tête.

**- C'est quoi ton problème bro ? **Me demande Emmett.

**- Écoute bien **_**bro,**_crachais-je le bro. **Alice et Rosalie ont pénétré dans le domaine privé d'un autre vampire sans y être invitées. Elles vont devoir réparer le tort qu'elles ont fait et je peux te garantir qu'elles n'aimeront pas, **crachais-je tout en expliquant.

**- Tu n'exagères pas un peu, **lance Edward sur un ton las, je lève un sourcil mais n'ajoute rien.

Quand Carlisle demande aux filles de s'expliquer, ni l'une ni l'autre n'est capable de donner une raison ne serait-ce valable. Je n'ai pas influencé leurs émotions, je garde ça pour Alice quand nous serons seuls, je veux une explication et je l'aurai. Carlisle est au milieu de son discours sur un ton paternel qui explique que ce n'est pas bien de faire ce qu'elles ont faits. Finalement, il leurs parlent comme si elles avaient cinq ans.

Nous ne portons pas attention aux bruits qui proviennent du couloir car nous ne sommes pas seuls dans cette partie du château jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Carlisle va ouvrir et invite le vampire à entrer. Félix annonce à Carlisle qu'il est attendu, ce dernier lui dit que nous serons dans la salle dans quelques minutes. Ce à quoi Félix répond que Carlisle est le seul à être demandé, il nous regarde tous et nous dit qu'il sera de retour sous peu.

**POV Kristen**

Je pensais avoir du plaisir en intégrant la garde, dire que je me suis trompée est un euphémisme. Tout d'abord, je me suis fait humiliée par Bella quand elle m'a forcé à m'incliner devant Aro et les deux autres, Aro a continué l'humiliation en m'expliquant les «règles» dans la salle et ensuite les Cullen ont souffert du don de Jane car je n'arrive pas à déployer mon bouclier. Bella pourrait m'aider un peu, mais au lieu, elle se moque de moi.

Après ma garde, je demande à Jane de m'expliquer la raison de son comportement, elle me dit que, contrairement à moi, elle exécute les ordres qui lui sont donnés. C'est quoi cette connerie ? J'ai toujours écouté les ordres, peut-être pas à la lettre mais quand même.

Je vais à ma chambre, en fait, celle d' Alec et moi pour bouder. Et oui, bouder, car si ils veulent me traiter en enfants, je vais leur donner une raison de le faire. Quand Alec arrive je lui conte ce que Jane m'a dit et au lieu d'être en accord avec moi, il donne son appui à sa sœur en me disant que se sont les rois qui décident et dirigent.

Démétri vient me chercher en me disant que je dois l'accompagner dans la salle d'entraînement, je me demande bien la raison. À mon arrivée, les rois sont là et je m'incline légèrement devant eux. Peu de temps après, Jane et Alec entrent eux aussi. Nous prenons place au centre de la pièce et nous attendons les ordres. Bella entre et elle nous regarde. Merde, ses yeux sont noirs, ce n'est pas bon signe ça, je vais passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

Je réalise rapidement que mon entraînement ne se fera pas avec Bella quand Carlisle, mon deuxième père entre accompagné de Félix. Un frisson me parcourt le dos, je sais ce qui va se produire et je n'aime pas ça.

Carlisle est à peine au centre de la pièce qu'il s'écroule au sol en hurlant de douleur. J'exige à Jane d'arrêter mais elle ne fait rien. Je veux m'approcher de Carlisle, le prendre dans mes bras et me sauver le plus loin possible avec lui mais Bella me retient fortement.

**- Protège-le au lieu de crier comme une gamine,**m'ordonne-t-elle en me crachant au visage.

**- Je ne sais pas comment faire, **pleurais-je.

**- Faut le vouloir, **dit-elle entre les dents.

Faut le vouloir, tu parles d'une réponse de con. Je le veux, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne sais pas combien de temps s'est écoulé, mais Carlisle cesse de hurler. Je ferme les yeux de soulagement. Il se relève lentement pour un vampire. Une fois debout, il lève les mains devant lui et les bougent, comme s' il cherchait quelque chose. Je vois ses lèvres bouger mais aucun son ne sort. Alec a dû lui enlever la vue et la parole. Je me concentre encore sur Carlisle, me répétant sans cesse que je dois le protéger. Et là, il s'écroule au sol. Fuck, Alec et Jane l'attaquent en même temps. Bella est là, près de moi, me murmurant à l'oreille de me forcer le cul si je veux qu'il arrête de souffrir. Elle dit aussi que je ne dois pas vraiment tenir à lui car je ne le protège pas, elle va même jusqu'à dire que je ne suis qu'un vampire pathétique qui n'a pas sa place dans le monde vampirique.

Je sens la colère monter en moi et tout à coup, Carlisle se détend et se lève doucement. Alec et Jane froncent des sourcils. Bella est maintenant silencieuse et Aro se lève et applaudit, ce qui me fait perdre ma concentration, Carlisle s'écroule au sol, encore une fois.

Le roi fait un signe en direction de Bella et cette dernière me chuchote de bien regarder. Carlisle se lève très lentement, il parle d'une voix très rauque et son corps est parcouru par des petites secousses. Jane hurle et Alec a une veine du front qui est sorti tellement il se concentre. Je regarde Bella qui s'est couchée sur le dos et fredonne une chanson en fixant le plafond. Aro ordonne aux jumeaux d'arrêter et de nous laisser. Bella se lève et regarde les rois comme si elle s'ennuyait. Il m'ordonne d'accompagner Carlisle à sa chambre, il n'a pas besoin de me le dire une deuxième fois.

J'entends Bella demander la permission d'aller chasser à l'extérieur, je ferme les yeux car je sais que si sa demande lui est accordée, une famille sera décimée cette nuit. Même si je me nourris d'humain, c'est une chose que je ne suis pas capable de faire.

En arrivant dans la chambre de Carlisle, le reste de la famille est là et commencent à poser des questions. Carlisle ne répond pas, mais vu le regard de dégoût et de frustration d'Edward, il sait ce qui est arrivé. Il ne perd pas une seconde et fonce sur moi en me disant que j'aurais dû protéger son père de la torture qu'il a subit. Ce qui fait qu'en plus d'Edward qui m'insulte j'ai Alice et Rosalie sur le dos. J'essaie de m'enfuir mais je n'y arrive pas. Je ne suis pas capable de me défendre, ils sont ma famille. Donc j'encaisse les hurlements, les insultes, les accusations et les coups sans broncher.

**POV Extérieur**

Pendant que Kristen se fait battre par les membres de sa famille, Bella se prépare à aller dans la ville la plus près pour chasser. Passant devant la chambre des Cullen, elle entend ce qui se passe à l'intérieur mais elle décide de ne pas s'en mêler. Elle a fait ce qu'elle a pu pour la p'tite, c'est maintenant à elle de se débrouiller avec le reste.

Aro ouvre la porte et regarde ce qui se passe, il fait un signe de la main et les trois assaillants tombent au sol. Il touche chaque personne et secoue la tête. Il aide Kristen à se relever, ordonne à Alec de l'emmener se nourrir et ensuite de s'occuper de sa compagne. Le roi est un être sans cœur mais ce qui vient de se passer ne sera pas impuni. Il comprend maintenant ce qu'à voulu dire Isabella quand elle a dit que Kristen a besoin d'être sur le terrain pour s'améliorer.

Jasper regarde les membres de son clan, en fait les trois qui ont attaqué Kriss et se demande ce qu'il va leur arriver. Il sait que Carlisle a été torturé mais cette torture est d'une certaine façon nécessaire pour que Kriss évolue, il le sait car il a fait la même chose à Bella, mais au lieu d'utiliser d'autres vampires, il utilisait des humains, des enfants pour être plus précis.


	10. Chapter 9

_**GATS :** Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! C'est vraiment une première pour moi, qu'on me dise que de me faire dire que mes écrits sont un vrai régale! Passif, vrai, mais pour l'instant. En ce qui concerne les remords, l'un en aura plus que l'autre mais je ne dis pas lequel. C'est moi qui te remercie de me laisser des reviews, c'est tellement appréciée. C'est toujours un plaisir de lire et répondre aux revies, n'arrête pas d'en envoyer. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine pour le prochain chapitre._

_**Chapitre neuf**_

**POV Bella**

Ça fait deux mois que les Cullen sont parmi nous et j'ai décidé de donner une leçon aux deux femelles qui ont osés pénétrer dans ma chambre, à plus d'une reprise par ailleurs. J'ai demandé la permission à Aro d'avoir une journée de libre et il me l'a accordé. Bien évidemment, il a fallu que je lui dise la raison mais bon, il ne sait pas ce que je prévois de faire exactement.

En parlant d' Aro, quand je lui ai dit qu' Alice et Rosalie pénétraient dans ma chambre, il m'a dit qu'il allait faire en sorte que la situation ne se reproduise plus. Mais n'ayant aucune influence sur les Cullen, car pour eux nous ne sommes que des monstres et qu'ils sont tellement supérieurs, donc personne, dans le clan Cullen, n'a pris ce qu'il a dit au sérieux.

Je me présente à la chambre du leader du clan et lui fait part de mon intention de passer la journée avec Alice et Rosalie. Il fronce les sourcil en me demandant pourquoi je lui demande à lui et aussi ce je comptais faire. C'est à ce moment là que je m'aperçois qu'il ne sait vraiment pas comment se passe la vie dans un clan. Je ne lui donne pas de réponse, je n'ai aucune intention de lui dire, surtout qu'il n'a aucune autorité sur moi. Toutefois, il accepte de m'accompagner pour la « récolte » de chaque femelle.

Carlisle frappe à la porte du Major, c'est ce dernier qui ouvre. En m'apercevant, il connaît la raison de ma présence. Il sait que je suis là pour ce que son épouse a fait. Quand le Major lui dit qu'elle devait me suivre, elle fait une crise mais il y met rapidement fin en lui disant de faire ce qui lui était demandé et de se taire. Elle obéi mais je peux clairement voir qu'elle n'est pas contente.

Quand Carlisle frappe chez Emmett, c'est Rosalie qui ouvre ce qui me surprend car normalement, aucune femelle n'est autorisée à prendre des décisions quand elle est en couple, sauf si le mâle est absent. Lorsque sa colère commence à prendre des proportions surprenantes, l'épouse du Major lui répète ce qu'il lui avait dit quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle accepte de nous suivre à contre cœur. Je remercie Carlisle pour son aide, même si en réalité je n'en avais pas besoin. Je me dois seulement de respecter son rang, même si il ne le mérite pas.

Je conduis Rosalie et Alice au garage où nous montons dans une des voitures. Alice commence à devenir excitée en pensant que nous allons faire du shopping. Si elle savait exactement quel genre de shopping que nous allons faire... Rosalie pour sa part reste de marbre, elle n'est pas aussi innocente que l'autre, faut croire. Et de toute façon, si j'avais envie d'aller faire du shopping, je n'irais sûrement pas avec l'une d'elle.

J'arrête la voiture devant une cabane au milieu de nul part. Alice me demande ce que nous faisons dans cet endroit miteux. Je ne lui réponds pas, mais j'avoue, cette place est miteuse et c'est parfait pour moi. J'adore les endroits éloignés des humains, j'adore ces p'tits endroits pourris qui sentent la moisissure et comme seule décoration, des toiles d'araignées et les p'tits cris des souris comme musique d'ambiance.

Je descends de la voiture et leur fais signe de me suivre, ce qu'elles font en marchant lentement, très lentement. Je suis certaine que même pour des humains, elles doivent marcher lentement. Quand nous entrons dans la cabane, je me dépêche de les menotter et les enchaîner à la poutre du plafond. Et oui, ce n'est pas la première fois que je viens ici avec un où des vampires qui méritent une bonne leçon. Je les regarde se débattre quelques minutes avant de leur dire que c'est totalement inutile car tout ici est fait en fonction de notre espèce et qu' aucun vampire ne peut s'échapper. Il faut cinq minutes de plus avant qu'elles comprennent que peut importe ce qu'elles font, rien ne changera. C'est avec joie que je profite de quelques secondes de silence.

**Pourquoi nous as-tu emmené ici ? ** Demande Alice avec de la peur et de la colère dans la voix.

**Vous avez osé entrer dans ma chambre sans mon autorisation et ce, à plusieurs reprises. Je sais que vous avez été avisée de ne plus le faire, mais vous n'avez pas écouté. Donc je vous ai emmené ici pour vous donner une petite leçon, **expliquais-je à voix basse et mortellement calme.

**Tout ce que nous voulions, c'est te connaître... **Commence Alice.

**Non, tu veux savoir des choses sur moi pour me faire chanter. Tu veux savoir si j'ai déjà baisé avec ton époux. Tu veux savoir comment un vampire comme moi peut vivre. Tu veux savoir si je suis à l'aise financièrement. Tu cherches à vouloir me faire du tord. Tant qu'à toi Rosalie, je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ta motivation. C'est peut-être la simple curiosité mais je ne le crois pas.** J'attends quelques secondes. **Donc je vais répondre à vos questions sans même que vous ayez à me poser les questions mais d'abord.** Je me lève et les bâillonne avec un tissu spécialement conçu pour résister aux dents acérées des vampires.

**Donc, en ce qui concerne les choses sur moi que tu pourrais utiliser pour me faire chanter, il n' en existe pas. J'assume chaque geste, chaque bataille, chaque coup porté et chaque meurtre que j'ai commis. Pouvez-vous en dire autant ? **Demandais-je sachant très bien la réponse.

**Est-ce que j'ai déjà baisé avec le Major, non. Il avait sa salope de Maria et les humaines avant de les tuer pour se nourrir, et maintenant il a toi. Je ne dis pas que je n'aurais pas aimé qu'il soit entre mes jambes, mais dans un sens, il était fidèle à Maria. Contrairement à toi. **Je fixe mon regard dans celui d'Alice. Elle a au moins la décence de regarder par terre.

**Est-ce que je suis à l'aise financièrement, oui. J'ai amplement plus que j'ai besoin. Quand j'étais avec Maria, elle divisait la fortune des clans adverses avec les soldats les plus méritants. Donc le Major et le Capitaine avaient une très grande part. **Je vois les yeux d'Alice s'agrandir. **Tu ne savais pas que ton p'tit chéri avait une fortune avant de te rencontrer. Quelle voyante, **dis- jesarcastiquement.

**En ce qui concerne le comment un vampire comme moi peut vivre et bien c'est simple. Je suis un vampire, je ne vie pas. Je ne suis qu'un corps mort sans cœur qui ère à travers les siècles. Je vais encore être sur cette terre le jour de sa destruction et si je suis chanceuse, j'y serai encore après. **

**La seule consolation à « vivre » durant une éternité c'est que j'ai la chance de me nourrir de la plus exquise source de nourriture. Les humains. Ceux que je préfère sont les enfants. Ceux entre zéro et cinq ans ont un goût tellement exceptionnel que j'ai un orgasme à chaque fois que j'en déguste un. **Alice et Rosalie ont une expression de dégoût sur le visage.** Mais je ne suis pas cruelle, je ne me nourris pas que d'enfants, il en faudrait trop. Je choisis la famille et je commence par le père. Les hommes ont un goût plus corsé, ça ouvre l'appétit. Ensuite c'est la mère, le fait qu'elle est mise des enfants au monde change le goût, il est plus délicat. Ensuite c'est les enfants, du plus vieux aux plus jeunes. Hummm, juste d'y penser, j'ai envie d'aller chasser. **Si les femelles pouvaient vomir, elles seraient entrain de le faire.

**Bon maintenant que j'ai répondu à vos questions, je crois qu'il est temps de vous apprendre une p'tite leçon de vie, **souriais-je.

J'avais pensé à les marquer un peu mais je ne pense pas que cette punition soit considérée comme « acceptable » par les autres. Je décide donc de leur arracher une jambe chacune. Les cries restent perçant malgré les bâillons. Je regarde le venin s'écouler au sol sans broncher. Pour la première, un vampire c'est comme chez les humains, au début il y a une grande perte de liquide, dans ce cas-ci, du venin et après un temps, la perte de liquide diminue. Mais contrairement aux humains, chez les vampires la diminution signifie simplement que la plaie se referme.

Je prends la jambe d'Alice et presse la plaie dans la marre de venin de Rosalie avant de remettre sa jambe. Je fais la même chose avec la jambe de Rosalie. Elle recommence à hurler, hurlements étouffés par le bâillon. Elles n'ont jamais vraiment vécu de démembrement et fusion dans leur éternité. Leurs cris sont une douce musique à mes oreilles. Je ne suis pas cruelle quand même, je leurs donne quelques minutes de repos avant d'arracher l'autre jambe.

Au moment de remettre leurs jambes une idée me vient. Je me suis toujours demandée si un membre se fusionne quand on essaie de l'attacher au mauvais corps. J'arrache la jambe nouvellement fusionnée et je fais l'échange. Rosalie a les jambes d'Alice et Alice à les jambes de Rosalie. Je regarde les membres se tortiller, comme s'ils voulaient retourner sur leur propriétaire. Je détache les femelles et je les portes dans la voiture, il est temps de retourner au château. J'avise les deux femelles que si je les reprends dans ma chambre, la punition sera un peu moins douce. D'après leur expression je suis certaine qu'elles ont compris.

En arrivant, j'aide les femelles à sortir de la voiture et je les laisse là. Je ne suis pas obligée de les reconduire, donc je vais à ma chambre. Évidemment, durant le trajet j'ai croisé deux époux anxieux qui me dévisagent. J'ai presque eu envie de les suivre pour voir leurs réactions quand ils vont découvrir leur compagne respective.

Quelques minutes après être parvenue à ma chambre, des hurlements de douleur ont envahis le couloir, les deux chercheuses de merde doivent être entrain de se faire remettre les bons morceaux. Je file sous la douche et m'amuse à écouter les hurlements et je ris. Oui, je ris sous la douche car ici, je sais que personne ne peux me voir et m' entendre.

En arrivant à ma chambre je vois les trois rois, accompagnés des mâles du clan Cullen. Je m'attendais à devoir m'expliquer mais je ne pensais pas que ça allait être si rapide. Je me demande ce que Eddy-Boy fait ici ? Les rois n'ont pas le choix, Carlisle car il est le leader, le Major et Emmett sont les époux des deux femelles mais Eddy-Boy, il n'a rien à faire ici. Je fronce les sourcils en fixant mon regard sur lui. Il a au moins la décence de regarder ailleurs.

**Isabella, habille-toi, **m'ordonne Aro.

J'ai envie de lui dire que je suis dans MA chambre et que j'ai amplement le droit de me promener enroulée dans une serviette si j'en ai envie. Mais au lieu de ça, je prends des vêtements et retourne à la salle de bain.

**POV Extérieur**

Aro n' a pas été très surpris ou même choqué quand Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper et Edward se sont présentés devant lui et ses frères pour dire ce qu' Isabella a fait subir à Alice et Rosalie. Le roi avait expliqué à Carlisle qu'une telle chose allait arriver s' il ne contrôlait pas ses « filles ». Mais Carlisle, qui voit du bien et bon en tout le monde, n'avait pas cru Aro. Ce dernier a donc consenti d'aller discuter avec Isabella avant de prendre une décision quelconque.

Jasper avait avisé Alice de laisser Bella tranquille, mais elle n'aime pas se faire dire quoi que se soit, elle a donc fait à sa tête en incluant Rosalie. Mais aujourd'hui, la petite vampire regrette. Elle regrette de ne pas avoir écouté son compagnon, où ne pas inclure sa sœur. La voyante se dit qu'elle va devoir se venger mais comment faire ?

Contrairement à Alice, Rosalie a compris la leçon. Elle ne veut pas se venger d' Isabella, elle sait que si elle s'en prend à elle, elle ne survivra pas. Alice va payer pour la souffrance qu'elle a subit car c'est Alice qui l'a convaincu de s'introduire dans la chambre d' Isabella, c'est Alice qui a décidé d'y aller plus d'une fois. À un moment donné, pendant qu' Isabella leur parlait, Rosalie a compris que tout ce que voulait cette dernière était qu'on lui foute la paix et la blonde est bien décidé à le faire.

Mais une chose chicotte Rosalie, c'est qu' Isabella sait des choses sur elle ainsi que sur Alice. Rosalie se demande comment Isabella a bien pu savoir ce genre de truc. Et surtout, elle se demande ce qu'à voulu dire Isabella quand elle a dit que le Major était fidèle contrairement à Alice. Est-ce que ça veut dire que sa sœur a déjà été infidèle à Jasper, se demande Rosalie et surtout avec qui elle aurait fait une telle chose.

Jasper est en colère que sa compagne est été torturée et veut réparation sans vouloir se mettre les Volturi à dos, il va donc le faire de façon « légale ». Il va demander la permission de venger sa compagne et là, Bella va payer pour avoir blessé sa douce et parfaite Alice. Il sait que sa moitié a dû faire quelque chose pour provoquer Bella mais quoi ? Il ne veut pas le savoir car pour l'instant, il se dit que la punition a sûrement été trop grosse pour une simple petite offense.

Emmett, le bouffon de la famille Cullen, n'a pas envie de rire, il a envie de meurtre. Il a fallu l'aide de Félix pour le retenir. Le grand costaud se promet de faire payer Isabella, cette folle qui se croit tout permis. Il se dit qu'il est capable de la mettre à terre et qu'il va pouvoir la faire souffrir. Il se dit même qu'il va se trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider, personne de sa famille par contre. Il y a sûrement des vampires qui vont accepter de l'aider parmi les gardes.

Aro décide d'aller « écouter » ce que les femelles Cullen ont à dire avant d'aller parler à Isabella. La vampire lui avait déjà parlé des intrusions répétitives que les deux femelles avaient fait dans sa chambre mais curieux de nature, il veut en connaître la raison.

Quand il touche Alice, il y découvre qu'elle est jalouse d' Isabella. Elle n'est pas jalouse de sa beauté car pour elle, elle est affreuse. Elle est jalouse car Isabella a connu Jasper du temps de Maria. Elle est convaincu que son compagnon et Isabella ont déjà eu une relation quelconque. Elle veut savoir si, Isabella, a découvert son secret, celui que Jasper n'est pas son âme sœur. Elle veut trouver quelque chose pour lui faire du chantage afin qu' Isabella se taise. Aro est surpris par ces révélations.

En touchant Rosalie, Aro trouve que cette dernière n'est que curieuse. La blonde n'a jamais connu la vie de vrai vampire et elle aimerait en savoir plus, sans vivre cette vie elle même. Alice connaissant la curiosité de Rosalie, s'est servi de ça pour la manipuler. Contrairement à la petite, Rosalie ne veut pas se venger d' Isabella, elle comprend que ce qu'elle a fait n' est pas bien et elle est contente de ne pas avoir subit pire comme punition.

Malgré qu' Isabella soit une vampire sans pitié et sans cœur il n'en reste pas moins qu'elle est juste. Oui juste, si tu la provoques, elle attaque. Si tu la laisses tranquille elle te fout la paix, même si elle ne t'apprécie pas. Tout ce que veut Isabella c'est vivre son éternité tranquille et ça, les rois le savent.

Après avoir pris connaissance des pensées des trois femelles impliquées dans cette situation, Aro partage le tout avec ses frères. Marcus qui a toujours eu un petit faible pour Isabella, dit qu'elle a agit comme il le fallait, surtout qu'elle avait déjà avisé Aro de ce problème. Caïus lui, aime bien l'idée de mettre Alice, Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper Cullen contre la brune. Il y a longtemps qu'il n'a pas assisté à une bonne bagarre. Il est certain que celle-là, en sera une qui marquera tout le château. Le Dieu de la guerre contre une qu'il a formé.

Après avoir écouté ses frères Aro doit décider de quel côté la balance penchera. Car encore une fois, il se trouve pris entre les deux qui n'ont pas la même opinion. Il va dans son bureau et s'y enferme, prétextant prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Il ouvre un tiroir et prend une vieille pièce d'or, la fait tourner entre ses doigts. Pile, Isabella sera blanchit de toute chose qui se rapporte aux Cullen. Face, elle devra se battre contre les quatre Cullen. Aro lance la pièce et la regarde tournoyer avant de l'attraper. Il prend une seconde avant de regarder quelle décision il prendra. Aro convoque les Cullen, ses frères ainsi qu' Isabella dans la salle des trônes pour faire part de la décision.


	11. Chapter 10

_**Cristalle :** Je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plut. En ce qui concerne la décision, tu auras ta réponse en lisant ce chapitre. Au sujet d'Alice, j'espère que tu comprendras que je ne puisse pas te donner de réponse immédiatement. Tu poses de bonne question auquel je ne peux répondre sans trop en dévoiler sur le reste de l'histoire. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

_**GATS :** Tu trouves Bella magnanime! Rosalie pet être réfléchis quand elle prend le temps. Ils ne sont pas de mauvais fois, juste en colère de ce qu'elle a fait. C'est une machine, elle est conditionnée, programmée, instinctive. Elle a été crée pour être comme ça et c'est une dès raison que les Volturi l'apprécient. Elle va avoir des sentiments mais... Je n'en dit pas plus. Que dire au sujet d'Alice? Va falloir que tu continues à lire et pour le Major, il n'est pas crétin, il a simplement subit un lavage de cerveau... Merci pour ta review, j'adore te lire à chaque semaine. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne semaine._

_**Guest :** Tu as droit à ton opinion, que je respecte, tout comme j'ai droit à la mienne. Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me faire part de ton sentiment en rapport à ce que tu as lu dans le chapitre précédent. Je ne suis pas certaine que le prochain chapitre te plaira mais bon, bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

_**Guest :** Je te remercie pour tous tes compliments, j'en ai rougis. Je te remercie pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

* * *

_**Chapitre précédent :** Après avoir écouté ses frères Aro doit décider de quel côté la balance penchera. Car encore une fois, il se trouve pris entre les deux qui n'ont pas la même opinion. Il va dans son bureau et s'y enferme, prétextant prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ça. Il ouvre un tiroir et prend une vieille pièce d'or, la fait tourner entre ses doigts. Pile, Isabella sera blanchit de toute chose qui se rapporte aux Cullen. Face, elle devra se battre contre les quatre Cullen. Aro lance la pièce et la regarde tournoyer avant de l'attraper. Il prend une seconde avant de regarder quelle décision il prendra. Aro convoque les Cullen, ses frères ainsi qu'Isabella dans la salle des trônes pour faire part de la décision._

**AVERTISSEMENT : MULTIPLE POV**

_**Chapitre dix**_

**POV Bella**

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu' Aro a accordé au quatre Cullen de se battre contre moi pour réparation à ce que j'ai fait à deux des membres du clan. Je pensais que le roi comprenait, je me suis fourrée le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude. Le putain de con, il sait que je veux éliminer le Major et le con me dit de ne pas trop le blesser. Je ne sais pas comment il a prit cette décision mais ce n'est pas très logique, sauf s'il veut obtenir quelque chose des Cullen. C'est sûrement ça, Aro n'est gentil et accommodant que seulement lorsqu'il peut obtenir quelque chose en retour.

**POV Emmett**

Quand Aro nous a dit que Rosalie, Jasper, Alice et moi allions combattre contre Isabella, j'ai été un peu déçu car ce n'est pas ce que je voulais mais hey, je vais tout de même lui foutre une raclée qu'elle n'oubliera pas de sitôt. Je vais venger ma belle Rosie et je vais y prendre un plaisir fou. Ce n'est pas une petite conne comme elle qui aura le dessus sur moi. Elle va goûter à ma fureur et peu importe ce que Jasper et Peter disent, je suis certain qu'elle n'a rien vue ni même vécu à ce que je prévois lui faire vivre. La bête en moi réclame cette vengeance et elle l'aura.

Pendant qu' Aro prend le temps de penser à ce qu'il allait faire, j'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai découvert qu'aucun garde ne voulaient m'aider dans ma vengeance. Ils m'ont tous avoué ne pas aimer Isabella. Toutefois, ils ont un grand respect et surtout, ils ont peur d'elle, même Jane ne veut pas se mêler de cette situation. Bref, ce n'est plus important maintenant.

**POV Rosalie**

Je ne peux pas croire qu' Aro ait décidé que nous allions nous battre contre Isabella. Moi je suis contre, je ne veux pas me battre. J'admets que la « punition » qu'elle m'a fait subir est exagérée, surtout si on prend en considération le délit. Mais il est aussi vrai que je n'aurais pas dû fouiller dans ses affaires. Je me suis mise à sa place et moi aussi j'aurais pété un câble si on m'avait fait ça. J'ai essayé d'en parler avec les autres mais aucun ne veux m'écouter. Ils pensent tous que j'ai peur et que c'est pour cette raison que je ne veux pas participer à ce cirque. Il est vrai que j'ai peur, mais ce n'est pas ça qui m'arrête. Edward a dit que si je ne voulais pas participer, qu'il allait prendre ma place, mais avant de lui laisser,je vais essayer de parler aux rois et de leur faire comprendre mon point de vue.

**POV Alice**

Cette petite salope sait trop de chose pour son propre bien. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours été fidèle à mon époux mais faut comprendre qu'après des décennies de mariage, c'est bien un peu de distraction et de nouveauté. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû aller dans sa chambre mais merde, comment obtenir ce que je veux savoir quand personne ne sait rien et surtout, quand je ne peux plus avoir de vision.

J'ai réussi au moins une chose, Jasper ne prend plus sa défense, il est maintenant à 100% de mon coté et souhaite la briser. Encore une fois et je suis certaine qu'il va y arriver. Se faire arracher les jambes pour avoir fouillé dans sa chambre et dans un coffre caché dans le fond du garde-robe, y a rien là. C'est pas comme si j'avais trouvé quelque chose de toute façon.

Je n'arrive pas à croire que Rosalie ne veut pas participer à ce magnifique événement. Elle ne comprend pas que tout ce qu'elle aura à faire, est de rester en retrait et de regarder Jasper et Emmett de faire le plus dure. Quand elle sera au sol, nous aurons qu'à lui arracher la tête, les bras et les jambes et les cacher le plus loin possible de son corps. De cette façon, je retrouverais mes visions et notre vie reprendra comme avant. Je vais essayer de lui parler, encore une fois. Elle est tellement facile à convaincre.

**POV Jasper**

J'ai la chance de démontrer à Bella que je suis encore plus fort qu'elle et que je lui serai toujours supérieur. Je peux comprendre que Rosalie et Alice soient allées un peu loin en fouillant dans les objets privés de Bella, mais l'arrachement des jambes et trop fort comme punition.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi Aro a refusé que je combatte seul contre Bella, je sais qu'elle n'a aucune chance contre moi. Je vais faire le plus gros du travail, comme contre Victoria, je vais en laisser un peu à Emmett tandis que les filles resteront bien tranquille derrière.

Je sais que Rosalie ne veut pas se battre contre Bella. Quand elle m'a dit qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ce qu'elle a subit, je sais qu'elle dit vraie, d'après ses émotions. Edward a demandé de prendre sa place et elle a refusé, elle pense qu'il n'a aucune chance contre Bella, et elle a raison. Mais qui suis-je pour empêcher quelqu'un de lui botter le cul.

Je suis sorti de ma réflexion par la sonnerie de mon cellulaire, je ne regarde pas l'identité de l'appelant avant de répondre.

_**- Hey le trou d'cul... **_Commence Peter.

**- Quoi?** Demandais-je d'un ton sec.

_**- C'est quoi ton foutu problème ? Tu crois avoir une chance contre la bête qui a détruit la salope de Maria ?**_ _**T'es fou en tabar... **_

**- Écoute, elle a démemb...**

_**- Je le sais espèce d'épais. Elle le méritait peut-être, **_hurle-t-il et raccroche.

Je regarde mon cellulaire et le lance contre le mur. Comme si Alice méritait ce qu'elle a subit. Il ne l'a jamais apprécié mais de là à dire qu'elle mérite ça...

**POV Aro**

Je suis surpris de voir la réaction des Cullen face à ma décision, Alice, le Major et Emmett sont très heureux, tandis que la belle Rosalie ne veux pas participer à cette chose barbare comme elle dit. Isabella m'a clairement fait part de sa déception dans ma décision, elle comprend qu'elle ne fait pas parti de mon clan mais elle m'a toujours été fidèle, je ne peux pas la contre-dire sur ce point là.

J'ai essayé d'expliquer à Isabella que j'avais pleine confiance en elle et en ses capacités, je sais qu'elle en sortira grande gagnante. Mais pour elle, je l'ai trahis et je sais ce qui arrive aux vampires qui ont osé la trahir et je vais tout faire pour ne pas me retrouver de ce côté de la ligne.

**- Maître Aro, vous êtes demandés au téléphone, **me dit Giana, notre secrétaire humaine en me tendant un cellulaire.

**- Aro Volturi,** m'annonçais-je.

_**- Ici Peter Whitlock... **_Je lève les sourcils, que me veut-il ?

**- Que puis-je pour toi mon ami ?** Lui demandais-je en lui coupant la parole.

_**- Si tu laisses Isabella combattre contre les quatre Cullen, tu devras justifier leurs destructions. Elle n'aura aucune pitié et je ne garantie rien en ce qui concerne ta sécurité. **_Comment sait-il ça ?

**- Tu sais Peter qu'Isabella... **Je n'ai pas le temps de terminer ma pensée qu'il me coupe, je déteste me faire couper, je suis Aro Volturi merde.

_**- Je sais que le Major et moi sommes sur sa liste noire et que nous sommes les premiers sur cette foutu liste de merde. Je voulais juste t'avertir qu'il y a des chances que ça vire en carnage, surtout si elle laisse sa bête s'échapper. Bonne chance Aro.**_ C'est ainsi qu'il coupe la ligne.

C'était quoi ça ? C'est quoi cette conversation, si s'en est une. Je soupire et regarde mes frères qui ont tout entendu. Marcus soupire et Caïus me regarde surpris. Je ne peux pas reculer maintenant, qu'est-ce que je peux faire avec tout ça ?

**POV Carlisle**

Je n'ai pas de mot pour exprimer mes sentiments face au traitement que mes filles ont eu des mains d' Isabella. Je sais ce qu'ont fait mes filles étaient déplacés mais la punition était démesurée. Malgré cela, je ne veux pas que quatre de mes enfants l'affrontent physiquement, ce n'est pas bien, le mal pour le mal n'a jamais rien réglé et ne réglera jamais rien.

Je sais que Jasper, Emmett et Alice se réjouissent de cet affrontement tandis que Rosalie ne veut absolument pas y participer. Elle dit qu'elle a eu ce qu'elle a mérité et que de se battre avec Isabella ne fera qu'envenimer les choses, déjà tendu, entre notre famille et elle. Je sais que Rosalie a raison mais je n'arrive pas à faire comprendre ça aux autres.

Même Edward, mon fils qui déteste tant la violence veut se battre en remplacement de Rosalie. Je sais qu'il n'a aucune chance contre elle. A vrai dire, le seul qui a une chance de s'en sortir un tant soit peu intacte est Jasper, simplement parce que c'est lui qui l'a formé du temps de Maria.

Esmé ne veut pas en entendre parler, elle déteste la violence. Elle était vraiment en colère quand les filles sont arrivées, mais elle est convaincue qu' Isabella ne recommencera pas. Au fond de moi, je crois qu'elle a raison. Je sais qu' Aro et Isabella ont avisé la famille que si Alice et Rosalie ne cessaient pas ce qu'elles faisaient, la vampire brune allait prendre les mesures pour leur faire comprendre de ne plus recommencer, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Au fond, c'est moi qui n'est pas à la auteur comme père de famille, je ne sais pas comment me faire respecter et écouter. Je vais devoir changer certaines choses mais je ne sais pas comment et quoi.

**POV Bella _(Jour de la confrontation)_**

Il y a deux jours, Aro m'a expliqué la raison de la décision qu'il a prise. Il m'a dit que si il refusait la confrontation, qui sera supervisé et avec des règles, certains Cullen prévoyaient de m'affronter quand même et le but est de me détruire. J'admets qu'il n'a pas tout à fait tord sur la base de sa décision mais ça n'implique pas que je l'accepte pour autant.

Je me suis nourris plus que normalement, je veux que mon corps soit gorgé de sang pour être au maximum de ma force. Généralement ça ne serait pas vraiment nécessaire mais là, mon plus grand adversaire sera devant moi et je ne veux pas perdre devant lui.

Comme mon côté sombre n'est jamais loin de la surface, c'est facile pour moi de le laisser prendre le dessus et je ne m'en priverai pas, surtout pas contre le Major. J'ai fait la promesse à Marcus de ne pas le détruire, juste de lui faire manger la poussière. Il ajoute qu'un accident peut arriver et qu'une blessure peut se joindre à cet accident.

La confrontation, comme l'appelle certains vampires, se passer dans une salle spécialement aménagée pour cette occasion. La salle est entourée par des tribunes où les curieux pourront regarder ce qui va se passer. J'ai entendu des rumeurs, ils y a même des paris qui ont été fait. Présentement, je suis classée perdante et ça ne me dérange pas car j'ai parié sur moi.

J'entre dans la foutue salle et fixe mon regard sur les quatre Cullen, Rosalie a finalement cédé sa place, elle a clairement dit qu'elle ne veux pas participer à cette mascarade car elle assume ses actes et la punition qu'il s'en est suivi. Donc, c'est Emmett, Eddy-Boy, Alice et le Major. Je vais me placer un peu en retrait et ferme les yeux, laissant à mon côté sombre la place. Je suis certaine que lorsque j' ouvrirai les yeux, ils seront tout noirs, ne laissant plus aucune trace de blanc.

Aro dit qu'il n'y aura aucune exécution aujourd'hui. Le démembrement est permis sauf la tête. Le combat prendra fin quand moi, où les quatre Cullen seront au sol incapable de se défendre. Quand l'un des Cullen n'est plus en fonction de se battre, il devra rejoindre sa famille.

**- Bonne chance à vous cinq. Que le combat commence**, dit Aro de façon solennel.

Je garde les yeux fermés et me concentre sur les déplacements de l'air autour de moi, j'évite un coup, un deuxième et un troisième avant de les ouvrir. Je ne suis pas surprise de voir que les mâles foncent sur moi. Je suis maintenant à portée de leurs mains, je fais un saut arrière, mes pieds frappent le mur. Je m'en sers pour me donner de l' élan pour sauter plus haut et vers l'avant. Les mâles sont pris par surprise, ce qui me laisse le temps voulu. Je me pose derrière Alice, lui prends les deux coudes dans les mains et me sert d'elle comme bouclier. Elle encaisse quelques coups de la part d'Eddy-boy avant que le Major m'attrape par derrière et me tire dessus. Je ne sais pas si il pensait que j'allais lâcher sa chérie mais grâce à lui, j'arrive à arracher les deux bras de la voyante et les lance à Aro.

Elle peut encore se battre mais la p'tite fille n'a pas ce qu'il faut pour le faire, donc elle va rejoindre le reste des Cullen. Je vois Aro refuser de lui rendre ses bras, il doit savoir que si elle les récupère, elle va revenir, malgré les règles établies par les rois.

Je me fais plaquer au sol par Emmett qui me frappe avec ses deux poings, je sais que mon nez est cassé, les os de mes joues ainsi que ma mâchoire, mais cela ne m'arrête pas. Avec mes jambes, j'entoure son cou et me tourne sur le ventre, ce qui déstabilise le gros et me donne une chance de m'échapper. Je replace ma mâchoire et que le combat continue.

Eddy-Boy et le Major sont sur moi en une seconde, j'ai un bras derrière le dos, retenu par le Major qui approche sa dentition de mon cou. Eddy-Boy qui est devant moi arrive à me frapper dans les côtes, le gros me donne un coup de pied sous le menton, Eddy-Boy se donne de l' élan pour me frapper au visage. J'arrive à l'éviter et le con frappe le Major au visage, l'éloignement de mon cou.

Je me détache de la poigne du Major en lui donnant un coup de tête, je décide de me débarrasser d'Eddy-Boy. Je concentre mon attention sur lui sans perdre ce qui se passe autour de moi. Le gros a sûrement compris ce que je voulais car il court vers moi. Ce qu'il n'a pas encore compris c'est que plus il est gros et le plus il court vite, le plus la chute sera douloureuse. Je fais comme lui et m'élance dans sa direction afin de sauter au dernier moment. Mes deux pieds enfoncent sa cage thoracique et le gros vol jusqu'au fond de la salle, défonçant le mur.

Le Major me saute sur le dos, je tombe en pleine face. Cette action m'amène à un niveau de colère que je ressentais lors des guerres du Sud avec Maria. Je vois rouge et laisse définitivement ma bête prendre le contrôle de cette situation.

Je sens les coups qui me sont donnés, mais je ne ressens aucune douleur. Je sens qu'on me mord, mais encore une fois, je ne ressens rien. Je frappe, je mords, j'arrache sans arrêts. Je me fais mordre, je me fais frapper en retour mais je m'en fou. Je sais qu'un de mes membres a été arraché et je m'en fout totalement. Mon but est simple, détruire.

J'entends crier ma où mes victimes et j'adore ces sons, c'est de la douce musique à mes oreilles. Je ne sais pas comment mais il n'y a plus personne, je suis seule dans une pièce et je veux encore me battre, je n'ai pas terminé, je n'ai pas brûlé les vampires de merde qui ont osé me provoquer. J'essaie d'arracher la porte, mais elle n'obtempère pas, je commence à frapper un mur pour me faire un passage et sortir d'ici.

**POV Extérieur**

Quand Bella a laissé sa bête prendre le dessus, tout est devenu un carnage. Emmett, Edward et Jasper lui ont sauté dessus pour la maintenir et lui arracher ses membres mais manque de chance, elle a réussi à se défaire de leurs prises.

Edward a été mordu au visage, Bella lui a arraché le nez avec les dents. Emmett a réussi à la mordre à son tour mais il a perdu deux doigts. Jasper a essayé de laisser sa bête prendre le dessus mais peu importe le niveau de sa colère, rien n'y a fait. Il a réussi à la mordre et lui arracher un pied avant qu'elle ne se retourne contre lui, de le mordre à multiple reprises et pour finir le démembrer. Edward et Emmett ont subit le même sort que Jasper, il a fallu l'aide de deux vampires avec des boucliers physiques pour récupérer les trois mâles Cullen.

Certains jeunes gardes ont voulu se mesurer à Isabella, ils n'ont pas duré plus que quelques minutes. Aro a ordonné à tous les vampires présent de sortir de la salle et d'enfermer Isabella. La porte est faite en fonction qu'elle peut contenir un vampire à l'intérieur. La porte n'est pas la seule chose qui peut retenir un vampire dans la salle, les murs aussi car cette salle est conçue pour quand un nouveau-né s'éveille.

Caïus qui voulait voir un bon combat n'a pas été déçu. Il doutait qu' Isabella soit capable de se sortir de cette situation, mais quand elle a rugit et qu'il l'a observé, il s'est rapidement rendu compte qu'il valait mieux l'avoir de son côté plutôt qu'être contre elle. Lorsque les trois mâles se sont retrouvés au sol et qu' Isabella cherchait des vampires à combattre. Même les boucliers physiques ont eu quelques difficultés à se rendre pour récupérer les mâles et leurs morceaux. C'est à ce moment que Caïus a ressenti un sentiment qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis des siècles, de la peur. Oui, le plus terrifiant des rois à eu peur d'un autre vampire.

Les vampires qui ont assistés à ce combat ont maintenant tous peur d' Isabella. Ils se disent tous à eux même qu'ils ne la provoqueront plus. Mais celui qui a vraiment peur est Alec car il sait que Bella va vouloir se venger pour ce qu'il a dit sur elle lors des fêtes de fin d'années quand ils étaient chez les Cullen.


	12. Chapter 11

_**Guest :**Je suis vraiment heureuse si, quand je termine un chapitre tu as hâte de lire la suite, ça veut dire que j'ai réussi! Pour ce qu'Aro a en tête, je ne peux pas le dire, oui tu reverras l'espion. Tu as raison sur ce que tu avances et aussi sur le nom, mais encore une fois, je ne dis rien de plus. Je ne peux quand même pas trop en dévoiler! C'est moi qui te remercie pour ta review, c'est vraiment apprécié. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine._

_**Guest : **Oui Rosalie est peut-être la seule Cullen qui en vaut le coup. Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

_**Cristalle : **En ce qui concerne Jasper, il va s'en rendre compte mais plus tard. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le chapitre. Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est vraiment apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

_**pompei : **WOW, tu as eu une réaction qui est au-delà de mes espérance les plus folles. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le chapitre. Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

_**GATS : **Avant de te répondre, je veux te remercier pour le fou rire que tu m'as donné avec ton commentaire sur Jasper et son lavage de cerveau. Tu as raison, ils sont à la même heure, pour le moment du moins. La raison sera expliquer plus tard et si je ne le fais pas, redemande le, je t'expliquerai. La raison de Marcus sera aussi expliqué plus tard mais je suis certaine que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses. J'adore écrire Peter car comme il n'est pas exploité dans l'oeuvre de Mme SM, je peut en faire ce que je veut. Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est vraiment apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

* * *

_**Chapitre précédent :** Les vampires qui ont assistés à ce combat ont maintenant tous peur d' Isabella. Ils se disent tous à eux même qu'ils ne la provoqueront plus. Mais celui qui a vraiment peur est Alec car il sait que Bella va vouloir se venger pour ce qu'il a dit sur elle lors des fêtes de fin d'années quand ils étaient chez les Cullen._

_**Chapitre onze**_

**POV Extérieur**

Il y a un an, Bella affrontait quatre Cullen pour réparation à ce qu'elle avait fait à Alice et Rosalie. Personne, sauf elle, pensait qu'elle allait en ressortir gagnante. Il a fallu trois jours à Jasper, Emmett et Edward pour guérir complètement des blessures infligées par Bella. Durant ces trois jours, ils ont changés leur régime alimentaire pour que la guérison se fasse plus rapidement.

Il a fallu cinq jour à Bella pour se calmer totalement, le fait d'être coincée dans une pièce n'a pas aidé sur sa bête. Les vampires devraient savoir qu'une bête sauvage n'aime pas être coincée, faut croire que plusieurs ont oubliés ce qu'est une bête. Quand elle a été assez calme, elle s'est nourrit et ensuite enfermée dans sa chambre pour quelques jours, ne voulant parler à personne. Elle a besoin de solitude et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est chez les Volturi, son souhait a été respecté.

Il y a six mois, les Cullen ont quitté le château, Kristen a fait énormément de progrès sur son bouclier, ce qui lui manque, elle l'apprendra sur le terrain lors de mission. Bella continue d'entraîner Kristen une fois semaine et elle apprécie le temps qu'elle passe avec Bella, car cette dernière ne lui porte aucun jugement, ne lui pose aucune question privé et surtout, quand Kristen se confie, elle sait que ses secrets sont bien gardés.

Après le départ des Cullen, Peter et Charlotte se sont présentés au château et ont demandé d'avoir une conversation avec Bella. Il a fallu deux semaines de demande quotidienne avant qu'elle accepte. Lors de cette rencontre, Peter a présenté des excuses officielles pour avoir laissé Bella derrière quand il est allé chercher Jasper. Il lui a avoué qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle resterait si longtemps avec la folle et qu'elle prendrait les choses en main d'elle même, et surtout plus tôt. Quand Bella lui dit qu'elle ne savait pas où aller, Peter s'est excusé encore et lui a dit qu'il avait tellement fois cru en elle dans le temps, qu'il ne pensait pas qu'elle avait besoin des autres pour faire son chemin. Car pour lui, Bella était et est toujours une force de la nature.

Peter s'est aussi excusé de l'avoir laissé tomber quand il a découvert Charlotte. Et oui, Peter et Bella étaient un «couple» pendant quelques décennies. Bella n'a jamais été en colère contre Peter pour avoir choisi Charlotte, elle savait qu'un jour, Peter trouverait quelqu'un de mieux qu'elle. Bella a demandé quelques jours pour penser à tout ça. Ces nouvelles informations vont contre ce qu'elle souhaite faire et contre sa volonté.

Bella a pris un mois pour réfléchir à tout ce que Peter lui avait dit. Elle a décidé de lui pardonner, précisant qu'elle ne sait pas s'ils peuvent être amis à nouveau car il est toujours ami et frère avec le Major. Peter et Bella ont discuté d'Alice, Peter n'a pas été très surpris quand Bella lui a dit pour la trahison d'Alice. Quand il lui a demandé comment elle le savait, Bella a simplement dit qu'en tant que vampire de l'ombre, elle voir tout ce qui se passe dans le château et qu'Alice a souvent été rejoindre Eddy-Boy quand le Major était occupé à autre chose et que les sons qui provenaient de la chambre disait ce qui s'y passait à l'intérieur.

Quand Peter a appris pour la tromperie d'Alice, il s'est promis de faire tout en son possible pour que son ami, son frère sache ce qui se passe. Il ne sait pas encore comment, mais il va trouver. Charlotte qui a participé à chaque rencontre entre Bella et Peter s'est aussi excusée mais Bella lui a rapidement fait comprendre qu'en tant que femelle, elle n'avait pas d' autre choix que d'écouter et respecter ce que le mâle disait. Bella lui a aussi dit qu'elle n'a jamais rien eu contre elle. Charlotte a émis le souhait qu'elles deviennent amies mais Bella a refusé en disant qu'elle ne ferait pas une bonne amie. Pour Charlotte, cette réponse lui a démontré que Bella serait une très bonne amie et elle s'est promis de tout faire pour le prouver à Bella et ce, même si cette promesse fait qu'elle doive aller contre la volonté de Peter.

**X-X-X-X-X-X**

**POV Bella _(Cinq ans plus tard)_**

Je déteste ce genre d'événement, il y a trop vampires et je n'arrive plus à me trouver une endroit où je peux me détendre et avoir une certaine paix avec moi-même. Aujourd'hui va sûrement être la pire journée de la semaine. Les foutu Cullen de merde vont arriver dans quelques heures. J'ai eu la chance de ne pas les revoir depuis la confrontation, Aro n'a pas voulu prendre cette chance.

Vous devez sûrement vous demander ce qui se passe pour que je sois ainsi, c'est simple, les rois ont décidé que le mariage de la p'tite, Kristen et Alec allait en être un royal. Je crois que les seuls vampires qui ne sont pas invités sont les deux roumains qui vouent une haine sans fond pour les Volturi pour les avoir détrônés il y a de ça plusieurs siècles.

Ce que les «invités» ne savent pas, c'est que ce mariage royal est une façon de savoir qui sont les vampires doués, avec quel clan ils évoluent et surtout s'il y a une façon de les «récupérer», où si vous préférez une façon de les faire rejoindre le clan italien.

Depuis que je suis ici, j'ai toujours trouvé un endroit où je pouvais me détendre un minimum, mais là, il n'y a plus aucun endroit, même mes coins sombre sont envahit par des vampires qui se foutent de tout. Aro oblige les gardes à faire des rondes dans les couloirs pour être certain que tout ce passe bien entre les clans, surtout qu'il y en a qui sont des clans ennemis.

Je sais qu'il va aussi avoir des vampires nomades et c'est eux que j'ai hâte de voir, de rencontrer. Aro a tenu sa parole et il a coupé ma peine de moitié quand j'ai accepté d'entraîner la p'tite, donc il ne me reste que dix ans à ma peine. Ce qui veut dire que dans dix ans, je vais être une nomade moi aussi. Je vais commencer par faire le tour du monde mais j'aimerais avoir l'avis de vampires qui savent ce qu'est ce genre de vie.

Je suis dans le fond de la salle depuis quinze minutes quand le clan Cullen arrive. Je suis assez fière de moi quand je vois le gros, Emmett, avec quelques cicatrices dans le visage et dans le cou. Le Major qui avait déjà de nombreuses cicatrices en a quelques nouvelles et bordel de merde que je suis fière de moi pour l'avoir marqué. Je pose mon regard sur Eddy-Boy, il est le plus marqué des trois mais pas encore assez pour que les gens grimacent en le voyant.

Aro accueille les Cullen et leur dit que leurs anciennes chambres sont prêtes pour eux. Je vois la p'tite voyante frissonner, elle ne doit pas apprécier de savoir qu'elle sera si proche de moi. Elle coupe la parole d' Aro pour lui demander si il est possible qu'elle soit logée ailleurs, j'avance d'un pas, juste assez pour me faire voir et grogne un peu. Juste pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'a aucun droit d'interrompre Aro quand il parle. Elle a la décence de se cacher derrière le Major. Carlisle s'excuse pour sa «fille» et remercie Aro.

Je recule dans mon coin, regarde les clans et les nomades se présenter devant les rois. À la fin de mon tour de garde, Aro demande à me parler. Je n'ai pas le temps de me demander ce qu'il me veut qu'il m'ordonne d'expliquer la raison de mon comportement en présence des Cullen. Je retire ma capuche de cape et je vois les trois frères grimacer un peu. J'ai quelques cicatrices de plus et si avant je me trouvais pas très jolie, maintenant je suis vraiment laide.

**- La p'tite voyante ne connaît pas sa place. Elle interrompt l'un des rois ainsi que son leader de clan. Elle est même infidèle à son époux et je n'ai voulu que lui rappeler sa place, **m'expliquais-je d'une voix rauque car je ne parle pas très souvent.

Aro fronce les sourcils et prend ma main droite, enlève mon gant et me serre la main fortement. Je le laisse observer mes pensées pendant quelques secondes et confirme ce que je viens de dire. Il me demande de ne plus le refaire.

À ce moment les portes s'ouvrent, je me relève rapidement, me plaçant devant Aro pour le protéger. Je sais qu'il n' en a pas besoin, mais tant et aussi longtemps que je suis dans la garde, mon rôle premier est de protéger les rois. Aro rit un peu et me dit que je peux retourner à mes occupations. Je le remercie d'un hochement de tête et sors de la pièce par la porte qui se trouve dans mon coin sombre.

À peine ai-je fermé la porte qu'un poid se forme dans ma poitrine. J'ai envie de retourner dans la salle, non, j'ai besoin de retourner dans la salle. Je décide de ne pas écouter ce besoin et je vais à ma chambre. Je croise plusieurs vampires qui me sont inconnus. Je réalise que j'ai omis de remettre ma capuche en les voyant grimacer, regarder ailleurs ou me fixer quand je les croise. Je soupire et cache mon visage.

En arrivant dans ma chambre, je mets mes écouteurs et lance à fond la musique. J'ai découvert que c'est une bonne façon de couper une partie des sons provenant de l'extérieur de ma chambre. Étant une vampire, une vraie, je suis capable de me faire défoncer les tympans tout en sachant ce qui se passe autour de moi.

Si quelqu'un entre dans ma chambre je vais le sentir, par mon nez mais aussi car il va y avoir un mouvement d'air. J'ai appris à laisser mes autres sens prendre le dessus quand j'en coupe un. C'est fort pratique lors d'un combat car si je me concentre sur un ennemi, mes autres sens m'avertissent des mouvements autour de moi. C'est de cette façon que j'ai réussi à rester de ce monde.

Donc, je m'assois dans mon fauteuil, les écouteurs sur les oreilles pour me détendre, du moins j'essaie. Après cinq minutes je sens l'air de la chambre bouger, ce qui veut dire que ma porte vient de s'ouvrir, je fais comme si je ne m'en étais pas aperçu. Je sais qui est ce vampire et je jure que si elle est ici pour me chercher de la merde, elle va en trouver. Je la sens se déplacer, au moment où elle lève la main pour me toucher l'épaule, je la lui attrape et la serre fortement. Je me lève, me retourne vers elle, en faisant ces gestes, je lui tords la main et le bras. Elle grimace un peu mais pas de dégoût, mais de douleur, car je connais la différence entre les deux. J'enlève mes écouteurs et la regarde dans les yeux.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Rosalie?** Exigeais-je durement.

**- Je veux te parler,** me répond-t-elle sans colère dans la voix.

Je lui lâche la main et l'invite à s'asseoir. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de faire une telle chose mais le fait qu'elle s'est retirée de la confrontation en disant qu'elle méritait ce que je lui avais fait, m'a démontré qu'elle était prête à accepter la conséquence de ses actes. C'est simplement pour cette raison que je lui permets de s'asseoir et de me dire ce qu'elle veut.

**POV Rosalie**

Depuis le jour de la confrontation que je souhaite parler à Isabella, je veux savoir comment elle sait toutes ces choses sur moi et Alice. Je sais que c'est de la curiosité mal placée mais je m'en fou.

Quand nous sommes revenus aux États-Unis, j'ai décidé d'aller rendre une petite visite à nos «cousines» en Alaska. Emmett m'a accompagné car il ne voulait pas que j'y aille seule. En route je lui ai dit la véritable raison de ma visite. Je n'avais pas envie de passer du temps avec Tanya, Kate et Irina, je voulais discuter avec Éléazar.

_**Flash Back.**_

Ça fait une heure qu'on est arrivé et je demande à Éléazar si je peux discuter avec lui. Il fronce les sourcils, Emmett lui dit qu'il souhaite discuter lui aussi avec lui. Le vampire accepte, je réalise que si Emmett n'avait pas assuré sa présence, Éléazar aurait probablement refusé. Nous nous dirigeons dans le bureau et je lui explique ce qu'il s'est passé chez les Volturi et lui demande de m'expliquer ce qu' Isabella a voulu dire en me disant que les «femelles» doivent respecter les «mâles». Éléazar soupire.

Il nous explique comment fonctionne un «vrai» couple de vampire, comment la «femelle» est supposée se comporter et je suis dégoûtée. Je comprends mieux maintenant que pour Isabella nous ne sommes pas digne de nos conjoints. Ce qui me répugne dans cette explication c'est que les femmes dans le couple sont traitées comme dans les années 1800.

**- Mais c'est dégueulasse et dégradant**, criais-je.

**- Tu as raison si tu vois ça avec les yeux d'une vampire qui évolue et vie une vie parmi les humains. Mais pour les vampires comme Isabella qui n'a jamais connu autre chose, c'est une chose normal. Je suis certain que quand elle trouvera son compagnon, elle lui obéira et lui sera soumise et ça se fera de façon naturelle. Je suis certain qu'il arrive à Emmett de combattre ses instincts dans certaines situations.** En disant ça, Éléazar regarde Emmett qui baisse les yeux. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai décidé de discuter avec Emmett.

_**Fin Flash Back.**_

C'est en discutant avec Emmett que j'ai découvert qu'il souffre énormément de mon comportement dominant. J'ai essayé d'être plus soumise et je dois avouer que nous sommes plus heureux depuis ce temps. J'ai encore de la difficulté à le laisser dominer tous les aspects de ma vie et il respecte mes limites.

Quand nous avons reçu l'invitation pour le mariage de Kriss et Alec, j'ai discuté avec Emmett et je lui ai dit que j'aimerais parler avec Isabella. Il n'a pas été en accord mais il a fini par accepter à la condition qu'il soit à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Alors me voici, assise dans un fauteuil devant Isabella, et pour la première fois depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je respecte cette femme, je respecte ce vampire qui a eu une existence horrible et pour la première fois depuis que je me suis éveillée en tant que vampire, je remercie le ciel que se soit Carlisle qui m'est trouvée et changée.

**- Isabella je suis venue m'excuser officiellement pour les tords que je t'ai causé. J'ai amplement mérité ma punition qui, aujourd'hui, je sais qu'elle était juste.** Isabella ne bouge pas et a toujours son regard fixé sur moi. **Toutefois, j'aimerais savoir comment sais-tu tant de chose sur moi et les autres membres de ma fam... de mon clan ?** Demandais-je curieuse.

**- Je sais observer**, commence-t-elle d'une voix rauque et basse. **En ce qui te concerne, comment ai-je sus que tu n'avais pas les mains blanches, simple, je ne connais aucun vampire qui n'a rien fait de «répréhensible» selon ta façon de vivre. Même le parfait Carlisle s'en veut de vous avoir transformé car il s'ennuyait.** Wow, je dois avouer qu'elle m'impressionne. Comme elle reste silencieuse, je reprends parole.

**- En ce qui concerne Alice... **Commençais-je mais elle lève sa main pour me faire taire.

**- Pour la jeune Alice, ce n'est pas tes affaires. Mais comme ton conjoint est de l'autre côté de la porte et qu'il entend tout ce qui se dit, j'en déduis que je peux te dire quelques petites choses.** Comment sait-elle pour Emmett? **Comme je t'ai dit, je sais observer et comme personne ne fait attention à moi, il est facile de tout savoir. La jeune Alice n'est pas fidèle à son partenaire du moment. Elle n'est fidèle qu'à elle même. Elle aime manipuler les choses, les gens, les événements. Reste dans l'ombre et observe, tu vas découvrir plus que tu ne le crois, **termine-t-elle en se levant et ouvrant la porte. Elle salue Emmett et nous retournons dans notre chambre.

Emmett et moi décidons d'aller faire un tour en amoureux, Alice nous fait un clin d'œil et Edward grimace, je sais que mon gros nounours de mari doit penser à des choses sexuelles. Une fois très loin du château, nous discutons de ce qu' Isabella m'a dit et nous décidons de faire ce qu'elle nous conseille. Nous allons observer. Nous retournons au château après avoir baisé comme des animaux.

**POV Inconnu**

Je déteste les Volturi, je déteste ce qu'ils représentent, je déteste ce que je dois faire pour eux. Je suis un des espions des Volturi et je le fais car je ne veux pas que mon existence se termine. J'ai été au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment et je subis cette merde de punition à cause de ça. Je me console tout de même car mon temps s' achève, il me reste un p'tit cinq ans et ensuite bye bye les trou d'cul et bonjour ma liberté.

Quand j'ai reçu une invitation pour assister au mariage de deux gardes, j'ai su immédiatement que je n'avais pas le choix d'y assister et ça me fait royalement chier. Je déteste me retrouver en présence d'un grand nombre de vampires car je leur fais peur.

En arrivant au château je me suis immédiatement dirigé à la salle des trônes. En ouvrant les portes, j'ai été frappé par la plus merveilleuse odeur que je n'ai jamais senti. Une femelle se tient devant Aro et bordel de merde... Je n'ai jamais vue une femelle aussi marquée mais christ qu'elle est belle.

D'après sa posture, elle protège les rois et je sais, sans savoir comment, qu'elle est capable de me foutre une raclée si je bouge ne serait-se qu'un doigt. Aro rigole et lui dit de disposer, je regarde cette femelle s'éloigner dans le fond de la salle sans se retourner. Quand le bruit d'une porte se fait entendre, j'avance vers les rois. Une douleur se forme dans ma poitrine, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, suivre cette femelle et la faire mienne.

Fuck, je viens de trouver ma compagne et elle fait partie des Volturi. Mon existence peut-elle être plus simple ?

**- Mon ami, je suis heureux de te revoir, **me salut Aro.

Je ne dis rien et lui tends la main, je sais que ça ne sert à rien de dire quoi que se soit, il va vouloir me toucher de toute façon.


	13. Chaptitre 12

_**Guest :** Hé oui, je recommence, j'aime mon côté sadique:). Tu en auras plus, ne t'en fait pas. Je ne voulais pas que Bella soit trop en colère contre Peter et Charlotte car j'aime bien Peter qui est, à mon avis, trop peu exploité. C'est vrai qu'une vie de nomade serait bien pour elle! Un lien avec Rosalie? Je suis parfaitement en accord avec toi en ce qui concerne les têtes à claques. Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment apprécié. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

_**pompei : **Tu auras ta réponse dans ce chapitre, mais tu as raison dans l'une de tes suppositions. Je suis ravie que tu aies aimé le dernier chapitre. Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est vraiment apprécié, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

_**Cristalle : **Je déteste Alice moi aussi;) et Rosalie bien, je n'ai rien contre elle. Pour Jasper, il aura toute une réaction, je te l'assure! Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment apprécié. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

_**kirei13 : **Je suis ravie que tu aimes mon histoire malgré la complexité de certain personnage. Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment apprécié. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

_**Goldfish : **Je te remercie pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur. C'est grâce à toutes les reviews que je continue d'écrire et j'espère m'améliore d'une histoire à l'autre. Je poste un chapitre par semaine, soit le lundi où le mardi. Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment apprécié, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

_**nashou :** Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'aies plut. Pour la suite, la voilà! Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

* * *

**NOTE D'AUTEURE : ** **À plusieurs reprise, on m'a demandé combien de chapitre cette fic contenait, maintenant que l'écriture est terminé, je peux enfin vous répondre. La fic contient 20 chapitres. Nous en sommes à plus de la moitié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine. **

_**Chapitre précédent :**_ _ Je ne dis rien et lui tends la main, je sais que ça ne sert à rien de dire quoi que se soit, il va vouloir me toucher de toute façon._

_**Chapitre douze**_

**POV Marcus**

Je regarde le mâle devant nous et lui, il a son regard fixé sur la porte que vient de prendre Isabella. Je ne suis pas le vampire le plus bavard du monde vampirique mais je suis très observateur. J'ai vue les narines du mâles s'élargir quand il a senti l'odeur d'Isabella, son corps tout entier a vibrer et ces yeux sont devenu plus foncé.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'ouvrir mon don pour savoir qu'il est le compagnon d'Isabella, mais je vais vérifier tout de même, car je sais qu'Aro va vouloir une confirmation. Je me concentre sur les liens du mâle, ce n'est pas la première fois que je le fais, j'avais déjà vue son lien avec sa compagne. Ce lien qui ressemble à un câble d'acier de couleur doré. Avant, ce lien était pâle, très pâle, presque inexistant. Aujourd'hui, ce lien est brillant mais pas autant qu'un couple de compagnon accouplé. Je vais devoir discuté de ça avec mes frères, il reste une dizaine d'années à Isabella avant qu'elle ne soit libre de nous laisser et ce mâle, a des obligations envers nous lui aussi. Je regarde le mâle sortir de la salle et je prends la main de mon frère.

Normalement Aro n'a aucune réaction quand je lui montre les liens entre des vampires mais aujourd'hui, il tourne la tête vers moi et me fixe droit dans les yeux. Quoi, Isabella n'a pas le droit d'avoir un compagnon?

**- Elle a le droit**, Aro tient toujours ma main, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a entendue me parler. **C'est simplement que je suis surpris de cette paire. **Termine-t-il.

**- Quel paire? **Demande Caïus. **De quoi, de qui parlez-vous?** Il commence à perdre patience.

**- Isabella, elle a un compagnon et il vient de sortir de la salle.** Lui répond Aro.

**- Oh merde,** c'est tout ce que dit Caïus.

Oh merde certain. Durant ma très longue existence, j'ai rencontré des milliers de vampire et Isabella fait partie de la catégorie des vampires dangereux, selon mes critères personnelles. Et lui, son compagnon n'est pas loin derrière elle dans ma liste. Quand ils seront des compagnons officiels, ces deux là seront un des couples dès plus dangereux que j'aurai rencontré. Je suis content de n'avoir jamais rien fait pour mettre l'un de ces deux là en colère contre moi et j'ai bien l'intention que ça reste comme ça.

Aro nous dit que nous allons en reparler plus tard, je ne sais pas de quoi il veut parler car ce n'est pas moi qui va me mettre entre ces deux là, surtout que pour la première fois depuis que ces deux là «travail» pour nous, ils vont se rencontrer et bordel quand ça va arriver il va falloir leur laisser beaucoup d'espace et surtout de tranquillité. Moi qui pensait que ce foutu mariage allait être embêtant...

**POV Bella**

Tout au long de ma _«discussion»_ avec Rosalie, car oui je vais la nommer Rosalie car elle a fait preuve de maturité et de courage en venant me voir pour me parler. Donc je disais que tout au long de ma discussion avec Rosalie, j'ai eu ce tiraillement dans ma poitrine, à l'endroit où j'avais un cœur. J'ai l'habitude de la douleur donc il m'a été facile d'y faire abstraction.

Maintenant que je suis seule, je me permet de fermer les yeux et me concentre, en partie, sur ce tiraillement. Je laisse mon côté vampire prendre le dessus pour en comprendre la raison. Pourquoi laisser mon côté vampire? C'est simple, la bête, le monstre le vrai vampire, sait tout ce qui se passe en nous. Quand nous ne sommes pas en mode vampire, nous sommes en mode humain, selon moi. Pour certain vampire ce mode humain est plus fort, comme les Cullen, tandis que dans mon cas, le mode humain est ce qui me permet de rester relativement calme et d'avoir une discussion. Donc, je laisse mon vampire me dire ce qui provoque ce malaise. Il me faut quelques minutes pour savoir.

J'ouvre les yeux au moment même où, encore une fois, un vampire frappe à ma porte et d'après l'odeur, il s'agit de Peter et Charlotte. Je n'ai pas envie de les voir, je n'ai pas envie de leur parler, je n'ai pas envie de passer du temps en leur compagnie. C'est vrai que j'ai pris la décision de pardonner à Peter pour m'avoir laisser derrière, mais bordel de merde, ce n'est pas une raison pour me déranger quand il en a envie. Je reste assise et je grogne, il cesse de frapper à ma porte et je les entends s'éloigner. Je remets mes écouteurs et me détends, du mieux que je peux.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Plus les jours passent et plus ma décisions de ne pas assister à cette mascarades est forte. Vraiment, dans quel univers vit-on pour se marier? Je peux comprendre, jusqu'à un certain pour la raison derrière les mariages humains, mais les mariages entre vampire? Ce que je veux dire c'est que quand deux vampires sont en couple mais qu'ils ne sont pas des compagnons, ils vont se séparer quand l'un d'eux va trouver sa _«moitié»_. Et si le couple est en fait des compagnons, le mariage est totalement futile. Donc à quoi bon se marier quand on est vampire? Ce n'est pas un bout de papier, qui es nullement valide dans le monde, qui va faire que l'autre ne va pas trouver son vrai compagnon. Enfin bref...

La seule chose que j'apprécie de cette mascarade que les rois ont mis sur pied pour savoir qui a un pouvoir, est que j'ai la chance d'observer des vampires de partout dans le monde et certain ont des dons vraiment fascinant. Comme Benjamin du clan Égyptien, il peut manipuler les quatre éléments, quand il a fait une démonstration dans un des jardins du château, j'étais vraiment sans voix. J'ai remarqué qu'il retenait l'étendu de son pouvoir, où plutôt de sa force. Il a fait exactement ce qu'il faut faire, ne jamais montré nos forces à nos ennemis. Même si les vampires sont ici en _«paix»_, il est clair que tous savent qu'un jour ont peut se retrouver les uns contre les autres.

Plus le mariage approche et plus la pression dans ma poitrine évolue. Elle évolue dans le sens que des fois elle est présente et des fois pas du tout. Je sais que cette douleur signifie que mon _«compagnon»_ est dans le château. Je n'ai pas chercher à savoir qui il est car je ne veux pas le savoir. Je sais que si je dis ça à quelqu'un je vais me faire dire que je suis folle mais le suis-je vraiment? Je m'explique, si moi je ressens la douleur de l'éloignement, le soulagement de la proximité, lui aussi il doit la sentir. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je chercherais à savoir qui il est si lui ne fait aucune recherche. Et comme j'ai déjà dit, je suis tellement habitué à ressentir de la douleur que la pression dans ma poitrine est dès plus facile à endurer. Cette pression ne m'empêche aucunement de faire ce que j'ai à faire et bien le faire en plus.

_**X-X-X-X-X-X**_

Le mariage est demain et j'ai hâte que tout soit terminé, il y a des vampires partout et je dois m'éloigner pour avoir quelques instants de paix. Ce n'est pas tant la quantité de vampire qui me dérange, c'est le manque d'ordre et de disciplines. Je sais que Maria était une merde et une sale chienne mais la discipline était une chose prioritaire et quand elle disait quelque chose nous écoutions. Ici, ce n'est pas le cas. Chaque clan à sa façon d'agir, je trouvais que les Cullen n'avait pas de sens, parmi les clan de vampire fou, ils étaient et sont les moins pire de tous. Yeark, dire quelque chose de gentil sur les Cullen, c'est comme goûter à de la bouffe humaine où pire encore, boire du sang animal. Bref, j'ai aussi pus regarder des vampires, des vrais, dans toutes leurs splendeurs et je dois dire que c'est vraiment beau à voir. Les mâles ont des couilles et ils savent s'en servir. La p'tite Alice s'est fait remettre à sa place à quelques reprises.

En parlant d'Alice, Rosalie m'a confié d'avoir fait ce que je lui ai dit, elle est resté dans l'ombre quand Emmett et le Major ont été chassé et elle a vue et entendue la p'tite voyante et le liseur de pensée. Rosalie m'a aussi avoué que de rester dans l'ombre lui a appris beaucoup de chose en peu de temps et sur plusieurs invités.

À la fin de mon tour de garde je vais me placer devant les rois car c'est le moment de leur faire part de ma requête. Après les salutations respectueuses et officiels, je demande aux rois que si au lieu de _«participer»_ au mariage, si je pouvais faire parti des gardes. Je sais que ma requête va être refusé, ils ne sont pas assez gentil pour m'accorder cette minuscule faveur. Marcus me surprend en me demandant la raison de cette requête.

**- Personnellement, je ne vois aucune raison particulière qui fait que j'ai envie de participer à cette mascarade.** Aro lève les sourcils.** Et comme la seule option possible pour ne pas être obliger d'être là à m'emmerder je préfère être de garde et ce, pour la duré de cette...**, je ne trouve pas de mot pour décrire ce que je pense réellement de tout ça.

La chose que je trouve le plus difficile avec les rois c'est qu'ils ont une presque totale maîtrise de leur expression faciale. Comme disent certain humain, ils restent de marbre. Je suis toujours un genou au sol quand les portes de la salle s'ouvre. Je ne démontre aucune réaction, je sais qui est ce vampire, sans le connaître. La pression a disparu de ma poitrine. Marcus m'observe attentivement, comme si il savait... Bien sûre qu'il sait, il peut voir les liens entre les vampires, donc il sait et je m'en fou carrément.

**- Ta demande est accordé ma chère Isabella,** me dit Aro avec un sourire hypocrite. Je hoche la tête une seule fois.

Je me remets debout et je sors de la salle par les grandes portes, il ne sert à rien de passer par l'arrière. Mais ce fut une expérience intéressante. En passant près du supposé mâle de ma vie, j'avais la tête haute. J'ai remarqué qu'il a un magnifique blonde à son bras, mais j'ai surtout senti une décharge électrique parcourir mon corps quand nos bras ce sont touché. Je poursuit mon chemin comme si je n'avais pas conscience de qui il est, j'ai tout de même senti son regard me suivre jusqu'à ce que je disparaisse de son champ de vision.

**- Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi...**, commence Marcus mais les portes se referme donc je ne peux pas vraiment entendre ce qu'il se dit et c'est bien comme ça.

**POV Inconnu**

Depuis que je suis arrivé dans ce château de merde j'ai l'impression d'étouffer. Je suis un foutu nomade, oui je travaille pour les Volturi mais je suis libre d'aller où j'ai envie, de me nourrir quand je le veux. Ici, tout est contrôler et je capote, je n'aime pas ça. Je suis un nomade, je suis un solitaire. J'aime bien rencontré d'autre vampire et passer quelques temps en leur compagnie, mais là. Il y en a trop et je n'ai pas encore trouvé un endroit où je peux être seul pour me ressourcer.

Il faut ajouter à ça que ma compagne est quelque part dans ce foutu capharnaüm de merde et je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de l'approcher, de lui parler, de me présenter et de la faire mienne. Je ne me suis jamais considéré comme un timide où un peureux, mais cette femelle me rend nerveux et je n'ose l'approcher, elle dégage tellement de confiance que j'en perd mes moyens.

Je l'ai longuement observé, je sais qu'elle est solitaire, qu'elle ne parle pas vraiment, qu'elle écoute chaque ordre qui lui ait donné. J'ai aussi remarqué que le Major Jasper Whitlock, qui fait maintenant parti du clan à Carlisle Cullen, passe beaucoup de temps à surveiller ma compagne. Je sais que de la façon qu'il l'observe, ce n'est pas de la luxure où quelque chose comme ça, non, il l'observe comme si il attendait le meilleur moment pour attaquer.

**- Major! Comment vas-tu?** Lui demandais-je pour être poli mais pas trop quand même.

**- Ça va. Toi?** D'après le ton de sa voix, je sais qu'il n'est pas heureux de me voir. Je lève un sourcil, il soupire. **Non ça va pas.** Je reste silencieux.** Tu vois la vampire là bas.** Il pointe ma compagne, je hoche la tête. **Je la connais et je sais qu'elle prépare quelque chose.** Hein? **C'est dans sa nature, elle ne connaît rien d'autre que la destruction et j'attends simplement le bon moment pour lui réapprendre que c'est moi qui même.** Je ravale le grognement qui menace de sortir.

**- Tu l'as connu où exactement? **Demandais-je essayant de ne pas laisser transparaître ma colère.

**- Elle a été transformé par Peter du temps de Maria et c'est moi qui l'a entraîner donc je la connais et je sais qu'elle prépare quelque chose.** Nous la regardons s'éloigner et entrer dans une salle ou une chambre. **Elle commence sa garde, elle est là pour douze heures.** Il s'éloigne à son tour. **Un conseil, ne t'approche pas trop d'elle, elle va te démembrer si elle pense que tu lui veux du mal.**

Je reste planter là, à regarder entre la porte où ma compagne est entré et la direction que le Major a pris. Un sentiment de fierté m'envahis. Si le Major, le Dieu de la guerre a peur de ma compagne ça veut dire qu'elle sait se battre, qu'elle sait se défendre, donc elle n'est pas l'une de ces femelles qui se fit sur un mâle pour la protéger quand une situation délicate se présente.

Mais je ne comprends pas, si c'est le Major qui l'a originalement entraîner, que fait-elle avec la mafia vampirique italienne? Si elle si dangereuse que le Major le dit, pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas détruit avant? Je fronce les sourcils, je décide que d'ici au jour du ridicule mariage, je vais l'observer et surtout essayer de m'approcher d'elle car putain que ça fait mal de s'éloigner de sa compagne.

Au cours de la semaine j'ai observer ma compagne et j'ai essayé de récolter des information sur elle et bordel, une femelle Cullen, la futur mariée et Peter, celui qui l'a créé, sont les seuls putains de vampires dans tout ce foutoir qui ont pu me dire quelque chose de positif sur ma compagne. J'ai l'impression que les autres me décrivent le Diable en personne.

J'ai appris qu'elle se prénommait Isabella où Bella, qu'elle a été presque silencieuse pendant soixante-dix ans, qu'elle est un super bouclier mental et qu'elle n'a eu aucun compagnon de route depuis qu'elle est dans le château. Qu'elle est ici car elle purge une peine pour les crimes qu'elle a commis sous les ordres de Maria. Ce qui est totalement illogique car le Major et le Capitaine sont tous les deux ici et eux n'ont absolument rien eu comme punition.

Il ne m'a pas fallu beaucoup de temps pour remarquer les marques et cicatrices variés sur les parties visible de son corps. Soyons honnête, je sais ce que sont ces marques, je sais aussi ce qu'elles représentent pour ceux qui la voit, mais pour moi, c'est le signe qu'elle est une survivante. Pour moi, c'est ce qui fait d'elle ce qu'elle est. Elle est imparfaite dans sa perfection. Car les vampires sont tous parfait physiquement mais les vampires ne sont pas parfait en tout point.

Isabella est parfaite pour moi car j'ai eu une vie semblable à celle qu'elle a eu, je n'ai pas de marque apparente mais sous mes vêtements, je n'ai pas vraiment un bout de mon corps qui n'est pas marqué. J'ai été mordu à de nombreuse reprise, j'ai été marqué au fer rouge, j'ai réussi à retirer ma jambe gauche d'un feu. Bref, je ne suis pas parfait. Ce qui me peine dans le cas d'Isabella, c'est qu'elle se cache derrière ces vêtements, sous sa cape et capuche ainsi qu'avec des gants. J'ai entendu les autres soupirer à son passage, j'ai vue leur grimace de dégoût et ça me fait royalement chier. Pour moi, elle est magnifique et parfaite.

Je sais que les rois ont prévus d'avoir des gardes pour la surveillance des lieu pour la journée de demain et je me demande si Isabella fera parti de ces gardes où si ils lui permettront d'être de la fête. Avant de demander à Isabella de m'accompagner. Je sais que sont tour de garde se termine dans quelques minutes, donc je vais aller lui demander devant les rois. Un peu avant mon arrivé à la salle des trônes, la tâche collante qui se nomme Kate Denali me colle au cul et s'agrippe à mon bras. Je commence à défaire sa prise de mon bras quand la voix la plus douce, merveilleuse et mélodieuse que je n'ai jamais entendue, celle de ma compagne. Elle demande l'autorisation de ne pas se présenter au mariage et d'être de garde. Elle explique la raison de cette demande et c'est après ça que j'entre dans la salle.

Le poids dans ma poitrine s'efface, je n'arrive pas à retirer mon regard d'elle et ce même si elle est de dos. Je sens le pot de colle s'agripper à moi, encore une fois mais je suis incapable de bouger. Aro accepte sa demande, elle se lève et se tourne vers moi, je sais qu'elle me regarde. Quand elle passe près de moi, je sens un courant parcourir mon corps. Je veux étirer la main et la retenir mais le pot de colle m'en empêche.

**- Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi mon cher Garrett? **Me demande Marcus avec un peu de colère dans la voix. Je pousse le pot de colle.

**- Je veux ma compagne avec moi, à mes côtés et le plus tôt possible.** Dis-je finalement. Marcus lève un sourcil. **Je veux Isabella. **

**- Tu as pourtant...**, commence Aro en regardant Kate.

**- Elle n'est qu'une putain de succube additionné à un pot de colle.** Kate tape du pied comme une gamine trop gâter et sort de la salle en marmonnant.

**- Je peux te la présenter**, me dit finalement Marcus qui se lève de son trône.

Je vais enfin la rencontrer. Moi Garrett Williams, je vais finalement rencontrer ma compagne.


	14. Chapter 13

_**Cristalle:** Non tu n'es pas méchante, tu as le droit de souhaiter du bien à Bella. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé. Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine_

_**pompei :** LOLL. Je sais que tu avais raison, mais je sais aussi que tu as compris que je ne pouvais et ne voulais pas te le divulguer. Oh que oui, il est vraiment miam ! Merci pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine._

_**Guest :** Allô ! Marcus est vraiment sous-exploité, donc je me suis dit qu'il pourrait être « gentil » pour une fois. Tu n'es pas la seule qui avait pensé à Garrett comme si vous aviez lu dans mon esprit ou entre les lignes. Comme tu dis, c'est un duo qu'il ne faudra pas faire chier. Qui sera la première personne à le faire ? Merci pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine._

_**kirei13 :** Je coupe aux bons endroits pour vous donner le goût de vouloir lire la suite ! Tu verras comment va se passer les présentations entre ces deux là, c'est presque drôle tellement c'est poche. Merci pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

_**Gats : **Je me suis dit qu'il fallait un peu de beau et bon dans la vie de Bella et des gens qui « l'apprécie » . Ravie que le choix du compagnon te plaise et tu as raison, il est peu exploité ce qui fait qu'on peut en faire ce qu'on veut. Il est vraiment et avec lessive en plus... Mais il se reprendra, à un moment donné. Personne ne mérite Alice. Merci pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

**ANNONCE :**_ **NOUS AVONS ATTEINT LES 100 REVIEWS. POUR VOUS REMERCIER DE VOS ENCOURAGEMENTS, DE VOTRE FIDÈLITÉ, JE PUBLIE DEUX CHAPITRES CETTE SEMAINE.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre précédent :** Je vais enfin la rencontrer. Moi Garrett Williams, je vais finalement rencontrer ma compagne._

_**Chapitre treize**_

**POV Bella**

J'ai décidé d'aller à ma chambre mais en route j'ai changé d'avis. Je me souviens que je ne peux pas avoir un semblant de paix dans ce château de merde dû au mariage du siècle qui aura lieu demain pour les humains mais dans quelques heures pour moi. J'ai donc pris le chemin d'une des nombreuses portes dissimulées. Cette porte mène à une ruelle qui, même en plein jour, est toujours sombre. Au bout de cette ruelle il y a une bouche d'égout, je soulève la plaque et me laisse tomber dans le trou. Je sais que si je vais vers la droite je retourne au château mais si je vais vers la gauche, je vais être à la sortie de la ville, un endroit très peu fréquenté par les humains. Il me faut trente minutes pour atteindre ma destination.

Je cours le plus rapidement possible même si les humains ne sont pas présent dans cette partie de la ville, ce qui une chance. Bref, je cours le plus rapidement possible et grimpe dans le premier arbre que je vois. Je m'enfonce dans la forêt en sautant de branche en branche et d'arbre en arbre. Je n'ai pas de destination particulière, j'ai seulement besoin de me retrouver seule pour un moment.

La pression dans ma poitrine se fait de plus en plus pesante, je frotte l'endroit douloureux mais je continue d'avancer, je ne veux pas laisser un mâle que je ne connais pas diriger ma vie. Oui je sais, c'est un peu hypocrite de ma part de dire ça, je sais que j'ai déjà dit qu'une femelle devait obéissance à son compagnon mais quand on y pense, nous ne sommes pas encore accouplés, donc il n'a aucune autorité sur moi. Et de toute façon, je ne crois pas que la pétasse blonde de Denali le laisse m'approcher. J'ai bien remarqué la façon qu'elle a de s'accrocher à lui, c'est comme si elle y prenait plaisir, quoi que ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger lui non plus.

Je sens une vibration dans la poche de ma cape, je prends le cellulaire et regarde qui peut bien me déranger. Je fronce les sourcils car c'est le numéro de Marcus. Jamais il ne m'a téléphoné avant. C'est sûrement quelque chose d'urgent et d'important.

**- C'est Bella,** dis-je en décrochant, il s'est peut-être trompé de numéro...

_**- Où es-tu ?**_Me demande Marcus, je remarque la tension dans sa voix.

**- J'avais besoin de m'éloigner**, répondis-je simplement.

_**- Tu avais besoin... **_Commence Marcus.

**- Est-ce que je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?** Demandais-je en coupant la parole à Marcus. Je sais que ce n'est pas un comportement acceptable mais bon, depuis quand est-ce que j'ai un comportement acceptable ?

_**- Tu reviens au château immédiatement et tu viens dans mon bureau.** _

Je regarde mon cellulaire, en me demandant ce qu'il vient de se passer. Jamais Marcus ne m'a donné d'ordre de cette façon. Jamais il ne m'a «obligé» à faire quelque chose. Je soupire et retourne au château en me demandant ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour que Marcus soit d'une humeur si exécrable, ce n'est sûrement pas quelque chose que j'ai dit car je ne dis jamais rien à personne, presque personne.

En arrivant la porte de du bureau de Marcus, je remarque que la pression dans ma poitrine n'est plus là, ce qui signifie que mon «compagnon» est derrière cette porte avec Marcus et que je vais devoir me tenir à ses côtés. Ce qui ne sera pas très difficile. Je n'ai pas le temps de frapper que le roi me dit d'entrer. J' obéi et referme la porte derrière moi, le vieux vampire me dit de m'asseoir en me pointant la seule chaise disponible. Je m'assoie donc au côté de mon compagnon.

**- Tu peux enlever ta capuche**, m'ordonne Marcus. Je fais ce qui m'est ordonné et fixe mon regard dans celui de Marcus.** Tout d'abord, tu as quitté le château sans autorisation**, je lève un sourcil. **Tu n'es pas libre des tes actions**, insiste-t-il. Je baisse la tête même si je n'aime pas le faire. **Je t'ai demandé de venir ici car je veux officiellement te présenter ton compagnon**, je ne dis rien et surtout, je ne bouge pas. **Isabella je te présente Garrett Williams**, je tourne la tête vers Garrett et je lui tends la main.

**- Enchanté**, dit Garrett d'une voix douce en me regardant. Son regard passe sur ma main gantée qui est toujours tendu vers lui.** Pourquoi le gant ?** Me demande-t-il les sourcils froncés.

Je ne dis rien et retire mon gant et lui retends la main. Il regarde encore une fois ma main et grimace un peu. Je suis habituée à ce genre de réaction, mais venant de lui, c'est un peu blessant tout de même. Je sais, je ne suis pas supposée ressentir d'autre émotion à part de la colère, mais bon... Après quelques secondes à avoir la main tendu vers lui et qu'il ne fait aucun mouvement pour la prendre, je la retire et remets mon gant. Je retourne mon regard sur Marcus. De ma vision périphérique je vois Garrett qui a toujours les yeux sur moi.

**- Que t'est-il arrivé ?** Demande Garrett avec de la colère dans la voix.

**- Rien qui ne te concerne**, répondis-je.

**- Ça me concerne. Tout ce qui s'est passé dans ta vie, tout ce qui se passe et tout ce qui se passera me concerne, **dit-il avec conviction.

Je ne bouge pas, je ne dis rien mais mes yeux se ferment, il faut que je me calme. La tension et la colère dans sa voix n'a fait qu'augmenter la mienne qui ronronne au fond de ma poitrine. Marcus nous regarde et soupire, je ne sais pas à quoi il s'attendait mais je peux dire que les choses ne vont pas selon ce qu'il espérait. À vrai dire, je me demande ce qu'il espérait. Pensait-il que nous allions nous sauter dans les bras l'un de l'autre et accomplir le rituel d'accouplement ? Si c'est ce qu'il veut, il n'a pas finit d'être déçu.

Marcus décide de prendre les choses en main et commence à raconter mon histoire à Garrett, je retiens un grondement et ferme les yeux le plus fort possible. Présentement, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, de torturer le roi pendant des jours avant de le détruire. Il est peut-être un foutu roi mais il n'a aucun putain de droit de révéler ces choses. Il était l'un des trois frères que j'appréciais malgré ma situation mais là, il ne fait que me prouver qu'il n'est pas mieux que les autres.

Quand il termine le récit de ma pitoyable vie Garrett se lève et sort de la pièce sans rien dire, mais d'après la tension dans son corps je peux dire qu'il est en colère, je n'ai pas le temps de me lever pour sortir à mon tour qu'un rugissement se fait entendre. Je sors du bureau et me dirige vers les grognements qui ont suivi le rugissement, Marcus sur les talons. Je suis un peu surprise de voir Garrett qui tient le Major par le cou tout en repoussant la salope de voyante qui essaie de lui faire lâcher prise.

**POV Garrett**

J'avais déjà remarqué les marques sur le visages de ma compagne mais je n'avais jamais eu la chance de la voir de si près et bordel de merde qu'elle est belle. Quand elle m'a tendu la main, j'ai été un peu étonné de voir un gant, ce qui n'est pas une chose commune chez un vampire. J'ai osé demandé la raison des gants et je dois dire que j'ai eu un haut le cœur en voyant sa main. Je n'ai pas été dégoûté, j'étais et je suis toujours en colère. Qui a osé faire une chose pareille ? Il est évident que se sont des brûlures et des cicatrices de morsures et de démembrements.

Quand Marcus a commencé le récit de la vie de Bella, j'ai été estomaqué mais au fur et à mesure du récit, ma colère a pris le dessus. J'ai réussi à ne rien faire mais quand Marcus a terminé de parler, ma bête a pris immédiatement le dessus, j'ai besoin de détruire les pauvres cons qui ont fait ça à ma compagne. _Lui_ en particulier...

Il me faut que quelques secondes pour trouver le trou de cul, j'avance sur lui et sans un mot, je le prends à la gorge et lui rugis au visage tout en le soulevant du sol. La petite folle qui lui sert de vide couille essaie de me faire lâcher prise, effort totalement inutile.

Je sens l'odeur et la présence de Bella pas loin derrière moi et ma colère augmente d'un cran surtout quand je vois les yeux du Major Jasper noircir et se diriger vers elle. Oh l'espèce de fouille merde, de sous-homme, de grand connard qui maltraite une femelle pour pouvoir baiser la salope de Maria. Je lance le trou de cul dans le mur et saute devant lui.

Je prends de l' élan pour lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule quand je me sens tirer en arrière par Démétri, Félix et Alec. Ils sont tous les trois à me retenir. Le clan de Carlisle sont tous au côté de la face de morpion et ils me regardent comme si j'avais commis le pire des pêchés. Aro prend ma main, il soupire et ordonne que je sois conduit ailleurs. Le ailleurs se trouve dans la chambre de Bella, je le sais car son odeur y est très concentrée. Je prends plusieurs respirations pour me calmer mais surtout pour m'imprégner de son odeur.

Aro entre dans la chambre et ferme la porte derrière lui. Je le regarde et d'un geste de la main, il m'invite à m'asseoir, comme si nous étions chez lui. Je ne dis rien mais je prends tout de même place dans un fauteuil, celui où l'odeur de ma belle est la plus concentrée. Aro soupire en prenant place dans l'autre fauteuil en face de moi.

**- Je comprends qu' Isabella soit ta compagne. Je comprends aussi que ce que tu as appris t'a mis en colère. Je comprends que tu as voulu et tu veux sûrement encore venger ta compagne mais... Je te demande de mettre cette vengeance de côté.** QUOI ?

**- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?** Lui demandais-je.

**- Quand Isabella sortira d'ici, la première chose qu'elle a l'intention de faire est de faire rouler la tête du jeune Major et donner une bonne leçon au Capitaine. **Je lève un sourcil. **Le Capitaine Peter est venu rencontrer Isabella et ils ont eu une longue discussion et elle lui a pardonné certaine chose. **Il me regarde intensément.

**- Je ne sais pas si je peux, **avouais-je.** J'ai vraiment envie de détruire le trou de cul qui a fait tant de mal à ma compagne, **expliquais-je.

**- Garrett, Isabella est un très puissant bouclier. Dans ma longue existence, j'ai rencontré des milliers de vampires mais très peu avec un tel bouclier.** Ok, où veut-il en venir avec ça ? **Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer c'est que, Isabella ne t'a pas encore accepté comme compagnon, donc la vengeance que tu... **

**- Elle ne m'a pas accepté comme compagnon ? C'est quoi cette connerie là ?** Criais-je presque, Aro soupire encore.

**- Je peux t'assurer qu'elle ressent l'attraction de compagnon mais dû à son bouclier très puissant, l'attraction est moins puissante pour elle que pour toi. Bref, comme je disais avant que tu m'interromps, si tu poursuis à vouloir faire payer le Major, Isabella va mal le prendre. Et je peux t'assurer que tu ne veux pas être sur sa liste de vengeance. Ces nombreuses cicatrices ne démontrent pas seulement les tortures qu'elle a subit mais aussi des nombreux combats qu'elle a livré et qu'elle a gagné. Je sais que Marcus a oublié un détail dans son récit et je crois que tu mérites de connaître ce détail. C'est Isabella qui a détruit Maria, **termine-t-il.

Aro reste silencieux quelque minutes avant de se lever et de me laisser seul. J'ai besoin d'assimiler et de comprendre tout ce qu' il vient de me dire. Ce qui me surprend le plus c'est que ma compagne a détruit l'une des plus grandes chiennes que notre monde est connue. Wow, je savais qu'elle était forte mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle l'était autant.

Ce qui me pose problème par contre, c'est la révélation de son bouclier qui l'empêche de ressentir l'attraction à son maximum. Il faut que je trouve une solution, il faut que je trouve un moyen de lui faire abaisser son bouclier où qu'elle me laisse pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps c'est écoulé quand la porte s'ouvre et qu' Isabella entre, je sais que c'est elle car je n'ai plus mal à ma poitrine. Elle est maintenant devant moi et son regard est fixé dans le mien. Pour la première fois de ma longue existence je suis sans voix, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je n'aime pas me sentir inférieur à elle donc je me lève. Nos regards toujours plantés l'un dans l'autre, elle soulève la main et m'indique la porte. Je ne dis rien, mais je ne veux pas sortir, je veux rester avec elle.

**- Il faut qu'on parle**, lui dis-je en la contournant pour prendre place dans le fauteuil qu' Aro a quitté quelque minutes plus tôt.

Isabella soupire fortement avant de s'asseoir face à moi, son regard toujours si intense et toujours fixé dans le mien. Je crois que cette discussion ne va pas être facile.

**POV Peter**

J'ai assisté à une scène étrange et merde je ne sais pas quoi penser. Garrett Williams a voulu attaquer le Major pour aucune raison connu et quand le Major a regardé et qu'il a vu Bella, Garrett l'a menacé. Je sais que Garrett a eu une existence de merde, comme nous, mais de là à s'en prendre au Dieu de la guerre... Non, il y a plus que ça et je n'arrive pas à savoir quoi. J'ai remarqué que Garrett passait beaucoup de temps à suivre et observer Bella et qu'il a aussi repoussé l'une des succubes à mainte reprise, mais pourquoi ? À cause du bouclier de Bella et celui de Kristen, ma merde de don ne fonctionne pas vraiment donc je suis dans l'obscurité total.

Après que Garrett soit parti je me suis approché du Major pour en savoir d'avantage mais je n'ai rien appris sauf qu'il est un vampire mort pour ce qu'il a fait. Je soupire car j'aimerais que le Major se rende compte que son régime l'affaiblit et qu'il n'est plus ce qu'il était, mais la p'tite voyante alimente sa fausse croyance. N'étant pas capable d'en apprendre plus sur cette attaque, je décide de retrouver Garrett. L'odeur de ce dernier me conduit à la chambre de Bella.

Je sais que ce n'est pas bien mais j'écoute ce qui se dit à l'intérieur et...

_**- Elle ne m'a pas accepté comme compagnon ? C'est quoi cette connerie là ?**_ Garrett n'a pas crié mais pas loin et il est son...

_**- Je peux t'assurer qu'elle ressent l'attraction de compagnon mais dû à son bouclier très puissant, l'attraction est moins puissante pour elle que pour toi. Bref, comme je disais avant que tu m'interromps, si tu poursuis à vouloir faire payer le Major, Isabella va mal le prendre. Et je peux t'assurer que tu ne veux pas être sur sa liste de vengeance. Ces nombreuses cicatrices ne démontrent pas seulement les tortures qu'elle a subit mais aussi des nombreux combats qu'elle a livré et qu'elle a gagné. Je sais que Marcus a oublié un détail dans son récit et je crois que tu mérites de connaître ce détail. C'est Isabella qui a détruit Maria.**_ Oh merde, je suis certain que mes yeux s'agrandissent.

Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Bella et Garrett sont compagnons ! Oh fuck, on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou, surtout si c'est deux là ont envie de se venger. Oh christ, va falloir que je parle au Major et vite.

Aro passe près de moi en me mettant la main sur l'épaule et un espèce de sourire maniaque fait son apparition. Fuck, il m'a touché donc il sait ce que j'ai entendu et surtout, il sait que j'ai la chienne d'avoir ces deux là à mes trousses. Je m'éloigne un peu et vois Bella approcher. Je reste caché pour ne pas la provoquer. Elle sait que je suis là mais ne fait rien, j'en suis soulagé. Je tends l'oreille et rien, il ne se passe rien. Finalement j'entends Garrett dire qu'ils ont besoin de parler...

Aro arrive par derrière et me chuchote à l'oreille de le suivre. Je soupire et fais ce qu'il m'est demandé, je ne suis pas en position de ne pas écouter ce qu'un roi me demande et ce, même si je ne suis pas un fan de la royauté. Je marche donc au côté d'Aro et nous allons rejoindre les Cullen.

Le Major est plus calme et j'en suis content, la p'tite voyante est énervée et demande vengeance, la folle. En nous voyant entrer, Alice demande, non exige des réponses, Aro se contente de sourire et de nous laisser. Les Cullen, plus Charlotte me regardent et attendent des réponses. Je fixe mon regard dans celui du Major.

**- Nous avons un problème et un gros à part ça, **lui dis-je. Il fronce les sourcils et sa femme recommence à crier.

Quand la p'tite voyante se la ferme, Carlisle demande que je m'explique et la seule chose que je me permet de dire c'est que Garrett et Bella sont des compagnons. Les yeux de Charlotte s'agrandissent ainsi que ceux de Rosalie et Emmett. Les autres se figent, je regarde encore le Major et il fait un sourire carnassier. Je n'ajoute rien de plus et prends la main de Charlotte pour sortir de cette pièce. Si nous restons en leurs compagnie nous allons y laisser notre cul et ça, je ne le veux pas.


	15. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre précédent :** Quand la p'tite voyante se la ferme, Carlisle demande que je m'explique et la seule chose que je me permet de dire c'est que Garrett et Bella sont des compagnons. Les yeux de Charlotte s'agrandissent ainsi que ceux de Rosalie et Emmett. Les autres se figent, je regarde encore le Major et il fait un sourire carnassier. Je n'ajoute rien de plus et prends la main de Charlotte pour sortir de cette pièce. Si nous restons en leurs compagnie nous allons y laisser notre cul et ça, je ne le veux pas._

_**Chapitre quatorze**_

**POV Bella**

Garrett vient de sortir de ma chambre, il m'a parlé du peu de ce qu'il se souvient de sa vie d'humain et de sa vie de vampire. Il m'a aussi parlé de ce qu'il est obligé de faire pour les Volturi comme punition pour certains crimes. Il m'a parlé des conquêtes qu'il a eu au cours de sa vie en tant que vampire. Il m'a alors parlé du fait que nous soyons compagnons. J'ai levé un sourcil à cette affirmation, il m'a parlé de la douleur qu'il a dans sa poitrine quand il est loin et du bien être qu'il ressent quand nous sommes ne serait-ce que dans la même pièce. Il en vient à me parler de l'attaque manqué sur Jasper ainsi que la discussion avec Aro.

J'ai baissé les yeux quand il m'a parlé de la supposition du roi sur mon bouclier et la douleur-attraction que je ne ressens pas vraiment. Comment dire à Garrett que ce n'est pas mon bouclier mais que je suis simplement faite comme ça ? Que je suis tellement habituée à ressentir n'importe quelle sorte de douleur que je ne ressens qu'un tout p'tit tiraillement à l'endroit où mon cœur s'est déjà trouvé.

En pensant à mon cœur, est-ce que j'en ai un ? Comment puis-je savoir ? Ok, je sais que si j'en ai un se sera un organe mort mais la question reste la même, est-ce que cet organe mort est toujours là ? Je me pose cette question depuis que Garrett est ici car la pression du manque du compagnon ce fait sentir à l'endroit où je crois que mon cœur se trouve donc cela voudrait dire qu'il est là. Peut-être que Marcus saurait répondre à ma question.

**POV Marcus**

Aro est venu m'engueuler en me disant que ce n'était pas à moi de raconter à Garrett le genre de vie qu' Isabella a eu. Comme je ne suis pas de son avis, je le laisse parler et gesticuler. Quand il termine son sermon il me demande ce que j'ai à dire pour ma défense, se qui fait soulever un coin de ma bouche.

**- Tu n'es pas heureux que Garrett sache pour la vie d' Isabella car tout ce que tu souhaites c'est qu'elle se venge du Major, Peter et tous les vampires sur sa fameuse liste de vengeance pour pouvoir la punir encore une fois et la garder le plus longtemps possible au château, **crachais-je, Aro me regarde avec des yeux ronds. **Quoi, tu pensais que je n'avais pas vu clair dans ton jeu ?** Je plisse des yeux en le fixant toujours.

**- Comment ?** Me demande Aro.

Je décide de ne pas lui répondre, il sait, tout comme moi, que même si il prend ma main, il n'obtiendra pas de réponse car depuis le temps que je connais Aro, j'ai appris à camoufler mes pensées. Je ne dis pas que ce fut facile mais j'y suis quand même arrivé. J'ai tout de même droit à un peu de vie privé et je sais que ça frustre Aro.

Je sais qu' Isabella est derrière la porte et je sais aussi qu'elle ne fera rien pour nous interrompre Aro et moi,. Je fais signe à Aro de sortir et dis à Isabella d'entrer. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et j'y vois beaucoup de questionnement, c'est sûrement des questions sur les compagnons. Je reste donc patient et j'attends qu'elle se décide.

**- Est-ce que le lien de compagnon passe par le cœur, l'organe je veux dire ? **Sa question me prend un peu par surprise.

**- Je ne me suis jamais posé cette question à vrai dire. Je crois que oui.** Isabella fronce les sourcils. **Pourquoi cette question ? **Demandais-je.

**- C'est que... **Elle soupire fortement.

Je regarde Isabella retirer sa cape et son t-shirt. N'étant qu'un mâle, j'observe son corps, un beau corps avec de superbes courbes malgré les cicatrices et là Isabella se racle la gorge, j'ai dû trop observer. Elle me montre une cicatrice relativement longue un peu sur la gauche sur sa poitrine.

**- Le Major m'a un jour arraché le cœur en tant que punition et je ne me souviens pas qu'il l'est replacé. Donc, ce que je veux savoir c'est est-ce que le lien de compagnon passe par l'organe ? Et est-ce qu'il y a un moyen de savoir si j'ai toujours cet organe ?** Demande Isabella la voix basse et rauque.

**- Rhabille-toi, **lui dis-je. **Pour être franc avec toi, je ne crois pas que l'organe du cœur est nécessaire pour le lien entre compagnon car c'est l'âme qui se complète avec ton compagnon. En ce qui concerne comment savoir si ton cœur est dans ta poitrine... **Comment lui dire ça ?** Faut demander au Major où au Capitaine. **Elle me fusille du regard. **Où, tu trouves quelqu'un qui va t'ouvrir la poitrine pour vérifier et le seul qui peut le faire rapidement est Carlisle Cullen, t**erminais-je.

Isabella me regarde et sort de ma chambre sans rien dire. Je sais que ce n'est pas les réponses qu'elle souhaitait mais bon, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire d'autre. Je ferme les yeux et serre les poings pour faire passer l'envie d'aller sauter sur le Major et lui foutre mon poing dans la figure. Non mais c'est quoi ce genre de punition ? Même nous qui sommes réputés pour être un clan sanguinaire nous n'avons jamais fait ça à un autre vampire. Arracher le cœur même si il ne bat plus c'est barbare. Plus j'apprends à connaître Isabella et plus je comprends sa volonté de vouloir se venger de cet espèce de merde.

Je sors de mon bureau pour aller à la bibliothèque faire quelques recherches sur ce que m'a demandé Isabella. Et je sais exactement où chercher, dans une section secrète, se trouve quelques livres sur les vampires, ce que je veux dire c'est que toutes les réponses concernant les vampires se trouvent dans ces livres mais nous les cachons car nous ne voulons pas que ces livres tombent dans de mauvaises mains.

En entrant dans la bibliothèque je vois le Major qui dévore un livre sur la guerre civil. Il lève la tête, me regarde et me salue d'un hochement, geste que je ne lui rends pas, je ne m'en sens pas capable, surtout pas après avoir entendu ce qu'il a fait à Isabella. Ce n'est pas que je suis mou où tendre, c'est juste que je n'apprécie pas les actes de barbaries. Je poursuis mon chemin jusqu'au fond de la pièce et pénètre dans une salle par un passage secret.

**POV Jasper**

Il faut que je m'éloigne de ce clan, de cette famille de fou. J'aime bien les Cullen mais le fait que je ne puisse jamais avoir un peu de temps pour moi m'est vraiment difficile. J'ai besoin de solitude autant que de me nourrir de sang. Étant empathe, la solitude m'est vitale car c'est comme ça que j'évacue tous les ressentis, toutes les émotions que j'ai absorbé pour les manipuler par la suite. Déjà qu'avec les Cullen j'ai de la difficulté à le faire, ici au château c'est encore plus dur à cause du nombre de vampires.

Je vais donc à la bibliothèque pour y lire un livre, je sais qu'aucun membre de la famille me suivra. J' en trouve un sur la guerre civil et m'assois dans un des fauteuils. Ce livre que je n'avais vu est fascinant et vraiment véridique. J'en suis rendu à la moitié du livre quand Marcus pénètre dans cet antre de paix, je hoche de la tête pour le saluer mais il poursuit son chemin. Il doit avoir eu une mauvaise journée. Je retourne à ma lecture et quand je termine le livre, je décide d'aller me promener un peu car pour une fois, je pourrai le faire seul. Si il y a un effet positif de la présence de Bella dans ce château c'est qu'elle empêche Alice d'avoir des visions et je suis un tantinet plus libre.

Est-ce que je viens de dire «un tantinet»? Christ, c'est quoi cette foutu manie de parler comme les humains. Je ne suis pas humain, je suis un putain de vampire et plus le temps passe et plus j'ai l'impression d'être plus humain et je n'aime pas ça. Putain de bordel de merde, j'ai les même christ d'émotions que les humains. Il va bientôt falloir que j'ai un accident, ce qui rendra mes yeux rouges mais au moins je ne serai pas un pseudo humain de merde.

Je croise Peter et Charlotte dans un couloir, j'essaie de leur parler mais ni l'un ni l'autre me regardent, c'est comme si ils ne me connaissaient pas. Les agissements de Peter commence à me faire royalement chier. Je suis peut-être avec les Cullen mais je reste tout de même le leader des Whitlock, ce qui comprend Peter, Charlotte, Bella et moi et comme c'est là, je me retrouve seul contre ces trois là.

Je rebrousse chemin et je suis l'odeur de mon frère. Je veux savoir exactement ce qui se passe dans sa tête d'enculé. Son odeur s'arrête devant la chambre de Carlisle et l'odeur d' Isabella est plus forte que les autres, comme si son venin avait coulé. Je défonce la porte et me fige ne m'attendant pas à voir ça.

**POV Carlisle**

Je suis toujours dans une salle qui ressemble à un salon, accompagné des membres de ma famille, même les Dénali sont là. Le seul qui manque est Jasper mais je sais qu'il ne sert à rien de courir après lui, je suis peut-être le seul qui sait qu'il a besoin d'être isolé pour évacuer le trop plein.

Bref, je discute avec Éléazar quand une frappe à la porte se fait entendre, je fronce des sourcils me demandant qui cela peut-il être. En ouvrant je suis surpris de voir Isabella, elle me demande si elle peut me parler seul à seul. Si je suis honnête avec moi même, j'ai un peu peur d'elle mais là, devant moi, elle me parait si fragile et peu sure d'elle que j'accepte de la suivre.

**- Monsieur Carlisle, je suis désolée de vous déranger lors de cette réunion avec votre clan et celui de Monsieur Éléazar. J'aimerais toutefois vous demander un service. **Je suis certain que mes yeux sont sortis de leurs orbites.

**- Que puis-je faire pour toi ?** Lui demandais-je doucement avec un peu de peur dans la voix.

**- J'aimerais savoir si cela vous est possible d'ouvrir la cage thoracique d'un vampire avec ces outils ?** QUOI ?

**- Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose ?** Demandais-je.

**- Avant que je vous le dise, pouvez-vous me dire si ces outils feront l'affaire ?** Demande-t-elle un peu moins gentiment.

Je prends la peine d'étudier les objets que me montre Isabella. Le couteau de boucherie ne fera sûrement pas, un scalpel et un autre couteau fin le fera sûrement. Je lui pointe les deux, elle dépose le couteau de boucherie dans un étui que je n'avais pas vue.

**- Est-ce qu'il vous serait possible de m'ouvrir la cage thoracique et de me dire si j'ai toujours un cœur ? **Elle veut savoir si...

**- Isabella vous savez que vous avez un cœur, c'est juste qu'il ne bat plus. **Essayais-je de la rassurer, mais c'est surtout que je ne veux pas vraiment faire ce qu'elle me demande.

Isabella grogne, me prend pas le coude et me force à la suivre, ce que je fais pour ne pas avoir à faire face à elle si elle est en colère. Nous arrivons devant ma chambre, elle ouvre la porte, me pousse à l'intérieur, elle entre à son tour avant de refermer la porte. Isabella enlève sa cape et son t-shirt. Elle me montre une cicatrice où son cœur est situé.

**- Lors d'une punition je me suis fait arrachée le cœur et je veux savoir si l'organe a été remis en place, **me dit-elle en me donnant le scalpel et le petit couteau fin.

**- Vous avez eu... **Je n'ose terminer ma phrase. Je savais que les Volturi était des barbares mais je ne pensais jamais que c'était à ce point. **Pour faire ce que vous me demandez, il va me falloir plus qu'un simple scalpel car comme vous savez, la peau des vampires est plus solide que celle des humains.** Elle prend le scalpel et me coupe la main, je suis fasciné par cette coupure. **Comment est-ce possible ?** Demandais-je ébahis.

**- Lame spécialement conçu pour les vampires, **me répond-t-elle.

Je fais coucher Isabella sur la table et lui demande de prendre une grande inspiration. Je me doute que la douleur sera vraiment terrible donc je me prépare mentalement au hurlement qui viendra. Je plante le scalpel juste sous la cicatrice qui a une forme ronde, je coupe rapidement et profondément. Je travaille rapidement car le venin va refermer la plaie.

Après avoir coupé profondément, je lâche le scalpel et écarte les bords le plus possible car comme j'ai dit, il ne faut pas que la plaie se referme trop rapidement. J'enfonce une main dans l'espace et j'explore.

J'ai encore la main dans la cage thoracique d' Isabella quand Peter et Charlotte entrent dans la chambre. Ce dernier regarde ce que je fais sans rien dire, c'est comme si il savait. Charlotte grimace avant de regarder le sol. La porte s'ouvre à la volée et va frapper le mur avec force. Jasper est là à nous regarder sans bouger. Je secoue la tête et reprends l'exploration. Je retire ma main et je maintient les bords de la plaies pour facilité la cicatrisation. Isabella s'assoit et Peter lui tend un thermos qu'elle s'empresse de l'ouvrir et le boire d'une seule traite. D'après l'odeur c'est du sang humain il est vrai qu'elle va guérir plus rapidement. Elle me regarde et je lui réponds en secouant la tête. Elle se lève, s'habille et sort de la chambre.

**- C'était quoi ça ? **Exige Jasper.

**- Isabella m'a demandé de vérifier quelque chose, **éludais-je.

**- Carlisle.** Il prononce mon nom de façon à me faire comprendre que je n'ai pas le choix de répondre.

**- Quelqu'un lui a déjà arraché le cœur et elle voulait savoir si l'organe avait été remis en place, **expliquais-je sans donner trop de détail.

Peter grogne et sort de la pièce en frappant Jasper au passage. Jasper quand à lu, a fermé les yeux et respire fortement. Je prends des serviette et éponge le venin qui a coulé sur le sol et la table. Le peu d'estime que j'avais pour les Volturi vient de disparaître complètement. Comment peut-on faire ça ? Je n'aime pas la violence mais là, c'est pire que tout. Je revois le visage d' Isabella quand j'ai répondu à sa question silencieuse... En parlant de silencieuse, elle n'a fait aucun son pendant tout le temps que je la coupais ou le temps que j'avais ma main en elle. Bon Dieu, qu'est-ce que cette jeune fille a subit pour être immunisée à la douleur.

**POV Bella**

Je savais, je le savais. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai voulu savoir ? Parce que je suis maso. Je vais au cachot et me nourris pour ensuite aller à ma chambre afin me préparer pour la garde car le mariage va commencer dans quelques heures et je dois aller prendre place à une des entrées dites secrètes, qui ne l'est pas en réalité, pour être sure qu'aucun vampire essaie d'entrer par là.

**POV Extérieur**

Quelque minutes avant le mariage, deux vampires approchent de l'entrée secrète et sont un peu déçu d'y voir un garde mais tout de même heureux car ce garde est seul. Ils se disent qu'ils n'auront aucune difficulté à s'en débarrasser rapidement étant deux contre un. Ils avancent silencieusement, espérant de ne pas se faire repérer, mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que ce vampire qui est seul est probablement leur pire cauchemar à elle seule.

Bella a bien senti la présence des deux vampires mais elle continue d'agir comme si elle était totalement seule. Elle sait qu'un des vampires est devant elle et l'autre derrière, elle sait qu'ils vont attaquer dans quelques secondes. Elle s'arrête de marcher et comme elle le pensait, les deux mâles saute en même temps dans sa direction. Elle réussit à éviter le premier mais le deuxième réussit à la frapper. Elle encaisse le coup assez facilement. Une bagarre éclate entre les trois vampires.

Malheureusement pour Bella, elle est fortement poussée dans le mur derrière elle ce qui fait branler le mur et alerter un autre garde qui circulait pas très loin. La bagarre, devenue plus juste en nombre et non en force, Bella reprend sur elle et avec un peu de concentration réussi à enlever le bras d'un des mâles et le jeune garde en a fait de même avec son adversaire. Le jeune téléphone à d'autres vampires qui sont à l'intérieur pour qu'ils viennent chercher les deux intrus et les mettre au cachot, jusqu'à ce qu' Aro est le temps de les interroger.

Les vampires qui assistent au mariage n'ont rien perçu de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur, tous étant convaincu, jusqu'à un certain point, d'être en parfaite sécurité. Donc ils ont tous acclamé les nouveaux mariés lors du baisé passionné qu'on partagé Alec et Kristen. Tous, sauf Garrett qui a mal à la poitrine et que son instinct lui demande d'aller rejoindre sa compagne, ce qu'il se permet de faire car la douleur est maintenant presque insupportable, pour lui.

En route vers sa compagne Garrett croise quatre vampires, deux gardes et les deux autres qui n'ont sûrement pas été invité pour la célébration, il court et rejoint sa compagne en quelques secondes. Sans penser à rien il prend sa compagne dans ses bras et la serre fortement. Bella surprise par ce geste n'ose bouger. Garrett se recule un peu et fond sur les lèvres de sa compagne pour un baiser urgent et dur.

Garrett ne lâche pas la bouche de Bella, il en est incapable, il se sent enfin complet et ce depuis la première fois qu'il a posé ses yeux sur elle.


	16. Chapter 15

_**Guest :**__ Tout pour remercier les 100 reviews! Je me suis dit que tant qu'à faire une Bella différente, aussi bien en profiter et le faire avec d'autres personnages. Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est vraiment apprécié. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

_**pompei :**__ Je suis contente que tu aies apprécié. Je te remercie pour ta revies, c'est vraiment apprécié. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

_**Cristalle : **__J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à lire et répondre aux 100 reviews, j'ai donc voulu vous remercier en postant deux chapitres. Pour le bottage de cul tu vas devoir attendre un peu. Est-ce que Garrett va la laisser faire? Pour ça aussi tu devras attendre pour le découvrir. Pour le reste... Tu vas le découvrir! Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est vraiment apprécié. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

_**Guest : **__Merci d'avoir laissé un petit mot, c'est vraiment apprécié. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

_**Vamp-Jella-Love : **__C'est une des raisons du pairing que j'ai choisi, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Comment Jasper a-t-il pu faire ça? On ne connaît pas vraiment son passé, donc c'est possible qu'il est fait une telle chose. Peter n'a rien à voir avec le manque du cœur de Bella mais tu n'est pas la seule à vouloir les faire souffrir. Garrett a une centaine d'année de plus que Bella environ et pour le cœur de Bella, Jasper ne l'a sûrement pas gardé comme trophée. Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est vraiment apprécié. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et bonne semaine._

* * *

_**Chapitre précédent :**_ _ Garrett ne lâche pas la bouche de Bella, il en est incapable, il se sent enfin complet et ce depuis la première fois qu'il a posé ses yeux sur elle. _

_**Chapitre quinze**_

**POV Bella**

Couché sur mon lit, je regarde le plafond et je repense à ce qui c'est passé. Tout d'abord, il y a eu ces deux vampires, j'ai appris qu'il s'agissait de Vladimir et Stephen du clan Roumain. Bref, les deux vampires, la pseudo aide du jeune garde, l'arrivé de Garrett qui était au bord de la panique. Le baiser qu'il m'a donné. Il n'y avait rien de tendre dans ce baiser, non, il était brutal, désespéré, affamé. Il m'a fallu quelques millisecondes pour répondre à ce baiser. Et bordel de merde, quel baiser, je ne l'ai pas repoussé, au contraire, je voulais que ça continue.

Ce foutu baiser c'est rapidement transformé en autre chose, sans même que je ne le souhaite, je me suis laissée emporter par la sensation de chaleur qui parcourait mon corps. Garrett a arraché mes vêtements et j'ai fait la même chose. Nous nous sommes bataillés pour la dominance même si je savais que ce combat était perdu car en mon fort intérieur, je savais que c'est ça qu'il fallait que je fasse.

Bref, j'ai laissé Garrett me dominer, il m'a prise dans ses bras et collé mon dos au mur. Collé n'est pas vraiment le bon mot, je dirais qu'il m'a enfoncé dans le mur et sans attendre, il s'est enfoncé en moi et a commencé ses va et vient. Des mouvements de hanches rapides et puissants. Quand j'ai essayé de bouger, il me grognait dessus et me plaquait un peu plus dans le mur. Cette baise a été rapide et sauvage, quand il est venu, il m'a mordu. Pas n'importe quel sorte de morsure, celle qui fait que je lui appartiens.

Vous devez penser que ça c'est terminé là, et bien non. Il m'a tourné et nous avons recommencé, encore une fois, ce fut brutal et il m'a encore mordu. La troisième fois, c'est moi qui l'est chevauché, ma bête a pris le dessus et c'est moi qui ait planté mes dents en lui. Après cette troisième fois, nous nous sommes un peu calmé et c'est là que j'ai pris conscience qu'il y avait d'autres vampires. Je me suis enroulée dans ma cape, Garrett m'a prise dans ses bras et a commencé à ronronner avant de me porter jusqu'à ma chambre et nous avons recommencé à baiser.

Et là, je suis couchée sur mon lit en regardant le plafond pendant que lui est allé nous chercher du sang . Je sais que nous nous sommes accouplés et je ne sais pas si je dois être heureuse. Je n'ai jamais vraiment voulu avoir un compagnon, quelqu'un à qui je vais devoir rendre des comptes. Quelqu'un qui va vouloir me protéger quand je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. Quelqu'un qui va me dire quoi faire et quand le faire alors que je n'ai pas encore eu le chance de vivre en liberté. Quelqu'un qui fera les choix à ma place quand je ne l'ai jamais vraiment fait car le seul que j'ai fait par moi-même a été de tuer Maria et voyez où ça m'a apporté.

Je file sous la douche car pour une raison quelconque, je veux enlever son odeur de sur mon corps. Donc c'est sous de l'eau bouillante que je commence à frotter mon corps. Garrett me rejoint sous la douche et frotte son érection contre mes fesses. Un gémissement s'échappe de mes lèvres. Ses mains viennent caresser mes seins en les pinçant et les serrant. Je ferme les yeux et me laisse envahir par les sensations. Une de ses mains laissent un de mes seins pour descendre jusqu'à mon entre jambe. Sa main parcourt mon entre jambe en caressant doucement ma fente tout en continuant de se frotter contre mes fesses et embrassant mon cou.

Je commence à onduler des hanches, ce qui accentue le frottement, je colle mes épaules contre lui, ce qui fait que ma poitrine est mise en avant et ma tête par en arrière. Sans attendre il fait glisser deux doigt en moi et bordel que ça fait du bien. Après je ne sais combien de temps de plaisir, il me tourne pour que je sois face à lui afin de me plaquer contre le mur.

**- Mets une jambe sur le bord, **m'ordonne-t-il et j'exécute.

Une fois ma jambe en place, il se penche, lèche, mordille mon sein gauche tandis que d'une main il s'occupe de mon sein droit. De son autre main, il s'amuse avec mon clitoris en le pinçant, en le roulant entre ses doigts. J'adore mais j'ai besoin de plus, je veux plus. Il doit le sentir car il met ma jambe qui est sur le bord de la douche sur son épaule et s'enfonce en moi d'un seul grand coup de rein. Nous grognons tous les deux de plaisir.

La bouche de Garrett lâche mon sein pour venir m'embrasser et ses mains se posent sur mes hanches. Il commence à bouger, lentement et doucement, j'en veux plus. Je donne quelques coups de hanches et mon Dieu que c'est bon. Cette position fait que je suis tellement serrée que je sens chaques nervures qu'il a sur sa queue. Encore une fois il comprend ce que je veux car il augmente la cadence de ces coups.

Nous grognons de plaisir, nous nous mordillons. Je tire ses cheveux, il serre mes hanches. Ses mouvements se font plus rapide et plus fort ce qui m'amène aux portes de la jouissance.

**- Pas maintenant ma belle compagne, **me dit Garrett d'une voix rauque.

Il ralenti ses coups mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir énormément de plaisir. Malgré sa prise sur moi je recommence à bouger mes hanches et lui montrer le rythme que je veux, il gémit et recommence à aller vite, fort et profond. Nous sommes maintenant tout les deux haletant, grognant de plaisir.

**- Maintenant, **exige Garrett.

Mes parois se serrent sur son membre toujours en mouvement. Je hurle son nom quand l'orgasme me frappe de plein fouet. Garrett continue de pousser en moi quelques coup quand son venin se répand en moi à fort jet. Sa bouche se pose brusquement sur mon cou et il me mord, ce qui me fait jouir encore une fois. Mon compagnon se retire de moi et enlève ma jambe de sur son épaule pour la poser au sol. Il m'embrasse tendrement et nous nous lavons l'un l'autre sans rien dire.

Garrett m'aide à me sécher et aussi à m'habiller, mais il n'accepte pas que je fasse de même avec lui, il dit que se sera pour un autre jour. J'enfile une cape et vais prendre ma place dans le fond de la salle des trônes. À mon arrivé, les trois rois me regardent en souriant, ce qui n'est pas dans leurs habitudes. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont. Aro me tend la main et je lui donne la mienne, son grand sourire disparaît rapidement et ma lâche comme si je l'avais mordu. Il ordonne qu'on aille chercher les prisonniers. Oh fuck, j'avais totalement oublié ces deux là.

Je prends ma place et regarde les rois discuter avec les prisonniers, c'est là que je réalise que ces deux vampires veulent reprendre ce que les Volturi leurs ont pris de force. L'un d'eux pose son regard sur moi et me fait un sourire carnassier, sourire que je lui rends accompagné d'un grognement. Il a au moins la décence de regarder ailleurs. C'est bien l'une des premières fois que j'émets un son dans cette salle sans me faire reprendre par les rois. Faut croire que j'ai fait la bonne chose.

Les deux Roumains sont escortés par Jane, Félix et Démétri au cachot. Les frères doivent discuter de leur punition. Je me demande pourquoi ils ne les détruisent pas simplement, le problème serait réglé. Garrett entre dans la salle et demande la permission de discuter avec les frères mais sans ma présence. Je serre les dents et grogne. Pour qui se prend-t-il de faire une telle demande ? Il me grogne en réponse et ma bête se tapit au fond de moi, elle n'aime pas déplaire à sa moitié. Aro lui dit de passer quand ma journée sera terminée. Garrett vient prendre place à mes côtés.

**POV Garrett**

J'adore la sensation d'être complet que m'apporte ma compagne malgré que je ne sois pas complètement satisfait. Ce que je veux dire c'est que normalement l'accouplement prend au moins une semaine et je n'ai eu qu'une nuit et une journée, ce n'est pas assez. Et que va-t-on faire quand je vais partir ? Je ne veux pas la laisser derrière moi, je ne veux pas la laisser ici. Je la veux avec moi et je ne veux absolument pas rester avec les Volturi. Je sais qu'il lui reste une dizaine d'années à faire et bordel je ne veux pas être loin d'elle durant ce temps. Juste le fait de la laisser aller faire sa garde m'a fait excessivement mal car je la veux avec moi, au près de moi et je veux être en elle.

Quand je demande à Aro de lui parler sans sa présence, elle ose me grogner dessus, je la remets à sa place en lui répondant. Je vais me placer près d'elle car je ne veux pas et ne peux pas être loin, mais elle m'ignore totalement. Son comportement me blesse un peu mais je peux comprendre, elle a toujours été seule et elle n'a jamais pris aucune décision par elle-même. Et je me suis promis de remédier à cette situation. Je sais que dans un couple de vampire, c'est le mâle qui prend toutes décisions mais dans notre cas, je vais toujours discuter avec elle avant de le faire. De cette façon, elle pourra participer et elle n'aura pas l'impression d'être mise à part.

Vers la fin de sa garde, Carlisle Cullen se présente devant les rois et ils les accusent d'acte de barbarie envers ma compagne. Aro demande des explications et s'empresse de prendre la main de Carlisle. Aro qui ne laisse que rarement montrer ses émotions grogne et exige à Isabella se venir devant lui. Elle lui donne la main. Quand Aro lui lâche la main, il regarde Carlisle.

**- Isabella ne t'a jamais dit que c'était NOUS qui avions fait une telle chose... **Commence Aro.

**- Mais... **Le coupe Carlisle.

**- TU as supposé que c'était NOUS. Sache que NOUS, nous ne ferions rien de tel. Je crois que tu devrais avoir une discussion avec ton plus récent fils, **crache Aro.

Carlisle sort de la salle la tête haute et la queue entre les jambes. Je me demande bien quel était le sujet de conversation, surtout que ma bien-aimé y est mêlée d'une façon où d'une autre. Aro dit à Isabella qu'elle peut retourner à sa chambre car il n'a plus besoin d'elle. Elle passe près de moi pour sortir par la porte dissimulée à l'arrière de la pièce. Je vais me placer devant les trois frères, Aro me surprend en demandant à tous les gardes de sortir de la pièce et de faire en sorte que personne n'entre.

**- Je sais que tu veux discuter avec nous de ta compagne mais avant j'ai besoin de partager quelque chose avec mes frères et comme ta compagne est concernée, je t'autorise à rester. Mais, tu devras garder ton calme et ce peu importe ce que je vais dire.** Je hoche la tête en réponse car je veux savoir. **Carlisle est venu nous traiter de barbare car il croit que nous avons retirer le cœur d'Isabella en punition...**

**- Nous n'avons jamais fait un telle chose, **s'offusque Caïus.

**- Je sais et j'ai vérifié auprès d'Isabella et elle n'a jamais dit que c'était nous. Carlisle a imaginé que nous l'avons fait mais en réalité c'est le Major et le pire c'est qu'il ne lui a jamais remis son organe.** Il a fait QUOI ? L'horreur se dessine sur le visage des deux autres frères. **Vous savez tous qu' Isabella veut se venger du Major pour tout le mal qu'il lui a causé. Je n'ai jamais été en accord mais là... **Aro soupire. **Garrett, je sais que tu ne veux pas partir d'ici sans ta compagne et que tu ne désires pas rester parmi nous. Je comprends ta requête de partir avec elle mais présentement, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. **Je n'ai pas le temps d'argumenter. **Nous allons en discuter entre nous et te donner réponse, c'est le mieux que je puisse te dire présentement.** Peut importe ce que je vais dire, il ne changera pas d'avis. Je hoche donc de la tête et vais rejoindre ma compagne.

Je marche lentement, à vitesse humaine en réalité car même si mon cerveau fonctionne à pleine capacité j'ai besoin de prendre le temps d'assimiler ce que je viens d'apprendre.

**POV Carlisle**

Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il ? Me dire de discuter avec Jasper comme si ce dernier avait quelque chose à avoir avec Isabella et son absence d'organe. Je sais qu'il a fait des choses terribles car il m'en a parlé mais jamais oh grand jamais il m'a dit qu'il ait put faire une telle chose. Il a peut-être été un monstre dans sa vie passé mais pas au point de faire une telle chose. Mais Aro a raison sur une chose, Isabella ne m'a jamais dit que c'était l'un des rois qui a fait ça, elle a seulement dit qu'elle avait été puni. Je soupire en me demandant ce que je dois faire.

Je décide d'aller voir Edward et de lui demander de fouiller dans les pensées de Jasper. Je sais que mon premier fils ne peut pas entendre une chose à laquelle nous ne pensons pas, donc, je vais devoir glisser cette information lors d'une réunion de la famille.

En arrivant devant la chambre de mon fils, je suis surpris d'entendre des gémissements de plaisir. Ce n'est pourtant pas son genre de faire de telle chose, lui qui est si puritain. Mais bon, si il a décidé de connaître les joies de l'amour, qui suis-je pour le juger.

**- Psst. **Je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois rien. **Psst, Carlisle.** On dirait Rosalie. **Carlisle, ici.** Je regarde une dernière fois et repère finalement Rosalie.

**- Que fais-tu... **Elle pose une main sur ma bouche pour me faire taire. Je fronce les sourcils.

**- Ne parle pas trop fort, **me chuchote-t-elle. **Viens et observe.** Je rejoints Rosalie dans l'ombre.

Elle me pointe la porte d'Edward et me fait signe d'attendre. Les gémissements sont de plus en plus fort et il y a même quelques grognements. Je ne suis pas à mon aise à espionner mon fils lors d'un acte qui se doit être privé. Rosalie me retient et me montre la porte du doigt. Quand l'acte est terminé je suis surpris de voir Alice sortir de la chambre de mon fils avec ses vêtements fripés et déchirés. Edward qui n'est qu'en sous-vêtements l'a rejoint à la porte, il s'embrasse passionnément en lui murmurant un _je t'aime_ et lui fermer la porte tandis qu'Alice va à sa chambre. Je regarde Rosalie et elle me dit d'attendre encore un peu. Jasper fait son apparition dans le couloir et il va à sa chambre, d'après les bruits, Alice prend une douche.

Je regarde Rosalie encore sous le choc de ce que je viens de voir et d'entendre surtout. Depuis quand ces deux là fricotent-t-ils ensemble ? Depuis combien de temps Alice et Edward jouent-t-ils dans le dos de Jasper ? Est-ce que Jasper le sait ? Sûrement pas, je ne peux pas croire qu'il accepterait un tel comportement de la part de sa compagne... Minute, si Alice est capable d'être infidèle à Jasper, ça veut dire que Jasper n'est pas son compagnon car c'est impossible de tromper sa moitié.

C'est encore sous le choc que je vais rejoindre ma tendre et douce Esmé. Je ne sais pas si je dois lui confier ce que je viens d'apprendre, pas que je ne peux lui faire confiance, c'est qu'elle est tellement douce que j'ai peur de la blesser en lui disant ça. Je demande une réunion de famille et je leur dis que nous allons retourner chez nous. Alice argumente en disant qu'elle veut voir Kristen. Je lui rappelle que Kristen est en voyage de noce pour un mois donc il n'est pas nécessaire de l'attendre et qu'elle pourra lui rendre visite quand elle reviendra. Edward et Alice s'échangent un regard mais aucun d'eux ne dit rien.

**POV Rosalie**

Je n'arrive pas à croire tout ce qu'on peut apprendre sur les vampires qui nous entourent en se tenant dans l'ombre. Et le pire, c'est que j'adore ça. Je vais devoir remercier Isabella pour m'avoir conseillé de faire ça, maintenant je comprends mieux ce qu'elle a voulu dire quand elle m'avait dit qu'on apprend beaucoup de chose sur les vampires en étant dans l'ombre et en observant.

J'ai remarqué que la majorité se confie quand ils se croient seuls, c'est donc ainsi qu'elle a découvert nos secrets. Emmett ne comprend pas mon envie de recommencer mais il me laisse faire. Mais aujourd'hui, j'étais tellement heureuse d'être dans mon petit coin et de démontrer à Carlisle que ses deux préférés n'étaient pas parfait, qu'ils nous mentaient depuis Dieu sait quand. J'ai bien l'intention de dévoiler leur secret au reste de la famille mais pour ça, je veux m'assurer que Jasper ne fera pas de bêtise comme détruire une famille, un petit village, bref tuer tout humain qui lui tombera sous la main. Mais avant tout, il ne faut surtout pas que je pense à tout ça, il ne faut pas que Edward et Alice sachent que je sais et ce que je prévois.

J'ai bien vue de la colère dans le regard d'Alice et Edward quand Carlisle nous a annoncé que nous retournons chez nous, moi, ça me laisse totalement indifférente car je n'ai pas l'intention de rester bien longtemps en leur compagnie. Mais je ne serai pas loin, non, je vais les surveiller et frapper quand aucun d'entre eux ne s'en doutera.

En retournant à ma chambre, je dis à Emmett que j'aimerais aller saluer Isabella, il m'accompagne et d'après les sons provenant de sa chambre, je n'aurai pas l'occasion de la saluer finalement, je souris car je suis heureuse pour elle, il est temps qu'elle connaisse le bonheur.

* * *

**Pour ceux et celle qui aimerais découvrir d'autres auteures et d'autres histoires, je vous invite à les découvrir sur le site : fiction – litterature – fr.e – monsite [.com] enlevez les espaces et les parenthèses. Vous pouvez aussi vous y inscrire en tant qu'auteure et publier vos histoires.**


	17. Chapter 16

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : ****Pour certaines raisons, je vais publier un chapitre par jour et ce, jusqu'à la fin de la publication de cette histoire. Si je ne réponds pas immédiatement aux reviews, je m'en excuse à l'avance mais je vous assure que vous aurez une réponse. Merci et bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre précédent :**_ _En retournant à ma chambre, je dis à Emmett que j'aimerais aller saluer Isabella, il m'accompagne et d'après les sons provenant de sa chambre, je n'aurai pas l'occasion de la saluer finalement, je souris car je suis heureuse pour elle, il est temps qu'elle connaisse le bonheur._

_**Chapitre seize**_

**POV Jasper**

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Carlisle mais je sais que quelque chose le dérange. Lui qui est toujours si calme et posé, dégage maintenant de la colère et du dégoût et ce, depuis qu'il a demandé une réunion de famille quand nous étions à Volterra. J'ai essayé de changer son humeur mais il m'a fait comprendre de lui foutre la paix. En descendant de l'avion, il nous a dit de nous dépêcher, ce que nous avons fait. Il a exigé qu' Edward, Alice et moi montions avec lui en voiture, ce qui je dois dire est étrange et foutrement dérangeant. Toutes les émotions négatives que Carlisle dégage commence à affecter mon humeur, sans parler d'Alice et Edward qui partagent leur maudite conversation silencieuse et privée. Enfin nous sommes à la villa, il faut que je m'éloigne, pour la première fois, de Carlisle.

**- Personne ne sort de cette maison.** Je regarde Carlisle et remarque que ses yeux sont très foncés.** Vous allez TOUS asseoir votre derrière à la table.** Je n'ai jamais senti autant de colère venant de lui.

**- Pourquoi?** Demande Alice, Carlisle ne lui répond pas mais pointe la table à manger.

Une fois que nous sommes tous assis, il se lève, ce qu'il ne fait pas normalement, il a toujours dit que nous sommes capable d'avoir une discussion en être civilisé et qu'en tant que tel, nous devons le faire assis.

**- J'ai décidé de prendre mon rôle de leader de ce clan au sérieux, **commence Carlisle. **J'ai toujours pensé que vous aviez un certain respect pour moi, mais j'ai eu la preuve que vous vous foutez de ma gueule et ça se termine maintenant. **Nous sommes tous surpris d'entendre Carlisle dire ce genre de chose. **Premier point**, il me fixe droit dans les yeux, **quand tu es arrivé ici, je ne t'ai jamais rien demandé de ton passé. Je t'ai accueilli et je t'ai traité comme un membre de cette **_**« famille »**_** et j'aurais apprécié que tu en fasses autant.** Il a craché le mot famille comme si c'était de la merde et je dois dire que je ne comprends pas de quoi il m'accuse. **J'ai toujours pensé que malgré ton passé, tu étais un homme bien mais je me suis trompé sur toi car en réalité tu n'es qu'un monstre...**

**- Je t'interdit de parler comme ça de Jasper, **hurle Alice en se levant.

**- TU ASSIS TON CUL ET TU LA FERMES. Ton tour va venir, **lui crache Carlisle. Il me regarde encore une fois. **Je n'ai jamais pensé que tu pouvais faire une chose aussi barbare que d'arracher un cœur et ensuite le détruire par plaisir. **Mes yeux s'agrandissent.

**- QUOI ? **Demande le reste de la famille, du clan. Je ne sais pas quoi répondre.

**- Quant à toi Alice, ainsi que toi Edward, vous me redonnez vos cartes de crédit, toutes les cartes et je vous enlève l'accès de mes comptes bancaires. Votre tromperie a assez durée**, de quoi parle-t-il ?

**- Carlisle, que se passe-t-il ? **Demande Esmé avec de la tension dans la voix.

**- Alice et Edward couchent ensemble depuis je ne sais combien de temps et en tant que leader de ce clan, je décide que ce genre de comportement n'est pas acceptable, **lui dit Carlisle plus doucement mais toujours avec de la colère dans la voix.

C'est à ce moment que la merde éclate dans la villa, tous se lèvent, sauf Rosalie et on se hurle tous dessus. Emmett me retient car je n'ai qu'une seule envie, arracher la tête à ce p'tit con de violeur de pensées. Comment ont-ils pût me faire une telle chose ? Je vais leur montrer à ces deux là qu'on ne joue pas dans le dos du Major. Je vais lui arracher sa bite et l'enfoncer dans le cul d'Alice tellement profond, qu'il va falloir l'ouvrir pour la récupérer.

Emmett resserre sa prise sur moi tandis qu'Alice s'est réfugiée dans les bras du foutu con. Si elle pense que ça peut m'arrêter, il a beau lire les pensées et elle voir l'avenir, leurs dons ne leur sera d'aucune utilité avec moi. J'envoie des vagues de douleur en leur direction et d'après leurs grimaces, ils le sentent bien. J'augmente la douleur et les deux merdes tombent au sol en se tordant.

Sans que je ne sache comment ni pourquoi, Peter est devant moi et me prend par le cou et me pousse dans le mur. Je suis tellement sous le choc que je n'ai pas réagi dans l'immédiat mais une fois le choc passé, j'essaie de lui arracher la main et de m'en prendre à lui, mais rien ne fait, il resserre sa prise tout simplement.

**- Tu te calmes, **m'ordonne-t-il. Non mais pour qui se prend-t-il ?

**- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner, **crachais-je. **TU dois te soumettre à moi, JE suis le leader...**

**- Un leader qui a laissé tombé son clan pour une pute qui ne t'es pas resté fidèle dès qu'elle a mis les pieds dans ce clan, **crache-t-il à son tour.

Il est vrai que j'ai laissé tombé Peter et Charlotte pour être avec Alice et que je n'ai pas vraiment essayé de garder contact avec eux et tout ça pour le bonheur d'Alice. Pourtant, Carlisle m'a toujours avisé de ne pas faire une telle chose. Il m'a toujours dit que Peter et sa compagne étaient toujours les bienvenues pour une visite de quelques jours à plusieurs mois. Il m'a toujours dit que l'amitié dans notre monde est une chose à ne pas prendre à la légère car c'est si rare.

Pour la première fois depuis que je connais Peter, je me soumets à sa volonté et j'essaie de me calmer. Chose qui n'est pas facile car la p'tite pute est tout près, Peter dit ce qui se passe à Carlisle et ce dernier ordonne aux autres de le suivre à son bureau. Alice et Edward le suivent non sans rechigner. Je me redresse et Peter me dit qu'il m'accompagne à la chasse, il précise qu'il ne veut pas que j'assassine la population de la p'tite ville où nous sommes. Je ne dit rien et sors de la villa, Peter sur les talons. Comment se fait-il qu'il soit plus fort que moi ? Je sens qu'il y a un carnivore pas très loin, je pars à sa suite et le vide rapidement. Je cherche d'autres proies, je suis dans une phase où j'ai besoin de sang, beaucoup de sang.

_(pendant ce temps à Volterra)_

**POV Bella**

Aro m'a convoqué dans son bureau, ce qui n'est pas habituel mais ce n'est pas la première fois non plus. Il n'empêche que, comme à chaque fois, je me demande ce qu'il me veut et surtout, pourquoi cela doit-il rester confidentiel. Car le bureau d'Aro est l'une des rares pièces de ce château à être totalement insonorisée. À mon arrivée devant son bureau je frappe trois coups, ce qui est absurde vous direz mais Aro étant Aro, un paranoïaque, de son bureau, il peut entendre tout ce qui se passe à l'extérieur de celui-ci mais eux à l'extérieur ne peuvent entendre ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Bref, j'attends qu'il ouvre la porte et m'invite à entrer.

Aro referme la porte derrière moi et m'invite à m'asseoir. Une fois tous les deux assis, il me regarde et soupire. Qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour qu'il est une telle réaction ?

**- Isabella, je t'ai fait venir ici car mes frères et moi avons eu une demande particulière et j'aimerais t'en parler et voir ce que tu en penses et si cela est possible, d'arriver à un compromis quelconque qui soit acceptable par tous.** De quoi parle-t-il ?

C'est sur cette interrogation qu' Aro m'explique la demande de Garrett, au départ je n'étais pas très heureuse qu'il ait pu penser faire cette demande sans m'en parler avant mais d'un autre côté, je comprends qu'il a fait ce qu'un mâle fait dans un couple, il prend une décision et la femelle doit se la fermer. Aro m'explique aussi le dilemme dans lequel ses frères et lui se trouvent, ils ne peuvent pas vraiment me laisser partir avant la fin de ma punition mais ils ne peuvent et ne veulent pas me séparer de mon compagnon non plus.

Aro m'explique aussi que Garrett n'est pas totalement libre car d'une certaine façon, il purge une peine lui aussi, mais sa peine consiste à être les yeux et les oreilles des Volturi aux États-Unis et d'aller vérifier certains faits qui parviennent aux oreilles de Volturi. Moi, il me reste environ une dizaines d'années et Garrett la moitié. Ses frères et lui sont prêt à me laisser avec Garrett à certaines conditions et avant de les exposer à mon compagnon, Aro veut savoir ce que j'en pense.

**- Alors, nous avons eu l'idée de vous laisser partir, Garrett et toi, mais à la condition que Garrett termine son temps en temps qu'espion. Tandis que toi, tu vas te joindre à lui en ajoutant que tu devras te rendre en mission quand nous aurons besoin de toi. Quand il aura terminé son temps, toi tu devras continuer à espionner.** Ok, elle est où l'arnaque ? **Mais, tu devras le faire pendant vingt ans au lieu des dix qu'il te reste. Et le plus important, tu n'iras pas contre le Major Jasper, ni contre tous vampires dont tu rêves de te venger. Du moins pas avant la fin de ta peine, **termine Aro.

**- Je vais y penser, **lui dis-je.

Je me lève et sors du bureau, je sais que Aro n'est pas habitué à ce genre de chose car tous les vampires lui montrent du respect mais là, présentement je n'ai pas envie de lui en démontrer car sa proposition me lie encore plus à eux que je ne le suis déjà et ça me pue au nez. Je sais que c'est stupide de ma part de ne pas accepter l'offre d'Aro immédiatement car mon plus grand rêve est de sacré mon camp de cette place et de vivre en liberté, mais ce qu'il m'offre n'est qu'une semi-liberté.

Quoi que... Vingt ans à apprendre à connaître les États-Unis, vingt ans à le suivre et à réapprendre à le connaître, car c'est qu'il a changé depuis le temps. Et pas seulement ses habitudes alimentaires... Vingt ans à faire une reconnaissance de terrain c'est long mais ma vengeance en sera que plus grande. C'est décidé, je vais en parler à Garrett et voir ce qu'il en pense, je vais laisser Jasper et les autres hors de la conversation car ils n'ont pas besoin de savoir pour l'instant.

Garrett est heureux de savoir que je pouvais partir avec lui mais lui aussi sentait un «mais» avant même que je lui dise. Il n'était pas content du «mais», mais comme il dit, nous serons ensemble et c'est ça l'important en fin de compte. Il a décidé de m'accompagner pour aller donner ma réponse à Aro, comme le roi est un trou de cul, il a exigé d'attendre le retour de Kristen et Alec avant de partir. Garrett a accepté pour nous deux, il est le mâle donc c'est à lui de parler pour nous deux, ça ne me dérange pas car je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu rester diplomate en lui répondant car encore une fois, Aro a mis un «mais» après avoir donné une décision et ça, ça me fait foutrement chier.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Il y a quinze ans j'ai quitté Volterra pour revenir en Amérique et bordel de merde que ce continent est merveilleux. Garrett et moi avons fait ce qui nous étaient demandé en poursuivant d'être les yeux et les oreilles pour les Volturi. Nous avons même eu la chance de régler des problèmes pour eux, ce qui m'a énormément réjouit. Quand les rois m'envoyaient en mission avec certains gardes, Garrett m'accompagnait et Bon Dieu qu'il est chaud quand il se bat et quel super séance de sexe après...

Au cours des dernières années, j'ai accumulé des informations sur Jasper et les Cullen, mais je n'ai toujours rien dit à Garrett à ce propos. A vrai dire, je vais lui en parler quand mon temps sera terminé. Mais je n'avais pas compté sur Garrett qui a appris à me connaître si bien durant ces dernières années.

**- Bella, il faut qu'on parle.** Je n'aime pas ça quand il commence comme ça.

**- De quoi ?** Demandais-je.

**- De ta vendetta contre le Major, le Capitaine et certains Volturi. **Son regarde est fixé dans le mien.

**- Je ne sais pas... **Commençais-je.

**- Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle, **me dit-il durement.

Je baisse la tête et pince les lèvres. Moi Bella, sans nom de famille, un des vampires les plus craints du monde vampirique, qui est devenue une pitoyable p'tite chose soumise. Je me déteste pour ça, je n'aime pas ça, ce n'est pas moi. Je dois réagir avant de me perdre totalement. Je relève la tête et défi Garrett du regard.

**- Et que crois-tu savoir oh grand manitou du savoir ? **Demandais-je sarcastique, avant même qu'il ouvre la bouche pour dire quelque chose, sa main frappe contre ma joue.

**- Premièrement, tu vas changer de ton avec moi. **Je lève un sourcil, il peut toujours courir. **Deuxièmement, j'en sais assez pour savoir ce à quoi tu aspires dans cinq ans et je crois que...**

**- Tu crois que rien du tout. Cette histoire ne te regarde pas. Ce n'est pas tes foutus affaires, **dis-je durement à mon tour.

Garrett se lève et me grogne dessus, mon vampire intérieur veut se soumettre à ce grognement mais moi, Bella, je n'en ai pas envie. Je me lève à mon tour et lui grogne dessus à mon tour, en le défiant du regard. Le regard de mon compagnon se durcit et son corps se tend, il grogne encore une fois, ce qui ne fait qu'attiser ma colère et mon entêtement. Tout en moi exige que je me plie à sa volonté mais j'ai décidé de ne plus faire ces quatre volontés.

Il m'a déjà dit qu'il ne serait pas un mâle dominant, qu'il me laisserait prendre part aux décisions qui nous concerne, et bien il s'est avéré qu'il est probablement le mâle le plus dominant que j'ai croisé dans mon existence et que, contrairement à ce qu'il a dit, je n'ai aucun droit de parole sur rien. Et bien là, son règne achève, si il le faut, je suis même prête à le détruire. Ok, j'admets que cette dernière pensée est peut-être, non, probablement exagérée, car je ne pourrais pas détruire mon compagnon. Mais tout de même, lui et son comportement dominant, trop dominant, c'est entrain de me détruire et je ne peux pas accepter ça.

Nous nous défions du regard pendant je ne sais combien de temps, tout ce que je sais, c'est que mon instinct me dit de m'éloigner, pas de me soumettre. Sans le quitter des yeux, je ramasse mon paletot en cuir et m'éloigne encore de lui, jusqu'à ce que mon dos se colle à la porte de la p'tite cabine où nous sommes. J'ouvre la porte et descends les escaliers, toujours en le regardant. Lui, ne bouge pas, il me regarde en grognant.

**POV Garrett**

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Ce n'est pas supposé se passer comme ça. Elle n'est pas supposée partir, s'éloigner de moi comme si je n'étais rien, comme si nous n'avions rien. Ce n'est pas possible. Mais, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Je savais dès le départ qu'elle était comme un animal sauvage et que je ne pouvais pas la garder en cage, mais là... J'ai tout fait comme il faut, j'en suis certain alors pourquoi ?

Je vais à l'extérieur de la cabine et je suis son odeur, il faut que je la retrouve, je ne peux pas la laisser courir en liberté dans son état. Je cours jusqu'à une rivière et là, je perds sa trace. FUCK ! J'essaie de trouver un endroit où elle aurait pu aller et je n'en vois pas. Je saute dans la rivière et je la remonte, elle ne serait pas assez stupide pour suivre le courant.

Je ne peux pas la laisser filer comme ça, il faut absolument que je la retrouve et là je vais lui montrer ce qu'est un vrai mâle dominant.

**POV Jasper**

Il y a quinze ans, j'ai appris que la p'tite pute que je pensais être ma compagne ne l'était pas. Il y a quinze ans j'ai appris que la p'tite folle qui prétendait m'aimer ne m'aimait pas. Il y a quinze ans, Carlisle a décidé de prendre son rôle de leader au sérieux et moi, je ne suis pas resté avec eux finalement.

Non, j'ai décidé de rejoindre mon propre clan mais je n'ai pas laissé mon régime de végétarien. Je ne dit pas que je n'ai pas été tenté de changer, mais les émotions des humains sont trop dures à supporter. Il m'est arrivé à quelques reprises de glisser comme dit Peter, il ne m'a jamais jugé et il m'a aidé à effacer toute trace de mon passage.

Avec l'aide de Peter, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai découvert que j'avais été la victime d'un vampire qui peut donner les symptômes d'un compagnonnage. Ce vampire, avec ce don de merde, peut faire croire à qui il veut, lui faire ressentir l'attraction et la douleur d'être loin de sa moitié. Donc, Alice n'a jamais été ma compagne mais ce vampire me l'a fait croire. Selon Charlotte, j'ai réussi à vaincre ce pouvoir en devenant tellement en colère que les effets se sont dissipés. Là, il faut que je trouve ce vampire et savoir la raison de cette attaque sur moi et qui d'autre est affecté. Ce vampire doit avoir un foutu don très puissant car il a su déjouer Marcus. Je me demande si un jour je trouverai ma vraie compagne...

**- Major !** Me salut Peter en s'installant près de moi.

**- Peter, **lui répondis-je.

**- Nous devons nous déplacer, **dit-il.

**- Pourquoi?** Demandais-je comme à chaque fois qu'il me dit ça.

**- Elle n'est pas loin et ce n'est pas le moment.** Il ne peut pas être plus clair.

**- Peter, tu es mon ami, mon frère mais putain de bordel de merde, de qui parles-tu ? **Il dit toujours «elle» mais je ne sais pas qui est «elle».

**- Ce n'est pas le moment, **dit-il simplement et s'éloigne.

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait si je ne le suivais pas, si je restais ici. Je pourrais enfin découvrir qui «elle» est. Peter me hurle un _«n'y penses même pas»_ et je soupire. Je vais les rejoindre et nous décidons qu'il est temps d'aller vers le Nord.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre précédent :**_ _Je ne sais pas ce qui se passerait si je ne le suivais pas, si je restais ici. Je pourrais enfin découvrir qui «elle» est. Peter me hurle un «n'y penses même pas» et je soupire. Je vais les rejoindre et nous décidons qu'il est temps d'aller vers le Nord._

* * *

_**Chapitre dix-sept**_

**POV Inconnu**

FUCK, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi ça ne fonctionne plus ? Est-ce qu'il y a une date d'expiration ? Faut que je me calme, je suis trop énervé pour penser calmement. Je me calme et me concentre, il faut que je les repère pour comprendre se qui ne fonctionne pas, en le sachant, je vais peut-être pouvoir arranger mon erreur avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**POV Bella**

Ce qui est étrange dans ma situation actuelle, c'est que je m'éloigne de Garrett et la pression dans ma poitrine n'y est presque pas. À vrai dire, depuis les cinq dernières années, je n'ai pas vraiment de douleur en étant loin de lui et je suis capable de ne pas être la douce femelle soumise. Je suis capable de lui tenir tête, mon vampire intérieur est agité quand je le fais mais pas au point de me battre contre moi-même.

Je me demande ce que cela peut bien vouloir dire? Si nous étions des compagnons, je ne serais pas supposée faire une telle chose. Pourtant Marcus m'a assuré que Garrett est mon compagnon. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? J'arrête de me poser toutes ces questions sans réponses et m'éloigne encore. Plus je m'éloigne moins j'ai envie d'être près de lui, plus je m'éloigne et plus je deviens en colère d'avoir été si molle, d'avoir été une «sans colonne vertébrale».

Je sors de la rivière et je ne sais pas où je vais aller, je connais assez bien la région, l'état et même le pays mais je ne veux pas qu'il me retrouve immédiatement. Je cours vers le Nord, je sais que par-là, il y a une rivière et je pourrai me déplacer sans laisser une trace olfactive derrière moi.

Comme je n'ai pas vraiment pensée à ce que je faisais quand j'ai plongé dans la rivière la première fois, mon téléphone cellulaire, qui était dans la poche intérieur de mon paletot, est maintenant foutu. Je fouille dans mes poche de jeans et trouve mon argent, qui est détrempé lui aussi.

J'entre dans le centre commercial et me cache jusqu'à la fermeture, j'ai besoin d'un jeans, d'un t-shirt, d'une chemise en flanelle, une paire de botte, un paletot et surtout un foutu nouveau téléphone cellulaire. Je vais en prendre un pré-payé pour l'appel que j'ai à faire. Je trouve rapidement ce que j'ai besoin et je m'en vais manger, j'ai une dent creuse.

Au p'tit matin, je retourne en forêt et grimpe dans le plus grand arbre et m'assied sur la plus haute branche capable de me supporter. De ma position, je peux observer ce qui se passe sur un grand rayon autour de moi. Je compose le numéro de la personne que je cherche à rejoindre.

_**- Marcus Volturi, **__r_épond ce dernier.

**- C'est Bella, **dis-je simplement.

_**- Tu es où? Garrett a...**_

**- Marcus est-ce possible que Garrett ne soit pas mon compagnon ?** Demandais-je en lui coupant la parole.

_**- Explique**_, m'ordonne-t-il.

Et là je lui raconte comment je suis capable d'aller contre un ordre qu'il me donne. Comment mon vampire intérieur ne ressent plus le besoin d'être soumise et comment j'ai été capable de fuir et que je n'ai plus aucune douleur même étant loin, très loin de lui. Marcus soupire.

_**- Je sais qu'il a déjà existé un vampire qui pouvait créer des faux liens de compagnonnage. Mais ce vampire a été détruit en même temps que le clan des Roumains.**_ Je soupire à mon tour.

**- Peux-tu vérifier si...**

_**- C'est fait, **_me coupe-t-il.

**- Et? **Demandais-je.

_**- Je te conseille de revenir en Italie, j'ai besoin de vérifier quelque chose.**_ Je ferme les yeux, je ne voulais pas y retourner.

**- Très bien, je serai là bientôt, **terminais-je en soupirant encore une fois.

Je coupe la communication et reste sur ma branche un moment en me demandant comment je vais faire pour me rendre en Italie. Je n'ai pas les papiers requis pour m'acheter un billet d'avion et on oublie un bateau, je vais tuer trop d'humain. Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? Je me laisse tomber au sol et je reprends la route en ayant une destination en tête.

Après quelques heures de courses je rencontre Charlotte, la compagne de Peter. Elle commence à m'expliquer que Peter lui a demandé de me rencontrer à cet endroit car il a quelque chose pour moi, mais comme le Major les a rejoint, Peter n'a pas voulu prendre de chance en se déplaçant lui même. Je lève un sourcil sans rien dire, me demandant toujours ce qu'elle me veut. Elle me remet une grande enveloppe et un sac. Ensuite, elle me souhaite bon voyage et s'en va, me laissant plantée là.

Je regarde dans le sac et j'y découvre un set de vêtement et des lentilles brunes. Je regarde dans l'enveloppe, il y a de l'argent, un passeport, un billet d'avion pour l'Italie et une note.

_Ne pose pas de question, je n'ai pas toutes les réponses._

_Va en Italie, c'est l'endroit le plus sûr pour l'instant._

_J'ai quelque petites choses à faire et nous irons te_

_rejoindre bientôt. Demande à Marcus de te laisser_

_entrer dans la section interdite et tu trouveras_

_tes réponses._

_Peter_

Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il ne peut pas être plus clair ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas être plus précis ? Et c'est qui ça nous ? Est-ce lui et Charlotte où c'est lui, Charlotte et l'autre ? Puis, c'est quoi ça, la section interdire ? Il se croit dans Harry Potter où quoi ? La section interdite, comme si une telle chose pouvait exister. Bref, je n'allais perdre mon temps à me poser plus de questions sans réponses, du moins pour l'instant.

Je n'ai pas attendue très longtemps pour embarquer dans l'avion qui me ramène en Italie. Pas que je sois ravie d'y retourner, ni que j'ai hâte mais si j'ai une chance de trouver une quelconque réponse à ce qui se passe, c'est bien là.

Après une éternité à être assise dans un avion, entourée d'humain, je peux enfin débarquer et prendre une bonne bouffée d'air frais. À ma grande surprise, Démétri est là et il attend. Dès que mon odeur l'a atteint, il m'a fait un sourire. Je vais le rejoindre et il me conduit au parking sous-terrain, où la voiture officielle est stationnée. Il me dit que Marcus veut que je sois le plus rapidement possible au château. Démétri me demande comment je trouve la vie en Amérique, je lui donne quelques réponses vague, je ne veux pas entrer dans les détails de mon enfer et mon paradis en même temps.

Au château je suis accueillie par Aro et Marcus, ce qui me surprend un peu Aro prend ma main et je le vois froncer des sourcils, il me relâche la main et il me dit que quand je partirai du château, j'aurai toutes mes réponses. Je le remercie et Marcus m'invite à le suivre. Je repense à la note de Peter et je me demande si je dois poser la question à Marcus sans avoir l'air d'une conne écervelée.

Je pensais que Marcus allait me conduire à son bureau mais au lieu de ça, il me conduit à la bibliothèque. Je lève un sourcil. Sans rien dire, nous y entrons et, toujours en le suivant, il me conduit au fin fond de la pièce où il ouvre une porte dissimulée. Il tape un code sur un panneau de contrôle et une nouvelle pièce se dévoile à nous.

**- C'est ici que nous trouverons toutes les réponses. Chaque vampire qui existe où qui a existé est présent dans ces livres. Ainsi que toutes les informations comme nom de famille, don, si il existe encore de la famille de sang vivante et où. Enfin bref, comme je disais, c'est ici qu'on trouvera toutes tes réponses. **Il m'invite à le suivre à l'intérieur.

**- La section interdite, **murmurais-je en riant.

Marcus me demande si je lui avait parlé, je lui réponds par la négative et le rejoints à la table, une pile de livre étant déjà là. Marcus me dit qu'il a commencé les recherches immédiatement après mon appel mais que présentement, il n'a rien trouvé. Il me dit que Aro l'a aussi aidé à quelques reprises, il aimerait bien trouvé ce vampire, si il existe. Pas pour l'ajouter à sa collection mais pour le détruire car on ne joue pas avec les compagnons.

**- Euh... J'aimerais savoir pour mon lien envers Garrett?** Demandais-je après quelques heures.

**- Il n'existe plus.** La réponse que je souhaitais.

**- Est-ce que j'ai un compagnon?** Demandais-je car secrètement, je souhaite avoir quelqu'un avec qui partager mon existence.

**- Normalement, le lien se fait dès la rencontre entre les deux parties. Mais dans ton cas et ce qui me trouble, c'est comme si tu l'avais déjà rencontré mais que tu ne l'as pas reconnu.** Je ne comprends pas.

**- Est-ce possible de camoufler le lien et de le remplacer par autre chose et même par un autre compagnon?** Demandais-je vraiment curieuse.

**- Sincèrement, d'après ce que je vois... Oui.** Je ferme les yeux.

Je ne repose plus de question car j'ai peur de me mettre en colère et je sais que ce n'est pas la place, ni le moment. Marcus a dû percevoir mon malaise car il me dit d'aller faire un tour et de frapper quatre fois à la paroi et il me fera entrer. Je lui fais un signe de tête et sors de cette pièce qui me parait trop p'tite tout à coup.

Dans un couloir je rencontre Jane qui me lance des commentaires du genre qu'aucun homme, même mon compagnon, ne peut endurer mon apparence. Que si c'était elle la compagne de Garrett, jamais il ne l'aurait fait fuir. Je serre les mâchoires, mais malgré ça, elle poursuit ses commentaires. Sans avertissement je lui arrache un bras, lui arrache la langue et lui déplace la mâchoires. Lui arrache une poignée de cheveux, la mord à la joue gauche. Je n'ai pas le temps d'en faire plus que Félix, Alec, Kristen et un autre garde que je ne connais pas arrive et me sépare de Jane.

Je suis conduite devant Aro et Caïus. Aro ne pose aucune question, il prend ma main et voit ce qui vient de se passer. Il soupire et prend la main de Caïus pour lui montrer ce qu'il vient de découvrir. Je sais très bien qu'il discute en aller-retour car c'est trop long. Aro et Caïus me donnent carte blanche pour ce que j'ai fait à Jane car ils savent qu'elle mérite ce que je lui ai fait et même plus. Mais un avertissement m'est donnée que si jamais une situation comme celle-là se reproduit je devrai subir une punition. J'ai presque envie d'éclater de rire. Ont-ils oublié qu'il me reste cinq ans à faire car j'ai été avec Garrett ? Non, un vampire n'oublie pas mais disons que leur blague me fait rire.

**POV Marcus**

Ça fait une semaine qu' Isabella est arrivée au château et que nous faisons des recherches pour trouver quel est le vampire qui a pu lui faire une telle chose. Mais plus j'avance dans mes recherches et plus je me rends compte que le vampire qui à fait ça à Isabella et Garrett l'a fait à au moins deux autres vampires. Je me demande qui est le compagnon d'Isabella, je suis certain que c'est un vampire qu'elle a déjà rencontré mais qui ? Et maintenant que je sais que son lien avec Garrett a été fabriqué, je vais pouvoir identifier un faux lien d'un vrai. La couleur du faux était plus brillante que le vrai. Bref, je ne suis pas le genre à me décourager mais j'ai bien peur qu'on va y passer plusieurs années et que peut-être nous ne trouverons rien.

Je me demande qui est le véritable compagnon à Isabella ? La seule chose que je sais c'est que quand ces deux là vont se rencontrer, Isabella va être excessivement méfiante et avec raison. Le pauvre mâle, il va travailler pour avoir sa compagne et il ne saura même pas pourquoi.

Mais la véritable question est, est-ce que Garrett a été une victime de ce vampire où si il faisait partie de ce complot. Je me le demande car après qu'il nous ait rejoint pour nous dire qu' Isabella n'était plus près de lui, il ne nous a jamais recontacté. Ce que je trouve excessivement étrange, surtout qu'elle est ici et lui non. Je crois que...

_**- Garrett Williams, **_répond-t-il après une demi sonnerie.

**- Garrett ici Marcus Volturi. Comment vas-tu?** Lui demandais-je.

_**- Je vais bien merci. Que puis-je faire pour toi ? **_Demande-t-il.

**- Je voulais simplement savoir si tu avais retrouvé Isabella? **Lui demandais-je en sachant très bien où est Isabella.

_**- Ah, oui, elle est revenue après deux jours, **_ment-il.

**- Très bien. Je suis content pour vous. Alors Au revoir Garrett.**

Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de me saluer, surtout que je sais qu'il m'a menti. Je sors de la bibliothèque et je me rends voir Aro. Ce dernier a bien remarqué que j'étais en colère et au lieu de me prendre la main pour voir ce qui me met dans cet état, il me le demande. Je lui raconte alors ma discussion avec Garrett, il me sourit. C'est quoi ce sourire, ce n'est pas drôle. Il me dit qu'il va s'occuper de Garrett et que moi, je dois trouver le vampire qui mélange les lien entre les compagnons.

**POV Garrett**

Il y a une semaine Marcus Volturi m'a joint pour me demander si Isabella était encore près de moi. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire que non et que je m'en portais plus que bien. Je n'étais plus capable de l'endurer. J'ai fait ce qui m'avait été demandé et je l'ai fait le plus longtemps possible. J'ai eu peur qu'elle soit allée en Italie mais là, je suis rassuré. Mon cellulaire vibre, je réponds sans regarder l'appelant.

**- Garrett Williams, **répondis-je.

_**- Garrett mon ami, comment vas-tu ?**_ Me demande joyeusement Aro Volturi.

**- Je vais bien. Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel ?** Demandais-je sarcastique.

_**- J'essaie de rejoindre ta compagne depuis quelques jours.**_ Merde. _**Vois-tu, j'aurais besoin d'elle.**_ Oh bordel.

**- Elle a perdu son cellulaire, je peux lui faire le message.** Je ferme les yeux espérant qu'il me croit.

_**- Très bien. Je t'envoie les coordonnées des vampires qu'elle doit surveiller. À bientôt Garrett.**_

Je n'ai pas le temps de rien dire qu'il coupe la communication. Ok, ça c'est bien passé, il a cru ce que je lui ai dit et je vais pouvoir faire la surveillance à sa place, il n'en saura rien. J'attends quelques minutes pour savoir ce que je dois faire et quand je regarde le message, j'ai envie de me mordre les doigts. Je dois aller rencontrer un autre « espion » et échanger des renseignements. Bon, il est évident que je ne peux pas le faire moi-même, il faut donc que je me trouve une femelle qui prendra le rôle d' Isabella.

Ce qui est étrange avec le message d'Aro c'est qu'il n'y a pas de nom, juste un endroit, une journée et une heure. C'est quoi cette merde, jamais il ne m'a fait faire une telle chose. Bref, j'ai la chance d'avoir trouvé une femelle qui a accepté de se faire passer pour Isabella pendant quelques heures et c'est tout ce qui compte.

Je reste un peu en retrait pour laisser la fausse Isabella faire ce que je lui ai ordonné quand je vois Charlotte Whitlock avancer vers la fausse Isabella, les deux femmes discutent un peu. Charlotte regarde sa montre à plusieurs reprise avant que son cellulaire ne sonne, elle s'excuse à la fausse Isabella et s'éloigne un peu pour répondre. Je m'approche doucement vers la fausse Isabella quand des mains me prennent par les épaules et me retiennent.

**- Alors mon cher Garrett, où est Isabella ?** Demande la voix de Démétri.

Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir que je sens la perte de sensation dans tout mon corps, Alec. Je ne ressens plus mon corps et mes sens ont été coupé mais j'ai toujours mon cerveau. Je me demande ce qu'ils vont faire de moi. Est-ce qu'ils savent que j'ai menti au sujet d'Isabella ? Où peut-être c'était eux qu' Isabella devait rencontrer et comme elle n'était pas là, ils ont... Ils ont quoi ?

Je ne sais combien de temps j'ai été dans l'obscurité totale avant qu'Alec me laisse libre. Fuck, quelle liberté, je suis dans un cachot et d'après l'odeur, je suis en Italie. Je ne bouge pas, je n'en vois aucune utilité.

**POV Jasper**

Aro nous a demandé, à Peter, Charlotte et moi, de lui rendre un service. Normalement j'aurais refusé mais Peter m'a dit que ce genre de service ne se refuse pas. Aro ne nous demande pas de nous battre, ni de nous joindre à sa garde, il veut que Charlotte se rende à un endroit précis, à une heure précise et d'y rencontrer une personne précise. Peter et moi allons rester dans l'ombre pour cette partie du service. Ensuite nous devons nous rendre à Volterra et là, je vais devoir noyer un détenu avec des vagues d'honnêteté et de sincérité pendant que Aro le questionne. Une fois qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut, nous pourrons partir en toute liberté. J'ai eu envie de refuser mais Peter m'a dit qu'il vaut mieux que se soit les Volturi qui nous doivent quelque chose que l'inverse. Je dois avouer qu'il a un christ de bon point.

J'ai été plus que surpris de voir que c'était Garrett que les Volturi voulait ramener en Italie. Quand Alec a retiré son pouvoir, j'ai attendu quelques minutes et j'ai fait ce qu'Aro m'a demandé, et c'est là qu'a commencé les questions. Au début je ne portais pas vraiment attention à ce qui se disait mais quand Aro a demandé pour qui il travaillait et Garrett essayait de ne pas répondre, j'ai envoyé une dose très forte de sincérité de d'envie de dire la vérité. Ce dernier a tout déballé. Oh christ, ce n'est pas possible...


	19. Chapter 18

**Guest **: Eh bien, nous sommes demain ! Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et à demain.

**Cristalle:** Ravie que tu aies apprécié le chapitre d'hier. Non il ne travaille pas pour elle. Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et à demain.

**Guest :** Ravie que le chapitre d'hier t'aies plut. Plus besoin d'attendre, voici le chapitre. Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et à demain.

**Guest : **C'est ce que je voulais, surprendre. Je ne l'ai pas préciser. Oh boy, tu as toute une imagination, je regrette presque d'avoir terminé l'écriture. Tu as raison, ce serait une méchante punition lol. Il n'est pas facile pour elle de ne pas suivre les ordres, c'est ce qu'elle a fait durant toute son existence. Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et à demain.

**Guest:** C'était voulu, tu auras quelques réponses dans ce chapitre. Non elle n'a pas de compagne, mais une lectrice m'a demandé la permission de reprendre ma fic et d'en faire une fem/fem. Je dirai qui elle est bientôt. Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. Bonne lecture et à demain.

* * *

_**Chapitre précédent :**_ _J'ai été plus que surpris de voir que c'était Garrett que les Volturi voulait ramener en Italie. Quand Alec a retirer son pouvoir, j'ai attendue quelques minutes et j'ai fait ce qu'Aro m'a demandé, et c'est là qu'a commencé les questions. Au début je ne portais pas vraiment attention à ce qui se disait mais quand Aro a demandé pour qui il travaillait et Garrett essayait de ne pas répondre, j'ai envoyé une dose très forte de sincérité de d'envie de dire la vérité. Ce dernier a tout déballé. Oh christ, ce n'est pas possible..._

_**Chapitre dix-huit**_

**POV Bella**

J'ai maintenant la confirmation que je cherchais, même si je connaissais la réponse, c'est toujours agréable de se rendre compte qu'on est pas totalement fou. Ce que je veux dire c'est que Aro a réussi, assez facilement selon les rumeurs, à coincé Garrett et ce dernier a fini par tout avouer, sous la torture bien sûr. Garrett travaillait, pour un vampire qui se nomme Auguste. Ce vampire n'a rien contre les Volturi en particulier, il n'a jamais rien fait pour attirer leur attention non plus. En réalité, il en a contre Maria qui a détruit son clan ainsi que sa compagne. Donc par vengeance, il a trouvé une vampire qui a le don de manipulé les liens, dont ceux des compagnons.

Il a commencé à s'amuser avec les liens du temps que le Dieu de la guerre était encore avec Maria, donc Peter, Charlotte et moi aussi. Quand j'ai détruit Maria, Auguste a décider de s'en prendre à moi, car je lui ai enlever le plaisir de le faire lui même. C'est pour cette raison qu'il a joué avec mes sentiments. Il a aussi modifier les sentiments de mon réel compagnon. Comment allez-vous demander? La femelle qui manipules les liens, peut aussi les voir donc il lui est facile de les changer.

Garrett a accepté de jouer le jeu pour ce vampire simplement parce qu'il s'ennuyait et qu'il avait besoin de distraction. Et quel belle distraction je faisait et en plus, il enlevait une arme défensive au Volturi. Quoi de mieux pour aider ces amis les roumains. Mais personne n'avait prévu l'arrivée de la p'tite Kristen dans leur rang.

Maintenant que Garrett a tout avoué, il m'a été permis de me venger pour ce qu'il m'a fait, je l'ai détruit. Mais j'ai pris mon temps, oh que oui. J'ai commencer avec des lames. Je me suis amusé à le couper et le poignarder. J'ai même laissé une plaie se refermer avec une épée encore dans le dos. Selon ces cris, c'est aussi douloureux d'enlever l'épée quand la plaie est refermé que de la faire pénétré. Je lui ai arracher les membres, remis, arracher encore et remis. Bref, j'ai fait ça une dizaine de fois. Je l'ai torturé pendant plus d'une semaine avant de lui planter un poteau de métal dans le cul et allumer un bûcher sous lui. Bref, je l'ai empaler et brûler vif, comme au temps de la chasse au sorcière.

Après la destruction de Garrett, les Volturi ont trouvé Auguste et la femelle qui manipule les liens et après interrogatoire, les deux ont été détruit. Les rois pensent que justice à été rendu, je ne suis pas en accord avec ça, mais bon. Je ne peux pas non plus critiquer car ils m'ont laissé m'amuser avec Garrett.

Les rois m'ont finalement donné ma liberté, me disant que les quinze ans que j'ai vécu avec Garrett comblait amplement le reste de ma peine. J'aurais pu partir et ne jamais revenir dans ce château mais j'ai décider de rester encore un peu. J'ai encore quelques p'tites chose que j'ai besoin de savoir et de faire avant de partir et espéré de plus jamais revoir aucun Volturi.

Bon, une des choses que je veux savoir est mon nom de famille. C'est peut-être con pour certain mais pour moi, c'est important. Je sais que ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire pour un vampire d'avoir un nom de famille mais comme je n'ai pas de clan... En plus, ce n'est sûrement pas pour trouver de la famille encore vivante, ma famille n'était déjà plus avant que je devienne un vampire, triste mais réelle. La guerre n'a pas que tué des soldats, beaucoup de civil furent tués, donc ma famille.

En parlant de clan, j'ai appris que Jasper avait aussi été victime du mélange des liens. J'aurais pu être triste pour lui mais à vrai dire, je m'en christ totalement. Je suis toutefois contente pour Peter et Charlotte car leur lien était et est toujours bien réelle. Car dès que je sors d'ici, la première chose que je fais est de le retrouver et d'enfin assouvir ma vengeance.

**POV Peter**

Oh bordel de merde, pourquoi Jasper ne veut pas me croire quand je lui dit que Bella va venir lui botter le cul? Pourquoi il ne veux pas s'excuser de l'avoir abandonné et pour les châtiments corporelles qu'il lui a fait subir? Je sais que Bella va vouloir s'en prendre à moi, mais je sais qu'avec les excuses que je lui ai faite, elle va seulement me chauffer le cul au lieu de me le botter. Jasper dit qu'il n'a absolument rien fait et je me demande si son régime alimentaire ne lui a pas fucké le cerveau.

J'ai discuter avec Charlotte et elle est d'accord avec moi. On va foutre le camp ensemble et laisser Jasper seul pour un temps. On va lui dire que nous avons besoin d'être seul tous les deux, ce qui n'est pas un mensonge, mais nous ne voulons pas être au milieu de ces deux là quand ils vont se rencontrer. Je plains les p'tits humains qui vont subir ça...

**POV Jasper**

Je sais très bien que Peter a raison en ce qui concerne Isabella, je sais qu'elle va venir après moi mais je ne suis pas pour lui dire que je vais l'attendre de pied ferme, il va me dire que je suis un espèce de vampire dégénéré du cerveau et que le sang animal a détruit les quelques cellules qui me restait.

Quand Peter et Charlotte vont me dire qu'ils partent, me laissant seul pour affronter Isabella, je vais lui envoyer un message et lui dire exactement où je suis et ajouter que je l'attend. Comme ça, elle n'aura pas l'avantage de la surprise car je ne bougerai pas tant qu'elle ne sera pas venu. Après lui avoir montrer qui est le plus fort, je vais exiger qu'elle me foute la paix et que je ne veux plus revoir sa putain de gueule. Elle n'aura qu'à aller vivre son éternité loin de moi.

Il y a une semaine, Peter m'a dit qu'il partait avec Charlotte pour un voyage à deux. J'ai fait ce que j'avais prévu, j'ai prévenu Isabella que je l'attendais. Elle n'a pas répondu mais je sais très bien qu'elle ne me fera pas attendre très longtemps. Elle n'est pas plus patiente que moi...

Un mois, ça fait un putain de mois que j'ai dit à cette salope que je l'attendais et elle n'est pas encore là. Elle n'a même pas montré le bout de son nez croche. Je vais lui envoyé un nouveau message et lui dire que je l'attend. Je veux, non, j'ai besoin de ce combat et maintenant que je j'ai quitté la douce influence des Cullen, je suis plus fort, plus sûre de moi et je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas me faire ce qu'elle m'a fait au château. Elle va payer pour l'humiliation que j'ai subit...

La maudite salope de merde, elle se croit plus importante qu'elle l'est en réalité. En plus de ne pas être venu, elle n'a pas répondu à aucun message que je lui ai envoyé. Non mais merde, j'ai autre chose à faire de mon éternité qu'à attendre que la_ mademoiselle_ veule bien se déplacer son cul de pute et venir m'affronter. Ça fait deux putains de mois que j'attends. Deux christ de mois et rien, même pas un va te faire foutre en réponse...

À partir d'aujourd'hui je vais lui envoyer un message au deux semaines, elle va peut-être finir par comprendre qu'il serait temps qu'elle se présente. Comme j'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas un être patient et c'est encore pire quand j'attends quelque chose et la conne le sait et c'est sûrement pour cette raison qu'elle me fait attendre. Mais trois mois, c'est trop, même pour elle. Je sais qu'elle ne pourra pas résister encore longtemps.

Peter m'a téléphoné et m'a demandé si j'avais eu des nouvelles de la salope. Comme je n'ai pas répondu il m'a dit que si je souhaite faire les choses à ma façon, de faire comme si je ne l'attendais plus. Il pense que ça va la faire sortir, la faire réagir. Ce que Peter croit n'est que de la foutu merde, je sais que si je la harcèle encore un peu plus, elle va finir par venir. Donc un message au semaine et le mois prochain, si elle n'est pas venu, ce sera un message au trois jours...

J'envoie un message par jour à l'espèce de p'tite salope et elle n'est toujours pas là. En plus, elle ne me répond pas. Elle a plus de patience que je ne le croyait, car moi, je n'aurais pas sus résister six mois. Elle m'a peut-être eu sur ce point mais c'est sur le seul qu'elle m'aura. Faut le faire, six putain de mois...

**POV Bella**

Ça fait maintenant un an que j'ai quitté le château des Volturi en vampire libre. Ça fait un an que le Major m'envoie des messages en me disant qu'il m'attend, qu'il veut me voir, qu'il m'offre la chance de l'affronter une bonne fois pour toute. Durant les six derniers mois, c'était des messages à toutes les semaines et je dois dire que le pauvre con est tellement énervé que je ne lui répondent pas, qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte que je suis tout près de lui.

Et oui, je suis assez près pour l'observer mais juste assez loin pour ne pas qu'il me remarque. Je connais tous les coins et recoins de son p'tit endroit où il m'attend, il est tellement dans son p'tit monde de colère et d'impatience qu'il n'a jamais remarqué mon odeur dans sa cabane. Et oui, je m'y suis rendu lorsqu'il était parti chasser, je voulais connaître ces plans et je les ai découvert.

Jasper est tellement prévisible, du temps de Maria, il faisait des plans pour nos attaques, mais pour une raison que j'ignore totalement, l'espèce d'imbécile écrivait tout et il le fait encore. Donc je sais exactement quel attaque il prévoit en premier. Il a même écrit comment se terminera, selon lui, cette bataille. Comme j'ai dit, le pauvre imbécile n'a pas compris que j'avais évolué depuis le temps mais lui, il a stagné, il est toujours le pathétique vampire de Maria. Si j'ai réussi à me débarrasser de la salope, je vais être capable de me débarrasser de cet imbécile sans trop de misère.

Pour mon plaisir personnelle, je vais le faire patienter encore un peu, je ne sais pas, peut-être encore quelques mois où années, je ne suis pas certaine encore. Mais je vais lui donner un p'tit quelque chose pour l'aider à patienter. Je lui envoie un message « _Bientôt _», c'est tout ce que je lui dit. Et j'observe sa réaction.

**POV Jasper**

Il y a six mois elle m'a envoyé un message qui disait _bientôt_, mais c'est quoi bientôt pour cette salope. Six mois ce n'est pas _bientôt_, six mois c'est long en christ quand on attend depuis un an et demi. Plus j'attends et plus je fais des plans pour la torturer. Une de mes tortures est d'arracher le cœur du torturé, mais ça, elle le sais déjà et je ne pourrai jamais lui arracher une seconde fois car j'ai foutu son cœur mort au feu.

Bon, si je suis un tant soit peu honnête avec moi-même, j'ai ressenti un peu de pitié quand Garrett a avoué que le lien entre lui et Isabella était faux, car malgré tout, elle mérite tout de même avoir un minimum de bien-être et de paix, mais maintenant... Je n'ai plus une once de pitié en moi pour cette espèce d'ordure qui se croit tout permis car elle a supposément souffert plus que n'importe qui d'autre qui soit passer entre mes mains.

Peter m'a déjà demandé pourquoi j'avais fait autant de dommage physique sur Isabella, je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas le choix, c'était les ordres. Ce qui est vrai, jusqu'à un certain point. La véritable raison est que je n'ai jamais aimé qu'elle soit si forte. Elle avait et elle a sûrement un moral d'acier et rien où presque ne pouvait l'atteindre. Donc le fait de la marquer et de la rendre physiquement affreuse, je pensais attaquer son moral car personne n'aime voir une telle horreur. Je me suis fourrer un doigt dans l'œil et très profond à part de ça. Le fait que les gens la repousse à cause de son apparence n'a fait que renforcer son moral et son envie de survivre.

Je suis marqué moi aussi mais moins qu'elle et je n'aime pas voir les gens grimacer, j'ai donc appris à me cacher, elle aussi mais pas pour les même raison que les miennes, j'en suis certain. Enfin d'après Peter. Lui et son don de merde. Je me suis toujours demandé comment il avait fait pour passer par dessus son apparence quand il a eu une aventure avec elle. Il m'a déjà dit que malgré les marques, elle était belle et douce, gentille, intelligente, drôle.

C'est vrai que quand j'ai formé une amitié avec elle, j'ai aussi découvert son côté plus gentil et elle était vraiment attachante et qu'il m'était possible de passer outre son allure. Je me demande ce qui a bien pu lui arriver après mon départ pour qu'elle souhaite si ardemment ma destruction. Peter croit que c'est parce qu'on ne l'a pas emmener quand il est venu me chercher et parce qu'on n'a pas été la chercher plus tard, mais je trouve ça tellement ridicule comme raison. Mais bon, je sais que je saurai tout quand je l'aurai sous la main.

Assez avec le gentil Jasper, il faut que je pense à une stratégie qui me permettra de mettre fin à cette chose avant même qu'elle ne commence...

**POV Peter**

Je sais que Bella n'est pas loin de Jasper, je sais qu'elle le fait chier en restant tapis dans l'ombre. Je ne veux pas lui dire qu'elle est là car je ne veux pas qu'elle se lance à ma poursuite après en avoir fini avec Jasper. Je ne sais pas qui en sortira grand gagnant mais je sais que ni l'un ni l'autre de détruira l'autre. Ils ne peuvent pas. Pourquoi? Ça j'en sais foutrement rien. Je crois qu'ils vont sortir toutes les frustrations qu'ils ont accumulé au cours des années et ensuite vivre leur éternité chacun de son côtés.

Donc, comme je disais, je sais qu'elle n'est pas loin de Jasper et qu'elle joue avec ces nerfs. C'est une chose que Jasper n'a pas encore compris, elle le connaît très bien et elle s'amuse avec ça. Le p'tit message qu'elle lui a envoyé était clairement un moyen de le faire chier encore plus.

J'ai essayé de la rejoindre et de lui dire de se mettre une date limite, mais elle ne m'a pas répondu. Charlotte aussi a essayé, encore là, ça n'a rien donné. Autant que Jasper est impatient et impulsif, autant qu'elle est borné. Ça ne me surprendrait pas qu'elle se soit approcher de lui sans que lui ne le sache. Elle est assez folle pour l'avoir fait et le faire encore.

Si Jasper avait simplement demandé pardon pour l'avoir abandonné et pour tout le mal qu'il lui a fait subir, nous en serions pas là. Je n'aurais pas besoin de me tenir loin de peur d'être pris entre les deux. Je tiens à ma vie, elle n'est peut-être pas parfaite, je m'emmerde parfois car présentement le monde n'a rien à me faire découvrir mais je tiens à voir ce que le futur a de bon à offrir. Peut-être qu'un jour, dans quelques siècles, les voitures volantes existeront vraiment. Peut-être que les rêves les plus fous des fous de ce monde se réaliseront. Qui sait, mais je sais que je veux le découvrir et pour ça, je dois rester à l'écart de Jasper et Bella pour l'instant.

Je sais, personne ne m'imaginais comme ça, mais quand on a l'éternité devant nous, nous pouvons penser à ce genre de chose et se dire qu'un jour, je vais le voir. Mais assez de peut-être sur l'avenir, l'important c'est le présent et présentement mon présent est ce qu'il est.

**POV Bella**

J'ai décidé qu'après deux ans, il avait assez attendue, il est de plus en plus impatient et c'est exactement ce que je voulais car quand il est dans cet état, il fait un peu n'importe quoi.

Durant les deux dernières années, j'ai modifié mes bottes de combat, j'ai installer un mécanisme dans le devant qui me permet d'y insérer une lame et avec une pression du pied, la lame sort. J'ai fait ça avec mes deux bottes.

Bon, j'ai les lames dans mes bottes, j'ai deux épées à la taille et quelques couteaux cachés. Évidemment les couteaux, les épées et les lames proviennent toutes d'Italie. J'ai emprunté le tout au Volturi juste avant mon départ.

Je sais que Jasper est allé se nourrir et qu'il sera ici dans peu de temps, j'en profite alors pour me rendre à sa cabane et je m'assois sur le toit et je l'attend. Je le sens et l'entend arriver avant de le voir, je me lève et je regarde vers la direction d'où il arrivera. Je sais que je n'attendrai pas très longtemps.

**- Es-tu près pour moi Jasper?** Demandais-je en le voyant arriver. Il lève la tête et grogne. **Oh le p'tit toutou grogne.** **Que j'ai peur...** J'ai presque envie de rire.

**- Descend si tu n'as pas peur.** Me défi-t-il. Je retire mon paletot et il voit les épées. **Tu as besoin d'un support pour t'aider à me vaincre.** Il rit. **Ce qui n'arrivera pas, même avec ça.** Il pointe les épées.

Je savais qu'il dirait et penserait une chose du genre et c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Il croit que j'ai peur de l'affronter à main nue. Ce qui est faux, les armes sont là pour aider à la torture. Je saute du toit et me pose devant lui. Durant mon saut, j'ai retirer les deux épées et là, elles sont croisées au niveau de sa gorge.


	20. Chapter 19

_**Guest :** Je suis réellement ravie que le chapitre précédent t'aies plut. Merci pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. Bonne lecture et à demain !_

_**Cristalle :** Je suis ravie que le chapitre précédent t'aies plut. Tu n'as pas besoin d'attendre très longtemps pour le découvrir... Merci pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. Bonne lecture et à demain._

* * *

_**Chapitre préc**__**édent : **__Je savais qu'il dirait et penserait une chose du genre et c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Il croit que j'ai peur de l'affronter à main nue. Ce qui est faux, les armes sont là pour aider à la torture. Je saute du toit et me pose devant lui. Durant mon saut, j'ai retirer les deux épées et là, elles sont croisées au niveau de sa gorge._

_**Chapitre dix-neuf**_

**POV Extérieur**

Bella saute du toit et se pose devant Jasper, durant son saut, elle a retiré les deux épées des étuis qu'elle avait à la taille et en atterrissant, elle les croisent, la pointe de chaque épée, vis-à-vis une oreille et l'endroit où les épées se croisent, au niveau de la gorge de Jasper. Ce dernier sait très bien d'où provient ces épées, il se souvient de les avoir vue en Italie, plus précisément au château de Volterra.

Jasper grogne et soulève les mains pour la forcer à retirer les armes mais Bella savait qu'il allait tenter quelque chose, elle donne un coup de bras vers l'avant. En faisant ça, les épées s'enfonce un peu dans la peau de marbre du cou de Jasper. Évidement qu'il ressent la pression et une douleur, il se recule et grogne encore.

Un sourire diabolique apparaît sur le visage de Bella, selon elle, elle vient de gagner un point, le p'tit Jasper a peur de quelques lames bien affûtés. Elle sait qu'elle pourrait s'en servir contre ce dernier et le vaincre rapidement, mais elle n'a pas envie de rapidité, elle a envie de lenteur, beaucoup de lenteur.

**- Ok Jasper, je sais que tu as peur de mes p'tites amies ici, **commence-t-elle en brandissant les épées. **Je vais les déposer ailleurs et...** Elle saute sur le toit de la cabane, dépose ces armes et reviens au sol. **Quel le meilleur gagne.** Termine-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Jasper n'en revient pas comment cette folle est stupide, elle lâche la seule chose qui lui donnait une minuscule chance de le vaincre et là, elle s'en départie. Comme elle a dit, que le meilleur gagne et il sait que ce sera lui LE meilleur.

Les deux vampires se tournent autour l'un de l'autre, étant un peu accroupis, attendant de voir lequel des deux ferraient le premier mouvement pour attaquer l'autre. Plus il se tourne au tour, plus ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre et les grognements commencent de la part de Jasper tout comme Bella. Plus la ronde se poursuit et plus les yeux de Bella et Jasper noircissent à un point tel qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de blanc. Deux véritables vampires, deux vampires à l'état pures, sauvage, sans cœur deux monstres.

Qui en sortira vainqueur ? Lequel des deux y perdra son existence ? Personne ne le sait mais tous ceux qui savent que ces deux là vont s'affronter prient pour que les deux fassent toujours partie de ce monde, mais tous savent qu'un seul s'en sortira. Mais personne ne sait lequel se sera.

Jasper arrache sa chemise, sachant que ces nombreuses cicatrices prouve sa supériorité et effraie ses opposants. Bella laisse échapper un petit rire, elle enlève son paletot ainsi que son t-shirt, la laissant seulement en soutien gorge, un de sport. Elle aussi laisse voir ses nombreuses cicatrices, en plus grand nombre que Jasper. Ce dernier a un léger frisson, pas de peur, réaction normal pour des vampires normaux, mais de dégoût. Ajoutons qu'il est un peu déçu que l'ancienne stratégie ne fonctionne pas sur Bella.

Les deux vampires s'éloignent l'un de l'autre et sans aucune indication d'attaque de leurs parts, les deux cours l'un vers l'autre et entre en collision. Les humains vivants dans les alentours ont tous regardé le ciel, ne comprenant pas d'où provenait ce bruit de tonnerre si près d'eux. Ils ont tous été se cacher dans le confort de leur maison quand le «tonnerre» c'est fait entendre à plusieurs reprises dans les minutes qui ont suivit. Les animaux sauvages ont tous fuit dès les premiers grognements et les animaux domestiques se sont cachés du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

_(Cette partie du texte a été écrite par hp-drago)_

De retour à nos combattants, Bella laisse Jasper faire le premier pas qui l'attaque de front. Elle s'attend à mieux de lui et l'esquive le plus rapidement possible, mais il a anticipé son geste et la fait voler à quelques mètres. Bella retombe sur un pied et un genou mais dos à son ennemi.

Mais au lieu de continuer son attaque Jasper sourit. Bella secoue la tête dépitée.

**- Erreur numéro une Major,** dit elle en se retournant doucement.

Bella revient doucement vers son adversaire qui perd son sourire et se concentre pour lui envoyer toute la douleur possible. La brune tombe à genoux sous la douleur en se serrant le ventre avec les bras.

**- Je te suis supérieur et ça l'a toujours été !**

Il ne s'attend pas à la réaction de l'autre vampire qui se met à rire méchamment et se relève encore une fois comme si de rien n'était.

**- Erreur numéro deux, Jasper. Fait attention à la troisième je me verrais dans l'obligation de te mettre du plomb dans la tête.**

Jasper plus que furieux se met à courir vers elle et saute par dessus afin de l'atteindre soit par dessus, soit par derrière. Bella s'accroupit et attend le bon moment pour sauter et percuter de plein fouet le vampire en vol mais elle a l'avantage d'avoir toujours sa stabilité et des deux pieds joints elle l'envoie voler à son tour.

**- Bouffer des animaux ne te réussi pas, non seulement tu as perdu ta force mais aussi ta cervelle. Affligeant...** commente Bella en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Elle peut sentir les ondes de colère du major arriver sur elle. Elle s'efforce de garder sa bête au fond, voulant garder un total contrôle et savoure pleinement son ultime combat contre son mentor. En plus elle l'emmène là où elle veut : au bout de ses limites. Le vampire en face d'elle n'en est plus vraiment un. Pendant leur combat à Volterra elle a comprit qu'aucun n'arrivait à lâcher prise, c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle a gagné. Mais, même si avant le Major lui aurait botté les fesses en quelques secondes, il ne l'est plus, il n'est que Jasper, un simple vampire.

**- Aller Major, je vais m'endormir ! Attaque moi, regarde, je me laisse faire.**

Elle étend ses bras et nargue Jasper pour le mettre encore plus en colère. Et ça ne loupe pas il s'élance vers elle et se laisse glisser au sol. Bella saute mais trop tard, il lui attrape une cheville et se relève pour la faire tourner le plus vite possible et l'envoyer au loin.

Lorsque Bella atterrit en roulade, mais reste allongée au sol sans bouger comme sonnée par sa chute, sauf que cette fois Jasper la rejoint en courant pour la frapper en plein visage mais Bella est plus rapide et d'un léger saut lui envoie la plus belle droite de sa carrière. Jasper fini sur le dos, Bella accroupi sur lui, les mains autour de son cou et lui arrache un morceau de nez qu'elle recrache rapidement.

**- Erreur numéro trois. Je t'avais prévenu. Tu aurais dû me démembrer au lieu de m'apprendre à voler p'tit toutou...**

**POV Bella**

D'un léger coup de talon droit, je lui plante la lame sous les cotes.

Rageusement, il me repousse et m'envoie une multitude de coups que je lui rends. J'arrive à le mordre une où deux fois. Il a failli m'arracher le pied gauche mais j'ai actionné mon autre lame pour lui planté dans le poignet. Il se recule en hurlant de rage. Le venin coule de sa bouche.

**- Et malgré tout ça, tu n'arrives pas à le faire sortir ? Mmm, ça doit être rageant non ? Il faut peut être siffler ? C'est comme ça qu' Alice te ramenait à elle, non ? **

Il m'attaque de front mais je me décale et lui envoie un coup de pied dans le dos.

**- Mais je me posais une question ? Ça marchait aussi avec tous ses amants, où c'est juste avec toi que ça fonctionnait ? **

Jasper me regarde estomaqué.

**- Quoi ? Comment ? Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Oups...**

Dans son moment de surprise, j'arrive à mettre Jasper au sol et à l'immobilisé, encore une fois. J'aurai pensé qu'il aurai été été un peu plus combatif. C'est assez décevant. Je me demande bien de quoi il est surpris, il est empathe, il devait bien sentir que la p'tite voyante n'était pas honnête.

**- J'ai vécu sans pendant des années, tu vas pouvoir survivre quelques minutes, non ? **

Je fais glisser mon index sur son torse au dessus de son cœur. En voyant son regard horrifié, il comprend là où je veux en venir. Même si je sens sa peur, il reste digne et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je lui renvoie un sourire moqueur.

Je me souviens du temps, malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il m'avait infligé, où nous étions amis. Cette amitié était basée sur notre fierté, nos poings communs, notre courage pour affronter l'ennemi. Mais ce temps s'est terminé quand il m'a laissé seule pour affronter Maria ainsi que les autres clans.

Son regard toujours dans le mien, un regard de peur, souffrance mais toujours fier et fort. J'avais eu le même reflex lorsqu'il me torturait. Certes je tombais vite dans la souffrance mais j'essayais de l'affronter le plus longtemps possible.

Avec un sourire sadique je plonge ma main dans la cage thoracique, brisant les côtes au passage et arrache joyeusement son organe. Jasper crie de douleur, un son que je rêvais d'entendre depuis si longtemps en le contemplant dans ma main. Je l'observe sous toutes les coutures.

**- Mouais****, je l'imaginais plus pourri que ça, **me moquais je encore une fois.

Il grogne relativement fortement pour quelqu'un qui vient d'être mutilé. Ce qui me démontre une force de caractère que je croyais qu'il avait perdu avec le temps passé à bouffer des lapins.

**- Shut, voyons Major, tu es un soldat et tu ne dois montrer tes émotions... C'est ce que tu me disais, tu te souviens... Oui bien sûr, et tu te souviens de ce que tu me faisais endurer ?**Je n'attends pas de réponse mais je peux voir qu'il regrette. **Oh, tu es désolé ? Pas autant que moi Major. Je le suis pour toi, c'est pour ça que je vais abréger tes souffrances. Ne suis je pas clémente, à ton inverse ?**

Il semble soulagé de mes paroles. Je suis sûre qu'il se rappelle les heures de tortures auquel j'avais droit et tout ça juste pour qu'il puisse se vider avec la garce de Maria. Toute cette souffrance pour baiser une pute, elle devais être bonne en christ.

Je m'approche de son oreille sans pour autant relâcher ma prise sur lui. De toute façon je doute qu'il puisse aller bien loin, je sais par expérience que c'est la blessure la plus longue à guérir si personne n'est là pour aider.

**- Merci,** lui dis je

**- Pourquoi, **dit il surpris.

**- Parce que je vais enfin pouvoir vivre heureuse sans t'avoir dans mon dos et je suis sûr qu'au fond de toi, tu ne supportes plus ton passé... **Je laisse passer quelques secondes**. On se reverra en enfer Major.**

Je ferme les yeux et d'un coup sec, je lui arrache la tête et le la laisse tomber au sol. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à l'emplacement où mon cœur est censé être, je ressens une douleur et m'écoule au sol, une main sur ma poitrine, l'autre tenant son cœur.

Pourquoi ai je l'impression d'avoir fait la plus grosse erreur de ma vie ?

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai été au sol, comprimant ma poitrine. Je réussi à prendre le dessus sur la douleur. Je remets mes vêtements, ramasse mes épées et je mets le feu à la cabane. Je jette le corps sans vie de Jasper dans le brasier et je le regarde s'enflammer. La fumée noire du début du brasier devient violet. Je ramasse la tête et je la regarde attentivement.

Malgré tout le mal que ce vampire a fait dans sa courte vie, il était tout de même un très bel homme, le plus beau que je n'avais jamais vue. Pris d'une impulsion, je l'embrasse sur les lèvres et finalement, dépose la tête dans le feu, sans faire attention au fait que je risque de me brûler.

Je reste devant devant le feu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement éteint et plus longtemps encore.

* * *

J'ai fait une erreur que je vais corriger, hier, dans une réponse à une review, j'ai dit qu'une lectrice voulait modifier la fic pour en faire un fem/fem. Eh bien ce n'est pas une lectrice mais un lecteur. Merci de votre attention et à demain.


	21. Chapter 20

_**Cristalle: **Je sais que c'est pas facile, même hp-drago qui m'a aidé à écrire cette partie m'a trouvé méchante de le détruire. Je suis ravie que tu aies apprécié le chapitre. Merci pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture._

**_Guest :_**_ Oui elle l'a tué, c'était son but depuis le début de cette fic. Merci pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture._

**_Guest :_**_ Que dire ? Tu as compris ce que j'aurais aimé faire mais que je n'ai pas fait. Oui Eddy-boy est soumis à sa charmante manipulatrice. Merci pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre. Bonne lecture._

_**Guest : **Je te remercie pour tes encouragements. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.  
_

**_pompei :_**_ Il est vrai que ça aurait pu se terminer autrement entre ces deux là, mais depuis le temps que Bella voulait le détruire... Pour la suite bien là voilà. Merci pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. Bonne lecture._

**_Guest :_**_ Je vais très bien merci. C'est ce que Bella voulait et pourtant, vous êtes plusieurs à être surpris. Merci pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture._

* * *

**NOTE IMPORTANTE : APRÈS MAINTE RÉFLEXION ET PLUSIEURS DISCUSSIONS AVEC MA RELECTRICE ET CORRECTRICE, hp-drago, J'AI DÉCIDÉ D'ÊTRE « GENTILLE » ET DE VOUS OFFRIR UNE FIN ALTERNATIVE. DONC DEMAIN JE PUBLIERAI UN AUTRE «DERNIER» CHAPITRE. BONNE LECTURE À TOUS ET TOUTES. **

_**Chapitre précédent :**_ _Je reste devant devant le feu jusqu'à ce qu'il soit totalement éteint et plus longtemps encore._

_**Chapitre vingt**_

**POV Aro**

Toujours assis à mon trône, je regarde le temps passer. J'aime être un vampire mais il m'arrive tout de même de m'ennuyer et aujourd'hui est une journée comme ça. J'appuie ma tête sur le haut dossier de mon trône et je ferme les yeux, me laissant entraîner dans mes nombreux souvenirs. Un en particulier...

**_Flash Back_**

La nouvelle secrétaire humaine vient de nous annoncer qu'une femelle veut nous rencontrer. Comme nous n'avons rien de prévue, nous acceptons de l'accueillir et ce, même si cette femelle n'a pas de rendez-vous. Les portes s'ouvrent et je suis surpris de voir Isabella s'avancer vers nous.

Je sais que c'est elle car elle n'a pas vraiment changé physiquement parlant, mais sa posture n'est plus ce qu'elle a été. Non, elle marche les épaule penché par en avant comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ces frêles épaules. Elle qui marchait la tête haute, ce n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui. La vampire sûre d'elle et confiante que j'ai connu n'est plus. Je me demande bien ce qui lui arrive.

Isabella se prosterne devant nous, je lui dit de se lever et je m'avance vers elle pour lui prendre la main. Elle me donne accès à ces souvenirs et je revois le combat entre elle et le Major et sa victoire. Mais plus rien après ça, ce que je vois n'est que des images flous de rage, de colère, d'immense douleur. Je ne comprends pas, rien n'est claire. C'est comme si elle avait perdu la tête. Je lâche sa main et je retourne à mon trône.

**- Que pouvons-nous faire pour toi?** Demandais-je curieux car rien en elle me laisse voir ce qu'elle veut.

**- Marcus, je n'en peux plus.** **Fait que ça s'arrête.** Dit-elle et elle éclate en sanglot sec.

Je regarde mon frère et soulève mes sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passe devant moi. Pour sa part, Marcus à l'air de comprendre. Il soupire et ferme les yeux. J'essaie de lui prendre la main mais ce dernier me le refuse.

**- Que veux-tu Isabella?** Lui demande Marcus.

**- Je veux que ça s'arrête.** Dit-elle simplement.

**- Je ne peux pas prendre cette décision seul**, lui dit-il. Je grogne d'impatience.

**- Je ne veux plus exister.** QUOI?

**- Mais pourquoi?** Demande Caïus, Isabella ferme les yeux.

**- J'ai détruit celui qui m'était destiné sans savoir qu'il était mien.** **Cela fait cinquante ans que je vie dans d'atroce douleur, je n'en peux plus.** **J'ai supplié chaque vampire que j'ai croisé de m'exécuter, mais aucun ne veut le faire car ils croient tous que je suis toujours dans votre clan.** **Vous êtes mon dernier recours.** Je suis totalement bouche-bée.

**- Qui?** Réussis-je à demander.

**- Major Jasper Whitlock**, elle et le Major... Oh merde.

**- Très bien.** C'est le moins que nous pouvons faire.

Dès que Démétri et Félix entre dans la salle, Isabella se met à genoux et elle ouvre les bras. Félix prend le bras droit, Démétri le bras gauche et Marcus lui prend la tête. Isabella a les yeux fermé et un sourire aux lèvres. Elle nous remercie et ces bras et sa tête sont arrachés et mis dans un coin de la pièce. Félix et Démétri arrache ces jambes. Ils prennent les « morceaux » de ce qui a déjà été Isabella et ils vont les mettre dans l'incinérateur.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

Il y a cent ans aujourd'hui, Isabella, est venu nous voir pour nous demander de mettre un terme à son existence et encore aujourd'hui, je me demande si j'ai bien fait de lui accorder ce souhait. Je me souviens aussi du jour où j'ai pris le temps de la regarder, vraiment la regarder et de voir au-delà des cicatrices. Elle était une des rares femelles vampires de qui je peux dire qu'elle était vraiment belle, elle devait être une beauté naturelle quand elle était humaine, un peu comme la fille à Carlisle, Rosalie. D'ailleurs, à bien y réfléchir, elles ont un petit air de ressemblance.

**POV Peter**

Aujourd'hui, comme à chaque année depuis les cent-soixante dernières années, je viens à l'endroit où Jasper, mon frère, a trouvé la mort de la main de sa compagne Bella. J'en ai voulu à Bella durant un temps d'avoir fait ça à mon frère, mais je n'ai pas pu lui en vouloir très longtemps car elle a souffert la pire des tortures qui puisse exister.

Je reviens ici à chaque année et je fais une p'tite prière pour mon frère et pour Bella. Les Volturi m'ont fait parvenir ces cendres et je les ai mise avec celle de Jasper. Ils n'ont peut-être pas été réunis durant leur passage sur cette terre mais dans l'après, si il y en a un, j'espère qu'ils sont réunis. Je m'approche de l'arbre où j'ai enterré les cendres et je laisse glissé mes ongles dans la gravure que j'ai fait il y a plusieurs années et que je refaits à chaque année.

_« Jasper Whitlock & Isabella Hale. _

_Finalement réunis »_.

* * *

_**Fin**_

_**N'OUBLIEZ PAS UNE AUTRE FIN SERA PUBLIÉ DEMAIN**_


	22. Fin alternative

_**Guest** : Beaucoup le savait et ce n'est peut être pas juste mais c'est légal. Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment apprécié. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture._

_**Guest**** :** C'est vrai, tu as raison, c'est logique mais triste. Avant, c'était dû à l'obsession de Jasper envers Maria et ensuite c'était le fameux vampire qui a mêler les liens. Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas été très claire sur ce point, désolé. Oui, plus joyeuse, tu verras. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas été claire, Bella est l'ancêtre de Rosalie. Bella a été créé dans les années 1880 et Rosalie quelque part en 1920. Merci pour ta review, c'est vraiment apprécié. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

_**Fin alternative**_

_**(reprend une partie du chapitre 19)**_

**POV Extérieur**

Bella saute du toit et se pose devant Jasper, durant son saut, elle a retiré les deux épées des étuis qu'elle avait à la taille et en atterrissant, elle les croisent, la pointe de chaque épée, vis-à-vis une oreille et l'endroit où les épées se croisent, au niveau de la gorge de Jasper. Ce dernier sait très bien d'où provient ces épées, il se souvient de les avoir vue en Italie, plus précisément au château de Volterra.

Jasper grogne et soulève les mains pour la forcer à retirer les armes mais Bella savait qu'il allait tenter quelque chose, elle donne un coup de bras vers l'avant. En faisant ça, les épées s'enfonce un peu dans la peau de marbre du cou de Jasper. Évidement qu'il ressent la pression et une douleur, il se recule et grogne encore.

Un sourire diabolique apparaît sur le visage de Bella, selon elle, elle vient de gagner un point, le p'tit Jasper a peur de quelques lames bien affûtés. Elle sait qu'elle pourrait s'en servir contre ce dernier et le vaincre rapidement, mais elle n'a pas envie de rapidité, elle a envie de lenteur, beaucoup de lenteur.

**- Ok Jasper, je sais que tu as peur de mes p'tites amies ici, **commence-t-elle en brandissant les épées. **Je vais les déposer ailleurs et...** Elle saute sur le toit de la cabane, dépose ces armes et reviens au sol. **Quel le meilleur gagne.** Termine-t-elle avec un sourire diabolique.

Jasper n'en revient pas comment cette folle est stupide, elle lâche la seule chose qui lui donnait une minuscule chance de le vaincre et là, elle s'en départie. Comme elle a dit, que le meilleur gagne et il sait que ce sera lui LE meilleur.

Les deux vampires se tournent autour l'un de l'autre, étant un peu accroupis, attendant de voir lequel des deux ferraient le premier mouvement pour attaquer l'autre. Plus il se tourne au tour, plus ils se rapprochent l'un de l'autre et les grognements commencent de la part de Jasper tout comme Bella. Plus la ronde se poursuit et plus les yeux de Bella et Jasper noircissent à un point tel qu'il n'y a plus aucune trace de blanc. Deux véritables vampires, deux vampires à l'état pures, sauvage, sans cœur deux monstres.

Qui en sortira vainqueur ? Lequel des deux y perdra son existence ? Personne ne le sait mais tous ceux qui savent que ces deux là vont s'affronter prient pour que les deux fassent toujours partie de ce monde, mais tous savent qu'un seul s'en sortira. Mais personne ne sait lequel se sera.

Jasper arrache sa chemise, sachant que ces nombreuses cicatrices prouve sa supériorité et effraie ses opposants. Bella laisse échapper un petit rire, elle enlève son paletot ainsi que son t-shirt, la laissant seulement en soutien gorge, un de sport. Elle aussi laisse voir ses nombreuses cicatrices, en plus grand nombre que Jasper. Ce dernier a un léger frisson, pas de peur, réaction normal pour des vampires normaux, mais de dégoût. Ajoutons qu'il est un peu déçu que l'ancienne stratégie ne fonctionne pas sur Bella.

Les deux vampires s'éloignent l'un de l'autre et sans aucune indication d'attaque de leurs parts, les deux cours l'un vers l'autre et entre en collision. Les humains vivants dans les alentours ont tous regardé le ciel, ne comprenant pas d'où provenait ce bruit de tonnerre si près d'eux. Ils ont tous été se cacher dans le confort de leur maison quand le «tonnerre» c'est fait entendre à plusieurs reprises dans les minutes qui ont suivit. Les animaux sauvages ont tous fuit dès les premiers grognements et les animaux domestiques se sont cachés du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

De retour à nos combattants, Bella laisse Jasper faire le premier pas qui l'attaque de front. Elle s'attend à mieux de lui et l'esquive le plus rapidement possible, mais il a anticipé son geste et la fait voler à quelques mètres. Bella retombe sur un pied et un genou mais dos à son ennemi.

Mais au lieu de continuer son attaque Jasper sourit. Bella secoue la tête dépitée.

**- Erreur numéro une Major,** dit elle en se retournant doucement.

Bella revient doucement vers son adversaire qui perd son sourire et se concentre pour lui envoyer toute la douleur possible. La brune tombe à genoux sous la douleur en se serrant le ventre avec les bras.

**- Je te suis supérieur et ça l'a toujours été !**

Il ne s'attend pas à la réaction de l'autre vampire qui se met à rire méchamment et se relève encore une fois comme si de rien n'était.

**- Erreur numéro deux, Jasper. Fait attention à la troisième je me verrais dans l'obligation de te mettre du plomb dans la tête.**

Jasper plus que furieux se met à courir vers elle et saute par dessus afin de l'atteindre soit par dessus, soit par derrière. Bella s'accroupit et attend le bon moment pour sauter et percuter de plein fouet le vampire en vol mais elle a l'avantage d'avoir toujours sa stabilité et des deux pieds joints elle l'envoie voler à son tour.

**- Bouffer des animaux ne te réussi pas, non seulement tu as perdu ta force mais aussi ta cervelle. Affligeant...** commente Bella en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

Elle peut sentir les ondes de colère du major arriver sur elle. Elle s'efforce de garder sa bête au fond, voulant garder un total contrôle et savoure pleinement son ultime combat contre son mentor. En plus elle l'emmène là où elle veut : au bout de ses limites. Le vampire en face d'elle n'en est plus vraiment un. Pendant leur combat à Volterra elle a comprit qu'aucun n'arrivait à lâcher prise, c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle a gagné. Mais, même si avant le Major lui aurait botté les fesses en quelques secondes, il ne l'est plus, il n'est que Jasper, un simple vampire.

**- Aller Major, je vais m'endormir ! Attaque moi, regarde, je me laisse faire.**

Elle étend ses bras et nargue Jasper pour le mettre encore plus en colère. Et ça ne loupe pas il s'élance vers elle et se laisse glisser au sol. Bella saute mais trop tard, il lui attrape une cheville et se relève pour la faire tourner le plus vite possible et l'envoyer au loin.

Lorsque Bella atterrit en roulade, mais reste allongée au sol sans bouger comme sonnée par sa chute, sauf que cette fois Jasper la rejoint en courant pour la frapper en plein visage mais Bella est plus rapide et d'un léger saut lui envoie la plus belle droite de sa carrière. Jasper fini sur le dos, Bella accroupi sur lui, les mains autour de son cou et lui arrache un morceau de nez qu'elle recrache rapidement.

**- Erreur numéro trois. Je t'avais prévenu. Tu aurais dû me démembrer au lieu de m'apprendre à voler p'tit toutou...**

**POV Bella**

D'un léger coup de talon droit, je lui plante la lame sous les cotes.

Rageusement, il me repousse et m'envoie une multitude de coups que je lui rends. J'arrive à le mordre une où deux fois. Il a failli m'arracher le pied gauche mais j'ai actionné mon autre lame pour lui planté dans le poignet. Il se recule en hurlant de rage. Le venin coule de sa bouche.

**- Et malgré tout ça, tu n'arrives pas à le faire sortir ? Mmm, ça doit être rageant non ? Il faut peut être siffler ? C'est comme ça qu' Alice te ramenait à elle, non ?**

Il m'attaque de front mais je me décale et lui envoie un coup de pied dans le dos.

**- Mais je me posais une question ? Ça marchait aussi avec tous ses amants, où c'est juste avec toi que ça fonctionnait ? **

Jasper me regarde estomaqué.

**- Quoi ? Comment ? Tu n'étais pas au courant ? Oups...**

Dans son moment de surprise, j'arrive à mettre Jasper au sol et à l'immobilisé, encore une fois. J'aurai pensé qu'il aurai été été un peu plus combatif. C'est assez décevant. Je me demande bien de quoi il est surpris, il est empathe, il devait bien sentir que la p'tite voyante n'était pas honnête.

**- J'ai vécu sans pendant des années, tu vas pouvoir survivre quelques minutes, non ? **

Je fais glisser mon index sur son torse au dessus de son cœur. En voyant son regard horrifié, il comprend là où je veux en venir. Même si je sens sa peur, il reste digne et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je lui renvoie un sourire moqueur.

Je me souviens du temps, malgré toutes les souffrances qu'il m'avait infligé, ou nous étions amis. Cette amitié était basée sur notre fierté, nos poings communs, notre courage pour affronter l'ennemi. Mais ce temps s'est terminé quand il m'a laissé seule pour affronter Maria ainsi que les autres clans.

Son regard toujours dans le mien, un regard de peur, souffrance mais toujours fier et fort. J'avais eu le même reflex lorsqu'il me torturait. Certes je tombais vite dans la souffrance mais j'essayais de l'affronter le plus longtemps possible.

En me penchant vers lui pour lui enfoncer la main dans la cage thoracique, je prends une inspiration et je suis frappée par la plus merveilleuse des odeurs. Une odeur qui me rappelle la maison de mon enfance, une odeur qui me calme instantanément. Je fixe mon regard dans celui de Jasper et il est aussi surpris que moi.

**- Que me fais-tu espèce de bâtard? **Lui hurlais-je. Il ne me répond pas.

Je m'éloigne de lui en reculant. Jasper toujours à bout de souffle se redresse et me regarde avec effroi. Je continue à m'éloigner et à une vingtaine de mètres de lui, je m'effondre au sol, agrippant ma poitrine à deux main et hurlant de douleur. Je me retourne péniblement pour vérifier que Jasper ne m'attaquera pas. Je le vois s'avancer vers moi lentement en se tenant lui aussi la poitrine. À quelques mètres de moi, je le vois lui aussi s'effondrer au sol. Nous nous regardons dans les yeux.

**- Il était temps.** Dit une voix masculine que je reconnais. **Bon, maintenant que vous vous êtes trouver on va pouvoir vivre en paix et tous heureux.** Peter s'avance vers nous, les mains dans les poches en sifflotant. Jasper et moi nous grognons en même temps.

Qu'est-ce qui fait ici lui? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire? Je fronce les sourcils et je ferme les yeux. Peter éclate de rire et commence à nous expliquer que Jasper et moi sommes des compagnons. Je grogne encore plus fort. Il ne peut pas être mon compagnon, je veux l'éliminer. Ouch, juste d'y penser ça fait mal. Je vais retourner en Italie, je sais qu'Aro sera heureux de me reprendre dans ces rangs. Merde que c'est douloureux. Il faut que je trouve une solution...

**POV Extérieur _(cent ans plus tard)_**

Dans la ville de Volterra en Italie se trouve un château où les rois du monde vampirique habitent avec leur clan, les Volturi. Ce très grand château possède de nombreux jardin donc un seul où se trouve une chapelle. Debout devant une assemblée de vampire provenant de partout dans le monde, se trouve Aro Volturi qui sourit, d'un sourire honnête et franc.

À la gauche d'Aro se trouve Jasper et Peter Whitlock, les deux souriant en regardant Charlotte Whitlock marcher doucement vers eux en suivant le rythme de la musique que l'orchestre joue. Dès qu'elle arrive devant Aro, Charlotte s'empresse de prendre place à sa droite et regarde en direction de l'entrée.

L'orchestre cesse de jouer et seul le piano se fait entendre en entamant la marche nuptial. Une femme vêtue des une robes des années 1880 fait son apparition et descend l'allée au bras de Marcus Volturi. Dès son arrivé devant Aro, elle prend place à sa droite, devant Jasper qui lui tient la main.

**- Mes chers amis**, commence Aro. **Nous sommes ici réunis pour célébrer l'union de Jasper Whitlock et Isabella Hale dans les liens sacré du mariage...**

**FIN**

* * *

**Je tiens à remercier Malicia33 - kirei13 - gats - stef1804 - Jen - chat-de-nuit - marmotte38 - Cathy29jes -**

**Louka - elo-eddie - cristalle - Galswinthe - Caalypso94 - squishy05 - Rosaline-Narcisse -**

**Audrey 1986 - someday-iwill - GATS - frenchiemonsterr - Axellelia3 - christal83 - Cristalle -**

**Catalina-Hermimi-CatMarlenou - pompei - Daemonia Azrael Di Oz - Siam-chan - tia63 - Megy-vampire -**

**Goldfish - maya31 - nashou - lyla grint - Vamp-Jella-Love - FabPezBerry78 et hp-drago - **

**de nombreux Guest. ****Je vous remercie pour toutes vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes touché****. J'ai eu **

**beaucoup de plaisir à vous lire et y répondre. J'espère que c'était réciproque.**

**Un merci particulier à hp-drago, une super auteure qui a eu la gentillesse de relire et corriger les chapitres, sans elle vous auriez eu des maux de têtes. Elle m'a aussi aidé à rédiger certains passage avec lesquels j'avais plus de difficultés. Donc la scène de la bagarre entre Bella et Jasper. **

**À plusieurs reprise on m'a demandé si j'avais l'intention de faire un slash fem/fem avec cette histoire et comme à chaque fois, j'ai répondue que non. Pas que je n'aime pas l'idée ou que je suis contre, il m'arrive d'en lire, c'est simplement que je ne suis pas à l'aise d'en écrire. Un lecteur m'a alors demandé la permission de modifier mon histoire pour en faire un slash et j'ai accepté. Donc FabPezBerry78 publiera une version slash de cette histoire. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à le lire et l'encourager, moi j'y serai.**

**En plus de publier sur FF, je publie mes histoires, comme d'autres auteurs(es) sur le site qu'à créé hp-drago. Si vous êtes intéressé des découvrir, aller au : fiction - litterature - fr . e -monsite [.com], enlever les espaces et les parenthèses. **

**On se revoit bientôt pour une nouvelle fiction ou moi en lectrice.**

**Amicalement Bibi**


End file.
